Escuela de asesinos
by Yui 135
Summary: Una escuela donde asisten los hijos de asesinos.Akame ingresara a esta escuela algo peculiar haciendo amistades o algo mas... Primer fic w
1. Aclaraciones

Hola w esta es mi primer historia,perdon por los errores ortograficos.

 _Aclaraciones:_

historia se basa en el anime "Akame ga kil" ,pero ustedes ya lo saben ^-^

historia es antes de que suceda lo del anime ok?

ya tenia su teigu pero nadie mas que ella lo sabia *-*

mayoria de personajes estan inspirados en mis amigos,en pocas palabras de mi mente retorcida w menos la principal T-T

se probablemente la ultima nota que ponga para las aclaraciones,de aca solo abra una en el final

todo el credito se lo debo ami amiga ^-^

Bueno...creo que no tengo mas aclaraciones w

Y sin mas empezamos...*-*


	2. Chapter 1

A lo lejos de la poblacion,llegamos a un enorme y misterioso habia nada en el lugar;no obstante cerca de el lugar se veia una figura que se acercaba cada vez mas pero no se podia divisar bien ya que habia niebla en el desierto y mientras mas se introducia,su semblante cambiaba de uno serio a uno mas sereno y su cuerpo se relajaba mas;luego de unos minutos la niebla se disipo y se podia divisar a la misma figura se iba aclarando cada vez mas,lo primero que se vio fue el largo cabello que tenia y cuando mas se disipaba lo que mas llamaba la atencion y destacaba eran esos extraños ojos rojos que ahora demostraban serenidad,el color de su cabellera era un azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura,su cintura era muy pequeña ademas vestia una bluza que era larga en un brazo y en el otro no y era de color blanco con negro parecia que esa bluza era hecha a su medida ya que resaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo y no solo eso sino que llevaba una falda roja con cuadros pequeños negros que le llegaban a mitad del muslo dejando ver sus largas y firmes piernas tambien usaba unas zapatillas negras y blancas tipo muchacha seguia caminando introduciendose cada vez mas en el desierto,hasta que se para de golpe y sin darse cuenta frente a ella habia una enorme puerta ,parecia muy antigua ya que tenia unos extraños pero llamativos adornos,la muchacha toco la puerta y de la nada salieron dos guardias con mascaras que inpedian ver sus rostros

-Que desea?-Pregunto uno de los sujetos

-Soy nueva alumna-Dice la muchacha juntando sus manos

-Como se llama-Dice el mismo sujeto

-Akame-Dice la muchacha mirando firme al sujeto

-Con que la hija de los mejores asesinos-Dice el sujeto,a lo cual Akame no respondio nada

-Puede pasar-Dice el sujeto mientras abre la enorme puerta

La muchacha se quedo algo sorprendida por lo enorme que era la escuela y quien no era enorme era tan grande como un castillo o mas ,pero que importa fue lo primero que recorrio por la mente de la muchacha y solo se dirijio al salon que le habian asignado dias atras,vio como algunas chicas conversaban a lo gusto.

Akame se dirigio a un asiento al final de la clase y se limito a observar que tipo de personas estarian en su clase,hubo alguien que le llamo mas la atencion fue una muchacha, a su parecer era muy hermosa,tenia el cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no solo eso su cabello era de un extraño pero hermoso color celeste como el mar y sus ojos eran una tonalidad de marron;la chica vestia una bluza blanca que le llegaba hasta los codos,era obio que la chica era esbelta y no solo eso tenia tambien una espectular figura,su cintura era pequeña tambien usaba un short negro dejando ver sus largas y bien detalladas piernas ademas usaba unas botas habia algo en ella que le llamaba la atencion tal vez sea su mirada que le recordaba mucho a la de...

-Mejor olvidarlo-Susurra akame mientras desvia la mirada y ve a dos jovencitas,una con el cabello negro y otra con el cabello marron oscuro,Akame se quedo observandolas detalladamente a las muchachas,como reian,sonreian parecian amigables la pelinegra era muy alta a su parecer era muy palida que parecia un fantasma usaba una bluza de tiras color purpura tambien usaba unos pantalones negros cubriendo del todo sus largas y palidas piernas ademas usaba unas sandalias color marron,sus ojos de esta muchacha eran naranjas que reflejaban alegria y emocion ;la pelimarron era un poco mas baja que la pelinegra usaba un top azul que dejaba ver su pequeña cintura,tambien usaba un short blanco que dejaba ver sus detalladas piernas con unas zapatillas que combinavan con su conjunto sus ojos eran preciosos al parecer de Akame eran de un hermoso tono de color purpura eran exoticos que atraeria a cualquier persona,esas muchachas reian parecian dos niñas de Kinder,Akame sonrio con algo de amargura y volvio a desviar la mirada que fue dirigida hacia el pizarron que luego de unos minutos entro una mujer de ya al avanzada edad ,parecia ser la maestra

-Bueno alumnos,este año sere yo su profesora-Dice la mujer parandose frente a la clase

-Por ser primer dia,hoy tendremos enfrentamientos de parejas-Mientras camina por el salon

-Salgamos al patio-La maestra sale guiando a toda la clase al enorme patio

Akame vio como todos elegian a sus parejas,vio como las anteriores muchachas que jugan hicieron pareja y Akame se quedo sola,ella no conocia a nadie en esa escuela

-Hey tu,anda con ella-Dice la maestra señalando a la peliceleste de antes,yo me acerce cautelosa pero con paso firme hacia la peliceleste la cual solo se limito a mirarme

Cuando me coloque a unos metros de ella desblande mi espada que tenia y observe que ella saco un latigo,nos quedamos un momento en silencio,pude observar como las otras parejas empezaban con la ardua batalle.Y en menos de un segundo empezo nuestra ardua batalla,yo la atacaba directamente mientras que ella me intentaba enrollar con su latigo,pasaron minutos que parecieron que fueron horas hasta incluso dias;Tenia mi espada en el cuello de la muchacha y ella habia logrado enrollarme con su latigo muy fuetemente diria a punto de dar el ultimo golpe y al parecer ella tambien,hasta que...

-Suficiente por hoy-Dice la maestra haciendo que Akame saque la espada del cuello de la muchacha mientras que la chica la suelta del agarre de su latigo;la maestra se retira con el grupo de clases al salon

Akame se quedo observando como se iban

-Buena pelea-Dice la peliceleste con la que se habia enfrentado anteriormente

-Gracias,tambien eres buena-Dice Akame sonriendo

-Me llamo Minami,un gusto-Dice la peliazul dandole la mano

-Yo soy Akame-Dice Akame mientras sujeta la mano se la peliazul algo temerosa

-Soy nueva en la escuela-Dice minami poniendose al lado de Akame

-Yo tambien,vamos a comer?-Dice Akame

-Hi-Dice minami siguiendo a Akame

Estaban conversando amenamente,cuando llegaron al comedor se llevaron con la gran sorpresa de que era enorme,ellas elijieron la comida y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba vacia ya que las otras estaban llenas;Akame y Minami conversaban hasta que son interrumpidas por

-Disculpen-Dice una pelimarron a la cual era a la que Akame habia visto jugar

-Si?-Dijo minami observando a ambas muchachas que se encontraban paradas frente a ella y de Akame

-Podemos sentarnos?-Dijo la pelinegra que se habia abstenido a hablar hasta ahora

A lo cual Akame asintio y Minami dijo un suave-si-las otras chicas se sentaron

-Me llamo Utsutsu-Dijo la pelimarron observando como comia Akame

-Un gusto yo soy Minami y ella es Akame-Dice Minami señalando a Akame y viendo como se peleba con la comida,literalmente;Akame se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-Yo me llamo Yuno-dice la pelinegra mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

-Y en que dormitorios les toca?-Pregunto Utsutsu comiendo una torta de chocolate

-Pues ami...-Dice Minami mientras saca un papel-en la 263,a ustedes?-mientras coloca el papel en su bolsillo y observa detenidamente a las tres muchachas frente a ella

-Ami en el 263-Dice Akame comiendo un pedazo de carne

-A nosotras tambien-Dicen Utsutsu yYuno al unisolo

-Etto...-Dice Akame jugando con sus dedos-Son hermanas?-desvia la mirada

-Somos mellizas-Dicen Utsutsu y Yuno

-Bueno espero nos llevemos bien,ya que vamos a convivir todo este año-Dice Minami sonriendoles maternalmente

-Yo creo que nos vamos a volver muy buenas amigas-Dice utsutsu tragandose dos caramelos de quien sabe donde saco

Las chicas conversaban amenamente,Akame se limitaba a escuchar aunque estaba mas perdida en sus pensamientos,pensaba como estaria ella,se sentia culpable de que la haigan separado de ella pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos

-Y tus padres Akame?-dice Minami llamando la atencion de Akame

-Pues no lo se-Dice Akame agachando levemente la cabeza

Las otras tres muchachas se sintieron algo terribles,por hacer sentir haci a su nueva amiga,cuando iban a decir algo para arreglar las cosas

-Pero no importa-Dijo Akame con una sonrisa algo escalofriante

Siguieron caminando pero en completo silencio,era un silencio se animo a hablar ya que el ambiente estaba algo tenso;Ya habian pasado dos semanas y se habian vuelto muy encontraban sentadas cada una en sus bancas del salon,y la maestra entro haciendo que todos los alumnos que se encontraban parados se sentaron mas rapidos que un rayo

-Muy bien,hoy les encargare misiones-Dice la maestra leyendo una hoja

-Los agrupare de grupos de cuatro-Dice mientras se para ante la clase

-Len,Kimi,Run y Elizabeth son un grupo-y asi continuo hasta que llego a nuestra querida Akame y sus amigas

-Akame,Minami,Utsustsu y Yuno son un grupo-La maestra cierra un libro

-Elijan a los lideres y que ellos vengan a mi escritorio-La maestra se dirige al asiento

Las chicas aun no decidian al lider

-Que tal tu Akame?-Dice Utsutsu

-Si,me parece lo mejor-Dice Minami

-Que dices Akame?-Dice Yuno observando a Akame

-Por supuesto-Dice Akame mientras que las otras chicas restantes asienten,Akame se dirige a paso firme al escritorio de la maestra

Los lideres de todos los equipos hicieron una fila para que les den su mision,Akame observaba como la maestra les hablaba y les daba un papel y asi continuo hasta llegar a ella.

-Bueno,su mision sera aca-Dice mientras le da una hoja doblada-Tienen que asesinar al mounstro que aparece solo de noche-Observa a Akame detenidamente

-Cuando empezamos?-Dice akame sosteniendo firme el papel

-Pues cuanto antes,preparen sus cosas y no vuelvan si no lo asesinan-observa unos papeles

Akame se acerca a su grupo que se encontraba charlando,hasta que la vieron

-En que consiste la mision?-Pregunta Minami

Akame desdobla el papel que le dieron y ve un desierto,en la parte de abajo decia"Desierto Prohibido"

-En el desierto prohibido-Dijo Akame

.. Hay un mounstro que aparece en la noche-Dice Utsutsu temblando y abrazandose a Yuno

-Pues nuestra mision es asesinar a ese mounstro-Dice Akame guardando el papel

-Y cuando empezamo?-Dice Minami

-Vamos a preparar nuestras cosas,porque es ahora mismo-Akame se gira y se dirige a los dormitorios siendo seguida por las otras chicas,busco bajo la cama y saco un portafolio ahi estaba una espada que emitia una aura negra y no solo eso sino que habian unos frascos con liquidos de colores

-Que es eso?-Dice Utsutsu viendo a Akame

-Es mi espada-Dice akame analizando cada detalle de la espada

-Es cierto que armas tienen ustedes?-Dice Minami observando a las mellizas

-Pues como nosotras somos mellizas tenemos dos pistolas-Dice Utsutsu sacando una pistola negra, mientras que Yuno tenia una pistola gris igual a la de Utsutsu

-Y cual es la tuya?-Dice Yuno guardando la pistola y mirando a Minami

-Es un latigo-Dice Minami sacando un largo latigo

-Bueno ya que sabemos,cuales son nuestras armas vamonos-Dice Akame saliendo de la habitacion

Todas salieron con mochilas en mano y se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela donde parecia que estaban todos los estudiantes recien llegados con sus cosas en mano y una gran fila

-Disculpa para que es la fila-Dice minami a una chica de la fila-Es para que nos lleven al lugar de la mision-la jovencita mira a Minami-Arigato-Dice Minami y vuelve con su grupo

-Y para que es?-Dice Utsutsu

-Es para que nos lleven a la mision-Dice Minami

Las cuatro se formaron en la fila,veian como les daban un auto todo terreno que parecia de militares y se iban,y llegaron hasta ellas.

-La lider?-Dijo un sujeto cubierto el rostro

Akame dio un paso adelante,a lo cual el sujeto entendio

-Ese es de ustedes-Dice el sujeto señalando un auto y le dio las llaves a Akame,la cual cogio las llaves y se dirigio a su grupo

-Alguna sabe conducir?-Dijo Akame a lo cual Yuno alzo la mano temerosa

-Bueno llevanos aca-Dice Akame dandole el mapa a Yuno

-Hi-Dice Yuni yendo al auto y prendiendolo,le hace unas señas a las chicas,ella se acercan al auto y colocan sus cosas en la cajuela del auto y se sienta Utsutsu al lado de Yuno mientras que Minami se coloca al lado de Akame.Y asi empezaba su primera mision y muy segura de que no seria la ultima...


	3. Capítulo 2

Yuno condujo el auto hasta el desierto,decidiron buscar un lugar para poner sus cosas

-Ahi?-Dice Minami señalando una cueva que se encontraba a unos 50 metros de ellos

Yuno se acerco a maxima velocidad el auto,dejandolo estacionado adentro de la cueva

-Guau,es enorme!-Exclama utsutsu

-Armenos el campamento-Dice Minami

Las chicas armaron el campamento,pusieron un lugar para la fogata,jamas se habian divertido asi,se sentia que ese momento nunca terminaria

-Chicas,el mounstro aparece en la noche verdad?-Dice utsutsu

Akame asintio y observo la accion de Utsutsu

-Pues en la noche lo buscaremos-Dice utsutsu esperando la reaccion de las demas

-Me parece buena idea-Dice Yuno

-Pues por mi no hay inconvenientes-Dice Minami y observando a Akame

-Como quieran-Dice Akame cruzando los brazos

-Bueno,vengan-Dice utsutsu entrando mas afondo en la cueva,las chicas dudaron un segundo en seguirla-Vengan-en ese momento la siguieron a paso firme aunque Yuno esta temblando del miedo y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a una laguna

-Una laguna en un desierto?-Dice Minami mirando extrañada la laguna

-Pues parece que si,y si nos damos una remojada?-Dice utsutsu

-Siiii!-Exclamo yuno saltando de la alegria-Bueno... Si quieren..-Dice Yuno jugando con sus dedos

-Ok-Dice Minami-Trajieron trajes de baño?-A lo cual Akame nego y tambien Utsutsu,el resto miro a Yuno detenidamente esperando su respuesta

-Yo traje varios,por si las dudas-Dice Yuno

-Y estamos en un desierto-Susurro Akame

Yuno se dirigio presurosa a la entrada de la cueva donde dejaron sus cosas y saco una mochila de su enorme maleta y volvio con las muchachas la cual observaron su rapidez de su amiga

-Veamos...-Susurro Yuno abriendo la maleta y observandola detenidamente

-Este para ti-Exclamo Yuno sacando un traje de una pieza de color verde y dandoselo a Utsutsu

-Guau que lindo!-Dijo utsutsu analizando cada detalle del traje

-Toma-Dice Yuno dandole uno rojo de dos pieza a Akame-Te gusta?-dice esperanzada

-...si...-Dice akame fingiendo alegria

-Este es tuyo-Dice dandole uno de dos piezas color celeste a Minami a lo cua ella asiente

-Y el tuyo?-Dice Minami observando a Yuno

-Aca esta-Dice mientras saca uno de una pieza color violeta

Pasaron unos minutos y las chicas aparecieron vestidas usando los trajes,les quedaba precioso a las cuatro.

Se metieron a la laguna,reian se divertian hasta que empezaron a oir ruidos

-Que fue eso?-Dice Minami asustada por el fuerte movimiento

-Calma chicas-Dijo Yuno estirando sus brazos

Luego de esos grandes ruidos todo quedo en completo silencio

-Ven va a estar bien -Dice Yuno siendo interrumpida por un fuerte sonido pero no solo eso sino que el techo de la cueva se cayo encima de todas,antes que las aplastara a las cuatro,Akame reacciono y dio un gran salto cargando a sus amigas y evitando que las lastimaran

-haaaaaaaaaaa-Grito Utsutsu abrazandose al brazo de Akame-Estoy viva?-Mira a Akame-Eres un angel-Dice mientras sus ojos de ella se iluminan

-Que fue eso-Dice desesperada Minami

Vieron como un enorme pie azul subia por el hueco hecho anteriormente en la cueva,las chicas observaron y vieron como volvian a pisar fuerte la cueva

-Vamos afuera!-Grita Akame mientras jala del brazo a Utsutsu la cual quedo paralizada del miedo

Cuando salieron afuera se llevaron con la gran sorpresa de que parecia ser el mounstro del desierto pero habia algo mas que les llamo la atencion,algo pequeño estaba atacando al gran mounstro el cual seguia derribando el lugar del que ellas habian salido,las cuatro se miran y asienten y corren lo mas rapido a la entrada dela cueva cada una busca en sus cosas;Akame saca su espada mientras que Minami saca su latigo ademas las mellizas sacan unas pistolas luego de eso las cuatro salen lo mas veloz de la cueva

Akame salta por el poco techo de la cueva que quedaba al brazo del mounstro luego Minami trepa de pie del mounstro hasta llegar al otro brazo y enreda su latigo en el abdomen del mounstro el cual cae al piso paralizado gritando de dolor mientras que las mellizas disparan veloz mente a la boca del mounstro,cuando iban a disparar una vez mas son interrumpidas-Que cren que hacen?-Dijo una muchacha de cabellera verde que le llegaba hasta el muslo tenia unos hermosos ojos azules que parecian el propio mar en persona,su cabello lo tenia despeinado parecia que hubiera dormido en un arbusto y su ropa era estilo militar aunque estaba algo desgarrada

-Pues cazamos al mounstro-Dice Utsutsu bajando la pistola

-Ese es mi mounstro!-Exlama la peliverde exaltada

-Tu lo construiste?-Dice Yuno seria apuntando a la Peliverde

-Claro que no!-Reclama la peliverde cruzada de brazos

-Entonces...-Dice Minami

-Mi mision es asesinar al mounstro,no se metan!-Dice la peliverde llendo directo al mounstro

-Es nuestro!-Exclama Minami interponiendose en su camino

Mientras que seguian peleando,el mounstro se para y las intenta pisar a lo cual ellas reaccionan a tiempo

La peliverde lo empieza a atacar con unas bombas y empieza a correr a otro lado llevando al mounstro,las chicas lo persiguieron vieron como la peliverde perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo el mounstro parecia que daria su ultimo golpe pero antes de eso Akame le clava directo en el corazon del mounstro la espada a lo cual el cae ocasionando un gran movimiento

La peliverde solo observo sorprendida

-Gracias-Susurro la peliverde parandose

-Como te llamas?-Se acerco amigablemente Minami

-Kaori-Dijo la peliverde mirandolas-y ustedes-mientras se sacude el pantalon

-Utsutsu y Yuno-señala a las mellizas-Akame-señala a la pelinegra-Yo me llamo Minami-mientras que se señala a si misma sonriendo

-Porque estan con trajes de baño?-Dice Kaori extrañada mientras las observaba

-Vamos a cambiarnos-Dice Utsutsu llendo a la entrada de la cueva-Hemos peleado asi-Sige a las demas

Se demoraron unos minutos y cada una salio vestida con su respectiva ropa

-Eres muy buena atacante-Dijo Akame

-Ustedes no lo hicieron mal-Dice Kaori

-Porque no te unes a nuestra escuela?-Dice minami interrumpiendolas-Es una escuela de asesinos-Mira fijamente a Kaori

-Claro,eres muy buena atacando-Dice utsutsu

-No lo se-Dice Kaori cruzando los brazos-Me tengo que ir-Se gira sobre sus talones y les da una seña de despedida con su mano

-jump... Me parece buena chica-Dice Minami observando como se aleja la peliverde

-Lo mejor sera que volvamos-Dice Akame mientras ve la cueva fijamente

-Si-Dice Minami mientras van a recoger sus cosas

Las cuatro guardaron sus cosas y las metieron a la cuajela,Yuno le dio una ultima mirada al lugar y subio al auto donde el resto de las chicas que solo se limitaron a darle una ultima mirada al lugar y dirigirse a la de todo el transcurso del viaje,por fin llegaron a la escuela.

-Puff que cansado-Dice Utsutsu bajandose del auto despues de las largas horas que estaban sentadas

-Si,lo unico que quiero es descansar-Dice Minami con un rostro algo sombrio

-Bueno,primero hay que decirle que cumplimos la mision-Dice Akame mirando a sus agotadas amigas

-Si-Dice Yuno aunque parecia mas un zombi

Las cuatro se dirigieron al salon de la maestra a paso un poco lento,ya que una de ellas se atoro en un casillero,no pregunten como porque ni ella misma lo sabe...

-Maestra-Dice Yuno

-Volvieron!-Exclama la maestra

-Si,acaso no lo esperaba-Dice Utsutsu con una ceja levantada

-Jump...bueno como les fue-Dice la maestra mirando a las demas con una gotita estilo anime

-Aca esta-Dice Akame mientras le da una foto del mounstro asesinado a la maestra

-Muy bien,espero sigan asi,pueden ir a descansar por hoy-Dijo la Maestra guardando la foto

Las cuatro asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en las cuales consistia con tres enormes dormitorios y en cada dormitorio habian dos camas,en uno dormian Utsutsu y Yuno mientras que en otro dormian Akame y Minami y bueno pues el tercero unas esquinas de las habitaciones cada una guardaba sus armas de ataque.

-Estoy muerta!-Exclama Utsutsu entrando a la habitacion-Me voy a la recamara-camina siendo seguida por Yuno a paso lento

-Creo que yo tambien-Dice Minami siendo seguida por Akame

Las cuatro dormian placidamente y esque realmente estaban tan cansadas que se quedaron dormidas un dia entero y no las desperto ni un rayo o terremoto.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

En una habitacion algo oscura que solo podian captarse unos pocos rayos de luz se podia divisar a dos bultos,uno bien cubierto como si estuviera dentro de una cueva pequeña y la otra estaba medio cuerpo en el piso ademas se escuchaban sus ronquidos

-A despertar dormilonas-Dice Minami apareciendo alegremente en la habitacion

-haaaa 5 minutitos mas!-Exclama la que estaba desparramada en la cama

Minami se acerca a paso rapido a lss cortinas y las abre haciendo que a muchacha que se encontraba medio cuerpo en la cama cayera al suelo dandose un golpe

-Haaaaaa!-Grita asustada Utsutsu mientras se levanta del piso

-Eso pasa por no levantarte-Dice Minami sacandole la lengua y acercandose al bulto

-Despierta!-Exclama Minami gritando muy cerca del bulto

-No me asustes!-Dice una Yuni con los ojos cerrados y cayendose del sueño

-A vestirse-Dice Minami a lo cual ambas se ven confundidas-Hay clases estupidas!-mientras cruza sus brazos y cierra los ojos

-Voy a llegar tarde!-Exclama Yuno corriendo por la habitacion

-Ahora que me doy cuenta y Akame?-Pregunta Utsutsu haciendo que Yuno pare de golpe

-Pues ya esta en clases-Dijo Minami dejando desconcertadas a ambas

-Oh no ya es tarde!-Grita Yuno corriendo al baño

-ZZZZZZZZZ-Se escuchaban los ronquidos de Utsutsu

-Bueno me ire adelantando-Dice Minami mientras cierra la puerta y se dirige al salon

Minami vio a su amiga azabache sentada con los brazos detras de la nuca mientras que sus ojos permanecian cerrados,se veia pacifica

-Akame!-Exclama Minami haciendo que la pelinegra se caiga de la silla

-Oye ten mas cuidado-Dice Akame sobandose la cabeza

-Jejeje perdon-Dice Minami sacando la lengua y dandose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Bueno sientate-Dice Akame,Minami asiente y se coloca al lado de Akame

De pronto se escucha unas pisadas algo tenebrosas parecia que queria destrozar el piso con una de ella,todos los alumnos observan la puerta detenidamente viendo quien provocaba tal ruido y de pronto aparece la maestra con una cara que daba mucho mas que miedo

-Alumnos!-Exclama la maestra haciendo saltar a todos los presentes

-Ma..ma..estra-Dijo una alumna algo temblorosa

-Que pasa!-Grita la maestra asustando aun mas a la alumna

-Por..por...que esta...asi...-Dice la alumna no podiendo articular mas palabras

-A que te refieres!-Exclama aun mas fuerte la maestra

-Pa..pare...ce..mo..les..ta..-Dice la alumna escondiendose bajo su mesa

-O.. Era eso-Dice con mas naturalidad-No se pregunta esas cosas!-La señala-Castigada,tendras que matar a una manada de leones!-Exclama la maestra mas molesta

-Si... Ma..es..tra..-Dice la alumna saliendo del salon

-Pobre chica-Dice en susurro Minami viendo por donde salio la muchacha

-Bueno-Dice la maestra mas relajada-Tenemos una alumna nueva,pasa-Dice mientras que hace una seña hacia la puerta,entro una hermosa joven tenia su cabello en una trenza larga,su cabello era verde y unos preciosos ojos azules ademas usaba unos short negros que dejaban ver sus entalladas piernas y una bluza celeste que encajaba perfecto en su cuerpo y destacaba cada detalle de el.

-Podrias presentarte-Dice la maestra dando la seña que se pare frente

-Es un gusto conocerlos me llamo Kaori-Dice mientras muestra una sincera sonrisa,Minami y Akame cuando oyeron el nombre se sobresataron ya que esa joven no se parecia mucho a la que habian conocido en el desierto era totalmente distinta

-Sientate ahi-Señala un asiento a la izquierda de Akame,Kaori se sento siendo seguida por las atentas miradas de Akame y Minami

-Van a seguir viendome asi?-Dice Kaori cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos

-Bueno como quieres que no nos sorprendamos-Dice Minami observandola

-Sorprender de que?-Dice Kaori no entendiendolas

-Esque,no te pareces como te conocimos en el desierto-Dice Akame mirando a Kaori

-Bueno,bueno ya dejen de verme-Dice Kaori

-Ya ok-Dicen Minami y Akame al unisolo

-Y donde estan las-Kaori es interrumpida por otras dos voces que se escuchaban agitadas

-Maestra!-Exclama una figura acercandose

-Somos nosotras-Dice otra figura

-Utsutsu y Yuno tarde!-Dice la maestra muy furiosa

-Perdonenos-Dicen ambas mientras se arrodillan

-Bueno,que se la ultima!-Grita la maestra-Pasen-Les sede el paso a ambas las cuales miran extrañadas a la peliverde

-Es Kaori-Dice Minami señalando a la peliverde

-Que!-Exclaman ambas acercandose a la peliverde y viendola como un extraterrestre,mientras que Yuno le tocaba el brazo con una ramita en forma chibi

-Ya dejenme!-Estalla furiosa Kaori

-A sentarse Utsutsu y Yuno!-Exclama la maestra

Las dos volaron a sus asientos como rayos mas rapidos que en una tormenta

-Que bueno que te animaste a venir a esta escuela-Susurra Utsutsu

-Espero nos volvamos muy buenas amigas-Dice minami mientras le sonrie amablemente a Kaori

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningun inconveniente,aunque una que otra broma por parte de las mellizas

-Oye y donde es tu dormitorio-Dice Yuno

-Pues...-Kaori saca un papel doblado de su bolsillo-el 263,Donde es?-Guarda el papel

-Es nuestra habitacion!-Exclama Utsutsu haciendo que Yuno caiga de cara al piso

-Oye estupida!-Dice yuno con la cara roja y su mirada asustaba a Utsutsu

-Haaaaaaa!-Dice Utsutsu corriendo de un lado a otro

-Te voy a matar!-Grita furiosa Yuno persiguiendo a Utsutsu

-Salvenme!-Grita Utsutsu saltando encima de una mesa

Akame y Minami ya estaban acostumbradas a ese par pero Kaori aun no,su cara lo decia todo estaba feliz lo demostraba con esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro,las otras dos solo se alegraban que su nueva amiga se la pasara muy bien con ella y tal vez se volverian mejores amigas,bueno el tiempo lo dira...


	4. Chapter 3

Casi habia pasado una semana desde que Kaori aparecio en la escuela,pero basto solo una para que se vuelva muy unida con aquellas chicas que conocio en el desierto.

 **En la mañana**

Tres de nuestras protagonistas ya estaban en clase mientras que dos de nuestras chicas faltaban

-Adonde estan-Dice Kaori mirando para todos los lados

-Se supone que estarian aca-Dice Akame sentandose en su asiento

-Bueno,seguro llegaran tarde,como siempre-Dice Minami rodando los ojos

De pronto sintieron como la puerta se cerraba

-Alumnos!,a sus asientos-Grita el maestro mientras se sienta en su escritorio

Cuando todos los alumnos sacaban sus cosas, se escucho como tocaron la puerta

-Pasen!-Exclama el maestro mirando la puerta

Todos desviamos la mirada hacia la puerta y vieron a dos muchachas una despeinada que parecia un nido de aves mientras que la otra usaba su chaqueta al reves

-Porque la tardanza-Dice el maestro mirandolas fijamente

-Perdone,hubo un emergencia-Dice Utsutsu

-Bueno,pasen-Dice el maestro mientras las ve sentarse

Habia pasado aproximadamente una hora,pero la clase es interrumpida nuevamente

-Pasen!-Exclama el maestro

Se veian a cinco chicos frente la puerta mirando al maestro con una sonrisa burlona

-Veo que se dignan a venir!-Exclama el maestro acercandose a los chicos

-Podemos pasar?-Dice uno de ellos

-No vienen casi un mes!-Dice el maestro mirandolos molesto

-Nos dignamos a venir a su clase-Dice el peliazul restandole importancia al asunto

-No me hable asi!-Exclama el maestro

-Quiere que él llame a su padre-Dice mientras señala al pelirojo

-No,esta bien Pasen y presentence-Dice el maestro sediendo el paso

Los cinco pasaron y se colocaron frente a la clase

-Mucho gusto,me llamo Hikaru espero ser que seamos buenos amigos-Dice un chico de cabellera marron ,tez morena con unos hermosos ojos celestes que eran cubiertos por un par de gafas que le daban una apariencia de alguien inteligente,alguna que otra chica gritaba"Casate conmigo"

-Yo soy Haruyuku,me encantaria conocer a cada una de ustedes chicas-Les guiña el ojo haciendo que algunas chicas se sonrojen,tenia el cabello gris y unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes que harian caer muerta a cualquier chica

-Yo me llamo Zero-Hace un ademan de saludo con su mano tenia una cabellera color azul oscuro con unos detallados ojos verdes que reslataban en su hermoso rostro,unas chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos mientras le silbaban

-Yo me llamo Natsuki-Dice un pelirojo con unos penetrantes ojos de color gris y tenia en su rostro una sonrisa,las chicas se quedaban babeando tan solo mirandolo

-Yo soy...Yuki-Dice un pelinegro de ojos negros mientras guarda sus audifonos,el usaba todo negro aunque he de admitir que ese era su color,alguna que otra chica le daba su numero pero el se avergonzaga

-Ya,ya no hagan escandalo y a sentarse!-Exclama el maestro

Todas las chica se quedaron mirando a los chicos en toda la clase,bueno todas no nuestras excepciones son las cinco que no se dejaban convenser por ellos

-Oigan chicas-Dice Yuno llamando la atencion de sus amigas

-Que pasa Yuno?-Dice Minami observandola

-Que le ven todas las chicas a esos-Dice Kaori

-Donde lo vi?-Susurra para ella misma Akame

-Dijiste algo?-Dice Yuno

-Ehh...no -Dice Akame mientras mueve los brazos nerviosa

-Si ami tambien esos chicos no me agradan,osea vienen a si de la nada,faltan y todo-Dice Minami cruzando sus brazos mientras cierra sus ojos

-Y ese tal Haruyuku que se cree un galan o que-Dice Kaori algo molesta

-Pues,bueno olviden eso mejor-Dice utsutsu interrumpiendonos

-Alumnos silencio!-Exclamo el maestro moviendo sus brazos-Bueno,hoy me dijieron que les entregaran sus respectivos uniformes-Cierra los ojos y se dirige a su escritorio

Se escucharon algunos abucheos hacia el maestro

-Y tambien me informaron sobre una fiesta de bienvenida-Dice el maestro escuchando como sus alumnos se alegraban por la noticia

-Haa que genial una fiesta!-Dice utsutsu

-No me gustan las fiestas-Dice cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos Kaori

-O vamos por nosotras-Dice Yuno haciendole carita de borrego

-Bien-Mientras se le denota un leve sonrojo-No vuelvas a hacer eso-Susurra Kaori

-Ustedes tambien iran!-Grita Utsutsu mientras señala a Akame y Minami a lo cual ellas asienten

-Ahora tenemos que ver nuestros vestidos!-Exclama emocionada Yuno

-Tenemos que usar vestido!-Grita frustada Kaori

-Si obvio-Dice Yuno

-Bueno-Dice Minami siendo interrumpida

-Antes que me olvide alumnos,sus uniformes estan en sus Habitaciones,luego de la fiesta de bienvenida quiero verlos a todos con sus uniformes-El maestro sale del salon de clases

-Chicas que les parece si vamos de compras!-Exclama Minami

-Hi-Dicen las cuatro restantes

Utsutsu observaba como el resto de chicas de su aula se acercaban a esos chicos nuevos

-Hey chicas-Dice Utsustu

-Si?-Dice Yuno mientras observa a su amiga

-Que armas creen que tengan esos chicos-Dice Utsutsu dirigiendo la mirada a los recien llegados

-Pues..para que el maestro se ponga si-Dice Akame-Deben ser fuertes-Los observa fijamente

Mientras ellas seguian charlando amenamente,no se dieron cuenta que los chicos recien llegados se acercaban a ellas

-Que hay linduras-Dice Haruyuku mientras les guiña el ojo lo cual hace sonrojar a Utsutsu

-Que quieren!-Exclama Kaori viendo amenazadoramente a Haruyuku

-Hey preciosa calmate-Dice Haruyuku

-Pues vayanse!-Vuelve a exclamar Kaori

-A lo que vinimos Haruyuku-Dice Hikaru moviendolo a un costado

-Pues a que vinieron?-Pregunta curiosa Yuno observando a Yuki quien permanecia callado observandolos

-Eso es muy facil,escuchamos que son muy buenas peleando,queremos una pelea-Dice Natsuki el cual se habia abstenido a participar en la conversacion

-Y si no queremos!-Exclama Akame

-Cuando queremos algo siempre lo obtenemos-Dice Natsuki sonriendo de lado

-Pues esta vez no-Dice Akame cruzada de brazos y inflando sus mejillas haciendo sonrojar a Natsuki

-Nosotras tampoco pelearemos!-Exclama Minami

-Lo que queremos lo obtenemos no lo olvides-Dice Zero mirando amenazadoramente a Minami

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez-Dice Minami sacandole la lengua a Zero

-Zero y Natsu dejen de pelear-Dice Hikaru arrastrando a Natsuki y Zero

-Ya,ya calma bro-Dice Zero moviendo sus brazos

-Oye si,no nos arrastres -Dice Natsuki con los ojos cerrados

-Les pido mil disculpas por el comportamiento de estos idiotas-Dice Hikaru mientras hace una pequeña reverencia ante las chicas,las cuales lo observaban extrañadas

-Nos sentiriamos honrados si gustarian pelear con nosotros-Dice Hikaru

-Perdon,pero no queremos pelear-Dice Minami

-Esta bien para la proxima-Dice Hikaru

-Bueno,ya que no pelearemos,que tal si vamos al baile nena-Dice Haruyuki acercandose peligrosamente a Minami la cual retrocedia lentemente

-A mi amiga no te le acerques!-Exclama Kaori tirando humo por las orejas

-Calma muñeca tambien hay para ti-Dice Haruyuku viendo a Kaori

-No me digas muñeca,me llamo Kaori,lo oiste KAORI!-Exclama Kaori molesta

-Ya no estoy sordo-Dice Haruyuku,luego observa a Akame y se la acerca-Te gustaria una cita conmigo lindura-la observa fijamente,Akame lo ignora-Hey linda vamos una cita o quien sabe-Sonrie perversamente

-No me molestes idiota-Susurra Akame

-Hey Haruyuku vamonos!-Exclama en un tono molesto Natsuki

-Pero-Es interrumpido Haruyuku

-Que nos vamos idiota!-Exclama Natsuki girandose en sus talones sindo seguido por sus amigos

-Llamame muñeca-Dice Haruyuku yendose corriendo detras de sus amigos

-Por fin se fue-Dice Kaori mientras se relaja

-Pero,si quieren pelea por que no se la damos y ya?-Dice Utsutsu moviendo sus hombros

-No conocemos sus armas-Dice Akame cruzandose de brazos

-Bueno tiene razon seria un riesgo-Dice Minami

-Olvidemos eso,cuando vamos a ver nuestros vestido-Dice Yuno con una gran sonrira en su rostro

-La fiesta es dentro de una semana-Dice Utsutsu

-Pues hay que pedir permiso para salir de la escuela-Dice Akame,mientras que el resto asiente

-Amo ir de compras!-Exclama alegremente Yuno saltando

-Bueno ya que nos estamos volviendo muy cercanas,porque no hacemos una pijamada!-Dice Minami juntando sus manos

-Si,seria interesante y nos conoceriamos más-Dice Utsutsu

-Y al dia siguiente podemos ir de compras-Dice Akame sonriendo

-Siii!-Exclama Yuno

-Me parece buena idea-Dice Kaori restandole importancia al asunto

-Y si vamos a comer -Dice Utsutsu-Tengo hambre!-Exclama mientras que sostiene su estomago

Se dirigieron a la cafeteria a elegir sus respectivos almuerzos,cuando fueron a las mesas,todas estaban ocupadas

-Hu... Si vamos...alli!-Dice Minami señalando un enorme arbol que se encontraba en el centro del jardin de la escuela,las cuatro asintieron y se acercaron a paso lento

Cuando llegaron al arbol se colocaron bajo el arbol y se pusieron a conversar mientras que comian.

-Como creen que sean los uniformes?-Dice Yuno

-Como los de una escuela?-Dice Akame sarcasticamente

-Jajaja ni modo!-Dice Utsutsu riendose

-Ya ya-Dice Yuno moviendo sus manos en forma de negacion

-Bueno y...?que mas hablamos?-Dice Minami colocando su caserola a un lado

-Emm...-Dice Kaori con un dedo en la barbilla en forma pensativa

-Ya se!-Exclama emocionada Yuno,el resto solo la observo-Y si jugamos verdad o reto-Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro

-Me parece buena idea-Dice Utsutsu mientras mueve sus manos

-Quien empieza?-Dice Akame

-Um..yo puedo empezar?-Dice Yuno alzando su mano el resto asiente

-Muy bien...elijo a Utsutsu-Dice Yuno mientras señala a la susodicha-Verdad o reto?-Pregunta mientras espera una respuesta

-Um... Verdad-Dice utsutsu

-Alguno de los chicos de la escuela te parecen lindos?-Dice Yuno con una sonrisa muy picara haciendo que Utsutsu se sonroje

-Bueno...si-Dice Utsutsu mientras juega con sus dedos

-Quien?-Dice Yuno saltando hacia el lado de Utsutsu

-No,es solo una pregunta estupida!-Dice Utsutsu sacandole la lengua a Yuno

-Ok,ok ahora te toca a ti-Dice Yuno sentandose

-Um...elijo a...Minami-Dice Utsutsu señalandola-Verdad o reto-pone sus brazos en el piso

-Verdad-Dice Minami desviando la mirada

-Haz tenido enamorado?-Pregunta Utsutsu,haciendo que sus amigas miren a Minami interrogante

-No,jamas-Dice Minami cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos

-Ok,elije a alguien-Dice Utsutsu

-Ok,Akame-Dice Minami-Verdad o reto?-La obseva detenidamente

-Verdad-Dice Akame

-Cuentanos sobre tus padres-Dice Minami

-Mis padres eh... Pues son unos asesinos muy conocidos pero me abandonaron a mi y a mi hermana-Dice Akame restandole importancia

-Ok...-Dice Minami en un tono apagado-Solo queda Kaori-Observa a su amiga peliverde

-Verdad o reto Kaori-Dide Akame

-Reto-Dice Kaori

-Um...te reto a que te comas un postre de Yuno-Dice Akame mientras saca de quien sabe donde un plato con un contenido verde

-E...eso que es...-Dice Kaori mirando el plato como si fuera un elemento extraño jamas visto

-Mi postre de la mañana-Dice Yuno feliz-Espero te guste-Sonrie y cierra los ojos

-Toma,come todo-Le da el plato a Kaori la cua lo recibe temblorosa

-Ojala sobreviva-Susurra Kaori evitando ser escuchada

-Uhm..-Gimio nerviosa Kaori

-Vamos comelo,esta delicioso!-Exclama Yuno

Kaori agarro el cubierto temblorosa y se metio un bocado a la boca rapidamente,luego de unos segundos Kaori desaparecio y se volvio a mostrar saliendo del baño

-Bueno,cumplido-Dice Kaori acercandose a sus amigas

-Me estoy aburriendo,chicas!-Exclama Utsutsu observandolas

-Yo tambien!-Exclama a su lado Yuno

-No yo mas!-Grita euforica Utsutsu

-No yo mas que tu estupida!-Dice Yuno sadandole la lengua

-Calla estupida!-Dicd Utsutsu girandose

-No me digas estupida,estupida!-Grita Yuno

Mientras que Yuno y Utsutsu peleaban,el resto de las chicas las observaban,mientras que se alejaban lentamente.

-Vamos al salon-Susurra Minami mientras que las otras asienten y se alejan despacio sin que se den cuentan las otras dos.

-Que estupidas ,por pelear por eso-Dice Akame

-Jajajaja tienes razon ambas son estupidas -Dice Kaori

-Concuerdo con ustedes chicas-Dice Minami asintiendo

-Es cierto ya que no estamos haciendo nada porque no pedimos permiso para ir a ver los vestidos-Dice Minami esperando respuesta por parte de sus amigas

-Si,vamos...etto...donde tenemos que decir?-Pregunta Akame

-Nose..vayamos a ver por ahi-Dice Kaori cogiendo el brazo de ambas chicas y arrastrandolas con ella

Y asi empieza un nuevo enigma que resolver para nuestras protagonistas


	5. Chapter 4

Luego de que Kaori arrastro a Akame y a Minami hacia una sala que tenia un gran letrero que decia"Direccion".

-Bueno,ahi nos deben dar el permiso-Dice Kaori señalando el aula y parando de golpe haciendo que Akame y Minami caigan al suelo una encima de otra

-Cuidado que somos humanas!-Grita exaltada Akame

-Si ten mas cuidado-Dice Minami sobandose la cabeza

-Jejeje,perdon chicas-Dice Kaori golpeandose la cabeza y sacando la lengua graciosamemte

-Bueno,pasemos-Dice Akame mientras ingresa al aula siendo seguida por sus amigas

El lugar se encontraba oscuro,no se podia ver nada a su alrededor pero sin darse cuenta una luz se pudo observar que iluminaba un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba una mujer sentada observando a las muchachas las cuaes la observaban extrañadas.

-Que desean?-Dijo la mujer que solo se limito a observar unos papeles

-Bue...no-Dijo Minami nerviosa mientras observaba a la mujer

-Nos gustaria pedir permiso para salir de la escuela un dia-Dijo Kaori mientras dio un paso adelante

-Uhm.. Cuando seria-Dijo la mujer observandola

-Pues mañana-Dijo Akame

-Como se llaman?-Dijo mirando fijamente a las tres

-Pue..es yo soy Akame,ellas son Minami y Kaori-Akame señala a las susodichas

-Esta bien se los dare,parecen buenas chicas-Dijo la mujer prendiendo las luces,ella tenia su cabello de un tono rojizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes que adornaban su rostro-Me llamo Zill

-Zill-Susurraron al mismo tiempo las chicas

-Bueno muchas gracias-Dijo Kaori

-o,casi se nos olvida-Dice Akame mirando a ambas chicas

-Que cosa?-Dice Minami

-Pueden ir tambien dos amigas mas-Dijo Akame a la maestra Zill

-Si,no se preocupen-Dijo Zill sonriendoles

Mientras que las tres chicas celebraban que les dieron permiso

 **EN OTRO LADO**

En una habitacion oscura se podia ver a dos figuras

-Natsu que pasa!-Grito euforico un recien llegado prendiendo las luces

-Nada-Dice Natsuki restandole importancia

-Uhm... Haz estado muy raro ultimamente-Dice Zero

-Que,no estoy normal-Dice Mientras mueve sus manos negandolo nerviosamente

-Bueno entonces por que no nos damos una escapa-Dice Haruyuku levantandose de su asiento

-Si,mañana vamos-Dice zero saltando de alegria

-Y si...nos descubren?-Dice Hikaru jugando con sus dedos

-No lo creo-Dice Haruyuku

-Y adonde vamos?-Dijo Yuki guardando sus audifonos

-Pues...-Dice Haruyuku con una mano en la barbilla

-Ya se vera ahi -Dice Zero

-Cambia de cara !-Dice Zero molesto por la actitud de Natsuki

-Ya,ya,ya,deja de joder Zero!-Grita Natsuki

-Calmate!-Dice Zero

-Saldre a caminar-Susurro Natsuki saliendo lo mas rapido del lugar y dirigiendose al patio

-Esos estupidos-Dijo entre si haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en su rostro

De pronto sono su celular,el saco cuidadosamente el celular y se fijo de quien se trataba y contesto

-Hola?-Dijo Natsuki

-Hijo mio!-Se escuchaba del otro lado del celular

-Padre...que quieres?-Dice Natsuki mirando a todos lados

-Acaso no puedo llamar porque te extraño-Dicen al otro lado

-Padre enserio!-Exclama Natsuki

-Bueno a lo que llamo,porque no fuiste un mes a la escuela!-Exclam furioso el padre de Natsuki

-No,padre ellos mienten-Dice excusandose Natsuki

-Si,sigues asi no podras con el legado de nuestra familia-Dice calmandose el padre de Natsuki

-No te preocupes padre sere el mejor asesino del mundo,como tú-Dice Natsuki

-Mas te vale...mas te vale-Dice su padre

-Adios padre-Dice Natsuki

-Adios hijo mio-Dice cortando la otra linea de telefono

-Porque siempre debe ser asi?-Susurra Natsuki regresando a su habitacion

-Adonde habran ido?-Dice Natsuki observando la habitacion cuidadosamente

Se coloco sobre su cama y se puso sus audifonos

 **Mientras tanto:**

-Estupidaaaaaa!-Exclama Yuno

-No tu eres mas estupidaaaa!-Grita Utsutsu

-Diganles..chicas?-Dice yuno-Adonde fueron?-mira a todos lados

-Vamos a buscarlas-Dice Utsutsu mientras va en camino

 **En otro lado:**

-Creen que esas estupidas se haigan dado cuenta que nos fuimos?-Pregunta Kaori

-Seguramente recien se dan cuenta-Dice Akame asintiendo

-Si,seguro-Dice Minami mientras asiente y cierra los ojos

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio cuando empezaron a sentir unos pasos acercarse a ellas

-Estupidas,malvadas,idiotas!-Exclamaban esas voces mientras se acercaban a Minami,Akame y Kaori

-Corran!-Exclama Akame arrastrando a Minami y a Kaori del cabello

-Detente de inmediato Akame!-Grita Yuno corriendo detras de ellas

-Y que fuera estupida-Exclama Akame corriendo a gran velocidad dejando atras a Yuno y a Utsutsu

-hmmm...estoy aburrida vamos a comer!-Dice Utsutsu

-Siiii!-Exclama Yuno dandose media vuelta dirigiendose al comedor

 **Mientras:**

-Bueno,las perdimos...-Dice Minami mirando hacia atras

-Vamos a nuestra habitacion-Dice Akame mientras que las otras asienten

-Me estaba olvidando-Dice Kaori-La maestra me dijo que luego del baile nos daria una mision,pero no la explico detalladamente-Sostiene su barbilla pensativa

 **Al dia siguiente:**

-Awwwww-Se oyo un bostezo-Que cansada estoy-Dice la muchacha pelinegra mientras estira los brazos

De pronto se escucho el crujido de la puerta

-Que bueno que despertaste-Dice Minami parandose en la puerta

-Tan tarde te levantaste?-Dice Minami

-Ah...esque sali a entrenar en la noche-Dice Akame

-Hoy vamos a ir a lo de los vestidos asi que vistete-Dice Minami saliendo de la habitacion

Cuando Akame salio de la habitacion sus amigas ya la esperaban afuera

-Bien vamos..-Dice Yuno mientras las otras asienten

Las cuatro se acercaron al gran porton por el cual ingresaron,ahi se encontraban los guardias

-Que deseean?-Pregunto un sujeto cubierto con una tunica y una mascara evitando ver su rostro

-Tenemos permiso para salir hoy-Dice Kaori parandose delante de todas

El sujeto se saco la mascara y las observo,como estudiandolas,luego se volvio a colocar la mascara

-Pueden salir-Dice dando la señal,y en un momento las puertas se abrieron

Las chicas salieron y solo vieron desierto

-Tenemos que ir a un centro comercial-Dice Akame y de un momento a otro las chicas se encontraban saltando por encima a gran velocidad,que no eran facil de divisar por cualquier persona.

Y en unos segundos se encontraban paradas encima de una montaña observando la corta distancia hacia un enorme templo.

-La maestra Zill dijo que aca compran su ropa-Dijo Minami señalando el templo

-Vamos-Dijo Akame siendo seguida por sus amigas

Mientras mas se acercaban mas se sentian observadas,como si las vigilaran,se oian pasos,cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta de templo salieron 5 sujetos enmascarados atacandolas de repente,esquivaban pero atacar...

-Chicas...-Dijo Kaori-No pense que fuera necesario,pero igual los traje-Saca una bolsa y les tira

-Que bien!-Exclama Utsutsu sacando su arma

Y en unos segundos se encontraban cada una apuntando con sus respectivas armas en los cuellos de los enmascarados.

-Pasaron la prueba pueden pasar-Dice jalando una palanca y haciendo qie se abra el templo dejando ver que en su interior habia un enorme centro comercial.

Habian ingresado a una tienda de vestidos,cada una elegia sus acabaron de comprar sus cosas,las cinco salieron con sus vestidos,dispuestas a divertirse

-Akame!-Se oyo un grito proveniente de adelante de la tienda

Las cinco chicas voltearon a ver a la persona que gritaba,vieron a una chica de tez morena cabello morado y de unos hermosos ojos plateados,usaba una blusa amarilla que acentuaba su figura a la perfeccion y unos pantalones negros

-Irina...-Dijo Akame observando a la pelimorada

-Te extrañe mucho Aki-Dice la pelimorada corriendo hacia Akame a gran velocidad y lanzandose encima de ella haciendola caer al suelo

-Irina,hace mucho que no nos vemos,que haces aca-Dice Akame observando a la pelimorada

-Pues mi mama trabaja aca y vine a ayudarla-Dice Irina

-Irina,ellas son mis amigas ,son Minami,Kaori,Utsutsu y Yuno-Mientras señala a cada una respectivamente

-Mucho gusto Irina-Dijo Minami haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Espero conocernos mas-Dice Kaori dandole la mano

-Tambien nosotras!-Gritan las hermanas al unisolo

-Por supuesto-Dice Irina

-Porque le dijiste Aki-Dice Yuno en tono curioso

-Akame y yo nos conocemos de pequeñas y bueno asi le decia su amigo-Dice Irina en tono picaro

-Ya dije que no me gusta que me digan asi!-Exclama de brazos cruzados Akame

-Y como se llama su "amigo"-Haciendo resaltar la palabra Yuno

-Se llama...No me acuerdo...-Dice Irina haciendo que las cinco chicas caigan al piso

-Me entere que ya no vives en la ciudad-Dice Irina interrogando a Akame

-Estoy en una escuela internado-Dice Akame

-Como se llama...-Dice Irina

-Pues es unica y algo singular es una escuela donde nos enseñan a hace-Yuno es interrumpida por Akame-Nos enseñan a asear la casa ya sabes cosas de chica...-Mientras rie nerviosa

-No les importa si me la llevo-Dice Irina señalando a Akame

-No te preocupes puede ir,nosotras pasearemos por el lugar-Dice Minami

Akame y Irina se dirigieron a un puesto de comida

-Y...bien que quieres decir..-Dice Akame mirando a Irina

-A que te refieres,decir algo,yo...,que va,nada-Dice Irina Nerviosa

-Te conosco muy bien y dimelo-Dice Akame

-Muy bien...-Dice Irina-Pero vamos a un lugar donde no haiga gente

Encontraron un lugar para poder hablar que se encontraba apartado de la gente y no serian interrumpidas

-Y bien...-Dice Akame

-Te acuerdas de Len -Dice Irina jugando con su cabello a lo cual Akame asiente-Pues...volvi con el-Observa detenidamente la reaccion de Akame

-Para que con alguien que no te valora,Layla y yo de lo decimos porque te queremos-Dice Akame molesta cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos

-No hagas eso-Dice Irina-Te vez muy linda y parece que no me regañas-ve como Akame se sonroja y vuelve a su postura anterior

-No es todo-Dice Irina-pero no te enojes,si?-Akame asiente-Pues...él y yo ya sabes...-Irina cierra los ojos

-No entiendo?-Dice Akame

-Enserio,pues ya sabes una chica y un chico...solos... -Dice Irina cerrando los ojos nuevamente

-Sigo sin entender-Dice Akame haciendo que a Irina le aparesca una gotita en la nuca estilo anime

-Lo que hacen cuando estas casado en la noche-Irina es interrumpida por un golpe que es lanzado hacia ella por Akame

-Estupida!-Dijo Akame ocultando la mirada

-Perdoname,pero ya se que Len es un idiota,el me engañaba-Dice Irina

-Se las va a ver con migo ese idiota!-Exclama furiosa Akame

-No tenia a nadie,tu te fuiste de la cuidad y yo...yo...-Dice Irina intentando no romper en llanto,cuando es abrazada por Akame-No seas estupida jamas te dejare,me oiste jamas!Siempre estare ahi aunque no lo paresca-Mientras ambas se ponen a llorar silenciosamente

 **Mientras tanto con las chicas:**

-Que interesante la pelicula!-Exclama emocionada Minami

-Sip-Dice Kaori

Sin darse cuenta se habian chocado con otras personas,que eran nada mas y nada menos que..

-Lo la...vaya,vaya,vaya-Dice zero parandose

-Que hacen aca!-Interroga Kaori

-No es de su incumbencia-Dice Haruyuku

-Y Natsuki?-Pregunto Yuki

-Fue a...nose pero estas bobas nos interrumpieron-Dijo Haruyuku

-Vayanse de una buena vez !-Exdlama Kaori

-Vayanse ustedes!-Exclama Haruyuku-Miren que tenemos aca-Observa a Utsutsu-Quieres salir conmigo preciosa-Utsutsu asiente-Nos vemos en el baile seras mi pareja-Utsutsu se sonroja y asiente

-Busquemos a Natsuki-Dice Hikaru

-No,mejor...que tal si las acompañamos-Dice Zero dandole una palmada en la frente a Minami

-No queremos su compañia-Dice Minami girandose

 **Al otro lado del centro comercial:**

-Estupido padre!-Exclama Natsuki pateando una lata

Nuevamente volvio a oir su celular sonar

-Hola?-Dice Natsuki

-Que bueno que contestas!-Exclaman al otro lado

-Que quieres-dice Natuski

-Que te dejes de juntar con esos vagos y que te pongas a asesinar-Dice su padre molesto

-Estoy ocupado ahora no me molestes-Cuelga el telefono y lo guarda en su bolsillo

Se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando sorpresivamente ve algo o mejor dicho alguien que le llama la atencion y se esconde detras de un bote de basura .

-Que estupidez,yo jamas he sido asi!-Susurra Natsuki con intension de irse

-Pero...que sera que me llama la atencion...A-Dice Mientras la observa detalladamente cada caracteristica,moviento y forma de comportarse

-Me parece...perfecta...pero...ella...que esta hablando...quien es Makato?-Dice Natsuki cerrando los puños fuertemente


	6. Capítulo 5

-Me parece...perfecta...pero...ella...que esta hablando...quien es Makato?-Dice Natsuki cerrando los puños fuertemente.

 **Mientras con el resto:**

-Ya dejen de seguirnos!-Grita furiosa Kaori

-Calmate nena -Dice Haruyuku

-Me llamo Kaori,idiota-Dice Kaori

-Ahora...adonde vamos?-Dice Yuno

-Pues yo quiero ir...a los juegos mecanicos-Dice Utsutsu saltando

-Yo tambien!-Exclama Yuno

-Pero yo quiero ir a la tienda de musica-Dice Minami señalando la tienda

-Y si nos separamos-Dice Kaori,observando a sus amigas,las cuales asintieron

Sin darse cuenta Utsutsu y Yuno estaban siendo seguidas por Haruyuku y Yuki

Mientras que Kaori y Minami eran seguidas por Hikaru y Zero

-Piensan seguirnos...-Dice Kaori sin voltear a verlos

-Si-Dice Zero arrastrando a Hikaru

-Solo ignoremoslos-Dice Minami ingresando a la tienda

 **En los juegos mecanicos:**

-Me acompañas-Dice Haruyuku a Utsutsu

-Si-Dice Utsutsu

-Hola-Dice Yuno animadamente mirando a Yuki

-Hola...-Dice Yuki sin dejar de observar su celular

-Quieres subir-Dice Yuno

-A cual?-Pregunta Yuki

-Que haces?-Pregunta Yuno acercandose a Yuki y observando su celular

-Pues...nada-Dice Yuki mientras apaga su celular nervioso

-Que quieres hacer,tu amigo subio con mi amiga a un juego haci que me acompañaras-Dice Yuno arrastrando a Yuki por el brazo

 **Mientras tanto en la tienda de musica:**

-Ya deja de arrastrarme Zero-Dice Hikaru soltandose del agarre de Zero

-Bien...-Dice Zero acercandose a Minami

-Que haces...-Dice Zero

-Buscando un disco-Dice Minami observando la caja de discos

-Este?Yo lo tengo y es el mejor de todos-Dice Zero sacando un disco

-Lo probare-Dice Minami poniendolo-Me encanta!-Exclama mientras paga por el disco

 **Con Irina y Akame:**

Se encontraban caminando sin rumbo fijo con un silencio muy incomodo

-Me olvide decirte...-Dice Irina,Akame la observa-Escuche sobre lo de tu hermana-Juega con sus manos

-Fue su decision...no puedo intervenir-Dice Akame

-Ya me tengo que ir...-Dice Irina

-Sabes que me puedes llamar Irina-Dice Akame abrazandola

-Chau...Aki cuidate-Dice Irina alejandose

-Ahora estoy sola...-Dice Akame girandose

-Que haces aca tu!-Exclama Akame

-Pues por ahi y te vi asi que decidi acercarme-Dice Natsuki

-Bueno...haz visto a mis amigas?-Pregunta Akame a Natsuki

-No,tambien estoy buscando a mis amigos-Dice Natsuki mirando a su alrededor

-Bueno ire a buscarlas-Dice Akame dirigiendose en otra direccion

-Espera!-Exclama Natsuki deteniendo a Akame

-Que?-Dice Akame

-Y si los buscamos juntos?-Pregunta Natsuki nervioso

-Bueno...seria mas rapido,asi que si-Dice Akame mientras sonrie levemente

-Vamos a...comer algo primero si?-Dice Natsuki desviando la mirada

-Si,tengo hambre luego los buscamos-Dice Akame acercandose a un puesto de comida

Luego de comer se dirigieron a buscarlos por otros puestos

-Creo que lo mejor seria volver a la escuela-Dice Akame

-Creo que si-Dice Natsuki

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dice Akame observandolo

-Dime-Dice Natsuki

-Porque cuando llegaron querian pelear contra nosotras-Dice Akame

-Pues como dijimos esa vez,habiamos oido que eran buenas peleando haci que por eso se lo pedimos-Dice Natsuki

-Hace cuanto estan en la escuela-Dice Akame

-Pues recien entramos como ustedes-Dice Natsuki

-Y porque el profesor sabia quienes eran?-Pregunta Akame

-A...eso pues mi padre es muy conocido y èl hablo con ellos por eso nos conocian desde antes-Dice Natsuki

-Me voy a la escuela-Akame se gira dispuesta a irse

-Te acompaño,los esperare alla-Dice Natsuki

 **En la tienda de musica:**

-Kaori,es hora de irnos-Dice Minami

-Si ya es tarde,seguro Akame esta en la escuela-Dice Kaori

-Hikaru nosotros tambien ya vamonos-Dice Zero

-Si ya se esta haciendo tarde seguro Natsuki ya volvio-Dice Hikaru

Los cuatro volvieron a la escuela y se encontraron con Akame y Natsuki a lo lejos

-Conque eso le pasaba-Susurra zero observando a Akame

-Akame con...Natsuki-Dice sorprendida Minami

-Crei que Natsuki estaba asi por lo de su padre...pero veo que no-Dice Hikaru mientras se acomoda las gafas

-Seguro solo se encontraron y ya-Dice Kaori

-Puede ser...pero puede que no-Dice Zero pensativo

-Y si les preguntamos?-Dice Minami al resto

-No creo que lo digan-Dice Hikaru

-Bueno mejor olvidemos esto y ya!-Exclama Kaori

-Creo que puede ser un malentendido concuerdo contigo-Dice Hikaru

-Es una oportunidad para molestarlo-Sonrie siniestramente Zero

-Oye no molestes a mi amiga-Dice en tono molesto Minami

-Yo hago lo que quiero-Dice Zero

-No!-Exclama Minami

-Si-Dice Zero

-No!-Dice Minami

-Si!-Exclama Zero

-Dejen de pelear!-Grita furiosa Kaori

-Hey!Minami!-Exclamaba una voz a lo lejos que se iba acercando

Los cuatro voltearon a divisar de quien provenia la voz y vieron a una chica de tez morena cabellera azabache que le llegaba hasta sus hombros,sus ojos eran de un hermoso color cafe claro en los cuales se podia ver reflejado el sol en su una bluza blanca que destacaba su desarrollado cuerpo con unos shorts de color negro y unas botas negras cortas .

-Tomoko-Pronuncio sorprendida Minami

-Quien es?-Pregunto Kaori

-Es una amiga-Dijo Minami corriendo hacia la azabache

Mientras que Zero y Hikaru se fueron del lugar

-Minami!-Exclamo Tomoko

-Que haces por aca,Tomoko?-Dijo Minami

-Esque...no me vas a creer!-Dice Tomoko

-Ya dime!-Exige Minami

-Vi a ese chico peliazul de unos hermosos ojos verdes en el centro comercial y lo segui,pero te vi,oye como se llama-Interrogo ansiosa Tomoko

-El peliazul...es Zero-Respondio algo desconsertada Minami

-Ya que lo conoces,podrias ayudarme para conquistarlo-Dice Tomoko

-Conquistarlo?-Pregunta Minami

-Si!-Exclama Tomoko

-Ah...pues...si-Dice Minami agachando la mirada y aprentando los puños

-Gracias eres la mejor Minami!-Exclama entusiasmada Tomoko

-Puede ser luego del baile?-Dice Minami

-Si,como quieras Minami cuento contigo-Dice Tomoko

-Bueno...ya tengo que entrar-Dice Minami

-Bye Minami nos vemos luego!-Exclama Tomoko

Minami observo como se alejo Tomoko,luego se dirigio en donde se encontraba Kaori

-Vamos a ver a Akame-Dice Minami

-Si vamos!-Dice Kaori mientras sigue a Minami

Cuando ingresaron a la habitadion vieron a Akame acostada en su cama

-Uh...Volvieron...-Dice Akame mientras bosteza

-Y tu con quien te paseabas-Dice Minami picaramente

-Con mi amiga...Irina-Dice Akame

-Aja...solo Irina?-Pregunta picaramente Kaori

-Pues...ya que lo mencionan...me encontre con Natsuki en el camino-Dice naturalmente Akame

-Segura!-Exclama Minami observandola detalladamente

-Si,porque?-Dice Akame

-No...nada,nada,olvidalo!-Exclama Kaori nerviosa

-Pero-Dice Minami mientras es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

-Ahi estan!-Exclama Yuno

-En donde estaban?-Dice Akame

-En los juegos mecanicos-Dice Utsutsu

-Creimos que ya habian venido-Dice Minami

-Y hace cuanto vinieron?-Pregunta Yuno

-Hace poco-Dice Kaori

-Ya tenemos los vestidos!-Exclama entusiasmada Yuno

-Si,pero aun falta una semana-Dice Kaori

-Seguro se pasa rapido-Dice Yuno

Dia tras dia se acortaba el plazo esperado,todos estaban entusiasmados y preparados,Y asi sin darse cuenta llego el gran dia...

-Awwww...-Se oyo un bostezo

-Hola Minami-Dice Akame entrando a la habitacion

-Ya es de dia!-ExclamaMinami a lo cual Akame asiente-Me quede hasta tarde ayer por eso me levante tarde-Dice Minami

-Vamos rapido a las clases -Dice Akame

-Si!Ya me visto!-Exclama Minami mientras se va a vestir

-Te espero alla!-Grita Akame saliendo de la habitacion dirigiendose a su aula

-Parece que llegue temprano-Susurra para si misma Akame mientras toma asiento y observa como el salon se empieza a llenar

-Alumnos!-Exclama un profesor-Les presentare a su tutor-Se oia susurros por parte de los alumnos-Silencio!...Pase Porfavor-dijo con una voz muy firme

Se vio entrar a una mujer esbelta de tez blanca,tenia una larga cabellera peliroja que brillaba unos hermosos ojos color dorado que tenian un brillo espectacular,Vestia el uniforme de las profesoras,el cual consistia en una bluza blanca y una falda que daba algo de vista hacia sus impresionantes piernas.

-Ella sera su tutor,la maestra "Kate Okumura"-Dice el maestro

-Mucho gusto ,me pueden decir miss Kate espero conocernos mas-Dice la maestra Kate

-Los dejo-Dice el maestro saliendo del aula

-La clase de hoy sera de-Dice Kate mientras es interrunpida

-Lamemtamos llegar tarde!-Exclaman unas voces masculinas

-Podrian pararse frente a sus compañeros-Dice la maestra Kate,mientras que ingresan

-Pueden decirme sus nombres-Dijo laMaestra Kate

-Yo me llamo Hikaru,él se llama Zero,él se llama Natsuki,él Yuki y el Haruyuku-Dice Hikaru señalandolos respectivamente

-Porque llegaron tarde-Dijo la maestra Kate

-Lo lamemtamos en verdad,pero nos quedamos dormidos-Dijo Zero

-Dormidos...eh...-Dice la maestra Kate

-Pues-Dice Hikaru siendo interrumpido

La maestra Kate saco un sable y les corto un poco de cabello rapidamente

-Maestra...-Dijo Hikaru

-Se los perdonare esta vez,para la proxima sera un brazo-Dijo la maestra Kate

-Si;maestra lo...lo sentimos-Dijieron los cinco al unisolo nervisos

Luego de ese incidente las cosas pasaron con naturalidad hasta la tarde

-Chicos casi me olvido-Dice La maestra Kate-Acaba de llegar una nueva-Todos giran a ver la puerta-Pasa!-Exclama la Maestra

Se pudo ver a una chica de cabello morado que le llegaba hasta los hombros con unos ojos cafes

-Como te llamas?-Pregunto la maestra Kate

-Me llamo Latifa-Dijo la muchacha,con solo oir ese nombre Natsuki observo fijamente a la recien llegada

-Espero se lleven bien con Latifa-Dice la maestra Kate-Vengan temprano al baile-Se acerca a la puerta-Ya pueden ir a preparase a sus habitaciones!-Exclama

-Chicas vamos a la habitacion ponernos los vestidos-Dijo Yuno arrastrando a Akame y Minami mientras que Kaori era arrastrada por Utsutsu

-Y esa chica...Latifa-Dice Minami-Que opinan de ella?-Observa como Yuno se detiene

-Pues nose...no la conocemos-Dice Utsutsu

-Quien sabe...-Dice Yuno

-Alguna tiene pareja de baile?-Dice Minami a lo cual la unica que asiente es Utsutsu

-Que ninguna mas!-Exclama sorpendida Ustutsu

-Bueno me divertire sin mi complemento-Dice Yuno

-Que se le va hacer-Dice Minami

-Mejor sola que mal acompañada-Dice Kaori

-Seremos nosotras cuatro entonces-Dice Akame

-Jajajajaja-Se oyeron cinco carcajadas

-Vayamos a vestirnos-Dijo Kaori

-Si-Dijo Minami

Las cinco subieron a su habitacion corriendo a prepararse para la fiesta por la cual habian esperado que esa noche sea la mejor e inolvidable de todas.


	7. Capítulo 6

**En la habitacion de las chicas:**

-Hey!ese es mi pastel!-Exclama una chica en una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos,con una toalla blanca en la cabeza

-Hey Utsutsu ese es de Akame,sabes que no le gusta que agarren sus pasteles-Dice Minami en bata blanca

-Ok,ok...-Dice Utsutsu

-Sientense...ya vamos a estar listas-Dice Kaori

-Hey!Complemento estas nerviosa?-Dice Yuno

-Por...lo de...Haruyuku-Dice Utsutsu

-Bueno,yo ya estoy lista!-Exclama Minami

-Esperanos!-Exclama Utsutsu

-Quien falta?-Dice Minami

-Pues kaori aun no esta lista-Dice Akame

 **En el baile**

Se veian luces de colores alumbrando el lugar,un enorme buffet,estaba llegando gente

-Me aburro!-Exclama Yuki mientras vestia un traje negro con una camisa blanca,desbrochado el primer boton de la camisa,el cabello lo llevaba despeinado

-Y para que viniste!-Exclama Zero su cabellera azul lo llevaba como siempre y vestia un traje negro con una corbata azul desarreglada

-Me obligaron,se les olvida-Dice Yuki

-Callense de una vez!-Exclama Natsuki mientras cruza los brazos,vestia un traje negro con una camisa roja y una corbata negra mientras que el cabello lo llevaba despeinado

-Esperemos a esas linduras-Dice Haruyuku vestido de un traje negro con una corbata verde

-Creo que siempre hay que estar alertas-Dice Hikaru mientras observaba a todos lados,vestia un traje negro con una corbata negra

De pronto escucha como la puerta principal se abrio de golpe dejando ver a 5 chicas que llamaban mucho la atencion de los presentes

-Nos estan mirando?-Pregunta Minami,ella tenia un vestido de color azul con un escote corazon que resaltaba sus voluptuosos pechos,en la parte de la cintura cai cubriendo la parte delantera dejando al descubierto su pequeña cintura,le llegaba hasta los tobillos ademas desde la cintura hasta abajo era cubierto por una tela transparente brillante dejando a la vista las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo,usaba unos tacones plateados brillantes y el cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado en las puntas

-Parece que si-Dice Akame con un vestido rojo de escote corazon que resaltaba su bien desarrollado cuerpo,desde la cintura hasta sus tobillos tenia un provocador escote en el muslo derecho dejando ver sus largas piernas usaba unos tacones negros brillantes,el cabello lo llevaba ondulado en las puntas y lacio el resto,llevaba una leve capa de maquillaje dejando a la vista sus exoticos ojos carmesi

-Donde esta Haruyuku?-Pregunta Utsutsu,vestia un vestido color purpura con un escote en v,llevaba un pequeño lazo en la cintura,la parte de abajo era en capas dejando ver un hermoso vestido,ella usaba unos tacones plateados cabello lo llevaba lacio dejandolo en caida .

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme!-Exclama Yuno con un vestido blanco con pequeños puntos negros,tenia un escote recto que dejaba ver su palida piel tambien llevaba puesto unos tacones negros y el cabello lo llevaba ondulado

-Bueno..adonde vamos-Dijo Kaori observando el lugar,vestia un hermoso vestido color verde que era sostenido por un lado tenia un escote recto destacando su curvilineo cuerpo llevaba un lazo mientras que la falda estaba de caida,alzand un poco,tenia unos tacones blancos

-Utsutsu..!-Se oyo una voz a sus espaldas

-Haruyuku!-Exclama Utsutsu acercandose

-Hola..-Dice Yuno algo cortante

-Haruyuku!-Exclamaron cuatro voces a sus espaldas que cada vez se acercaban mas a ellos

-Hola chicas-Dice Haruyuku con una mirada picara hacia ellas

-Hola-Dicen al unisolo las chicas haciendo un ademan de saludo

-Haruyuku!,porque corres idiota!-Exclama Zero agitado

-Ump...Hola-Dice Minami mirando de reojo a Zero

-Hola...-Dice Zero algo cortante

-Utsutsu quieres bailar-Dijo Haruyuku observando la pista de baile a lo vual Utsutsu asintio

-Creo que ire a comer algo-Dice Hikaru dirigiendose a la mesa de comida

-Te acompaño!-Exclama Yuki corriendo tras de el

-Ire a sentarme-Dice Yuno mientras señala unos asientos y se dirige hacia alli

-Voy contigo,ustedes vienen?-Dice Kaori mirando a Akame y a Minami

-Minami..-Dice Natsuki mirando a la peliceleste

-Si?-Dice Minami observanndo a Natsuki

-Podemos hablar-Dice Natsuki sobandose su cabeza nervioso y ocultando su rostro

-Ok...vamos por alla-Dice Minami señalando un lado cerca de la fuente

-Bueno voy a sentarme-Dice Kaori mientras se coloca al lado de Yuno

-Akame no?-Pregunta Zero mirandola de arriba hacia bajo

-Si!,tu eres Zero-Dice Akame

-Para que Natsu quiere hablar con tu amiga?-Pregunta Zero fingiendo desinteres

-Pues nose...-Dice Akame mirando de reojo aNatsuki

-Quieres...espiarlos?-Dice Zero entusiasmado mirando la reaccion de Akame

-Es...piarlos?emm...ok..-Dijo Akame algo dudosa

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON NATSUKI Y MINAMI:**

-Dime?-Dice Minami observando como reaccionaba Natsuki

-No es facil decirlo,pues nose si te haz dado cuenta pero ami me gusta Akame-Dice Natsuki sonrojado,desviando la mirada avergonzada

-Te gusta Akame!-Dice sorprendidaMinami

-Si,y quiero que me ayudes-Dijo Natsuki

-Por supuesto!-Exclama entusiasmada Minami abrazando a un muy sonrojado Natsuki

-Cuando quedamos ?-Dice Natsuki

-Que tal ahora?-Dice Minami sonriendo-Tengo..muchas ideas

 **Mientras tanto con Zero y Akame**

-Ush..silencio Akame-Dice Zero cubriendole su boca

-Ya,ya aguafiestas!-Susurra Akame mientras guarda silencio

-Por supuesto!-Akame y Zero vieron como Minami abrazo a Natsuki

-Bueno cuando quedamos?-Oyeron a Natsuki

-Vamonos..-Dijo Zero tomando la mano de Akame y sacandola de ahi

-Parece...que estan saliendo -Dijo Akame en tono muy apagado

-Si..-Dijo Zero mirando el piso-Sabes?-observa a Akame

-Dime?-Dice Akame

-Me caes bien,quieres ser mi amiga?-Dice Zero

-Si!tu tambien me caes bien-Dice Akame

-Quieres ..bailar?-Dice Zero estirando su mano

-Si!-Dice Akame

 **En la mesa de aperitivos:**

-Me aburro!-Exclama Yuki mientras camina de un lugar a otro a paso apresurado

-Deja de caminar asi!me pones nervioso!-Dice Hikaru-Puedes ir a sentarte-le da la espalda a yuki

Yuki se dirigio a los asientos y vio a yuno sentada a su lado que parecia sumergida en sus pensamientos,su rostro tenia una expresion muy graciosa pero tierna para Yuki

-Hola..-Dice Yuno haciendo un ademan-Que me miras ?-Observo a Yuki inexpresivamente

-Hola-Dice Yuki-Pues...no..nada-Dice Yuki moviendo sus manos nervioso

-Y porque no estas con tus amigos?-Pregunto Yuno mirando a Utsutsu

-Pues..nose-Dice Yuki mientras juega desesperadamente con sus manos

-Me aburro!-Dijieron ambos al unisolo

-Jajajaja-Rie Yuno estruendosamente

-Jajajaja,eres muy graciosa!-Exclama Yuki entusiasta mientras sostiene una mano de Yuno-Quieres bailar?-Mientras se coloca al frente de ella

-Si,ya que aun no hay nada mas que hacer-Dice Yuno corriendo con Yuki hacia la pista de baile

 **Con Utsutsu y Haruyuku**

-Ahora vuelvo voy al baño-Dijo utsutsu mientras se dirigia hacia los baños

-Te espero!-Dijo Karuyuku,cuando vio que Utsutsu desaparecio se acerco a Latifa ella vestia un hermoso vestido negro que brillaba haciendo verla mas hermosa de lo que era-Latifa!-Exclamo mientras se coloco frente a ella

-Tu eres?-Dijo Latifa mirando de arriba a abajo a Haruyuku

-Haruyuku,preciosa-Dijo Haruyuku picaramente acercandose hacia Latifa la cual retrocedia

-Haz visto a Natsuki?-Interrogo Latifa buscando al susodicho con la mirada

-No...pero me tienes ami preciosa-Dijo Haruyuku mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Latifa

-Oye!Sueltame idiota!-Exclamo Latifa intentando safarse del agarre de Haruyuku-Que me-Fue interrumpida por Haruyuku el cual la cayo con un beso,Latifa golpeaba el pecho de Haruyuku intentando safarse,Haruyuku sujeto fuertemente sus manos intensificando el beso,hasta que tuvo que separase por falta de oxigeno

-Idiota!-Exclamo furiosa Latifa alejandose del lugar

-Ahora donde estara,como se llamaba?...-Dijo Haruyuku mirando en direccion a baño

 **Con Utsutsu**

-Haruyuku es muy lindo...-Susurro Ustustu saliendo silenciosamente del baño

-Haru...-Dijo Utsutsu observando la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos,sintio como el corazon se le cayo, y lo unico que hizo fue correr,huir de ese lugar,sin darse cuenta alguien la seguia

Utsutsu se sento debajo de un arbol a llorar

-Estas bien?-Oyo una voz a su espalda,se limpio los ojos que se encontraban cubiertos de lagrimas

-Hikaru...-Susurro Utsutsu

-Que paso?-Dijo Hikaru sentandose al lado de ella

-Yo...!-Dijo Utsutsu estallando en llando abrazando a Hikauru

-Calmate...-Susurro Hikaru sobando su cabeza delicadamente

-Haruyuku...yo crei que el estaba enamorado de mi...pero...el beso a Latifa-Dijo Utsutsu llorando en el reconfortable hombro de Hikaru

-Haruyuku,el es asi-Dijo Hikaru observando a Utsutsu

-Yo...crei-Se oia como sollozaba -El me dijo muchas cosas-Dijo Utsutsu

-Tranquila...te ves mas linda cuando sonries-Dijo Hikaru limpiando el rostro a Utsutsu

-Gracias...eres muy amable-Dijo Utsutsu limpiandose sus lagrimas

 **Mientras que con Kaori**

-Creo que no debi haber venido-Penso Kaori observando a Minami y Akame

-Que haces sentada-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Crei que estabas con Utsutsu-Dijo Kaori sin observarlo

-Nose donde esta?-Dijo Haruyuku

-Deberias ir a buscarla no?-Dijo Kaori mientras observaba detenidamente a Haruyuku

-Y tu?Que haces sola-Pregunto Haruyuku mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

-No necesito compañia-Dijo Kaori

-No te pedi permiso-Exclamo Haruyuku colocando sus brazos atras de su cabeza cerrando los ojos

-Pues...haz lo que quieras!-Dijo Kaori dandole la espalda

-Ya que ni tu ni yo tenemos nada que hacer quieres bailar?-Dijo Haruyuku mirando de reojo a Kaori

-Ni que estuviera desesperada!-Dice Kaori mientras se cruza de brazos

-Ya quisieras bailar conmigo,nena-Dijo Haruyuku

-Que me llamo Kaori!;No nena ni nada me oiste idiota!Kaori!-Exclamo Kaori mientras lo decia muy furiosa

-Ya,ya no soy sordo !-Dijo Haruyuku cubriendose los oidos con sus manos

-Aparte de Idiota puedes ser sordo no?-Dijo Kaori empezando a reir

-De que te ries-Dijo Haruyuku

-Jajajajaaja-Reia Kaori mientras intentaba cubrise la boca

-Es...linda cuando..se rie-Penso Haruyuku mirando a Kaori de arriba hacia a bajo

-Que me vez!-Dijo Kaori dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-Porque me pegas!-Dice Haruyuku muentras soba su cabeza

-Quieres bailar?-Dijo Kaori sorprendiendo repentinamente a Haruyuku-No aceptare un no por respuesta!-Lo arrastra hacia la pista baile y empiezan a bailar

 **Con Minami y Natsuki**

-Antes de hacer todo esto me tienes que prometer que no la vas a hacer llorar-Dice Minami obsevando seriamente a Natsuki

-Jamas la lastimaria-Dice Natsuki igual de serio,Minami lo observo detalladamente un momento

-Dices la verdad!-Dice Minami cruzandose de brazos-Que te parece si les planeo una cita?-Observa como Natsuki se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate a mas no poder

-Pero ella no tiene que saber que me gusta aun-Dice Natsuki

-Y que tal si ella y yo quedamos en encontranos en algun lugar y yo accidentalmente no puedo ir,pero tu estabas por ahi?-Dice Minami

-Me parece buena idea...-Dice Natsuki,buscando a Akame con la mirada cuando la encuentra aprieta los puños fuetemente-Zero!-Sigue observandolos

-Zero...esta bailando con Akame?-Dice Minami en tono apagado

-Ya..no estan bailando..estan hablando-Dice Natsuki intentando desviar la mirada-Vamos a ver que hablan-Sostiene de la mano a Minami y se esconden mientras tratan de escuchar

-Que divertido!-Oyeron la voz de Akame que sonaba entusiasta

-Si,jamas me habia divertido asi!-Oyeron Zero..alegre ,el jamas se alegraba por cualquier cosa

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde-La voz de Akame suena algo preocupada

-Quieres que te acompañe porque si no estas que voy a hacer solo-Oyeron a Zero,Minami vio como el semblante de Natsuki cambiaba rotundamente a uno muy serio

-Si!-Oyeron a Akame y la vieron saltar,cuando los dos se dirigian hacia la puerta

-Natsuki,estas bien?-Dijo Minami preocupada sor su amigo

-Si...los seguimos?-Dice Natsuki-Quieros ver que hacen-Va detras de ellos y es seguido por Minami

Vieron a los caminando hacia los dormitorios de las chicas,Zero tenia las manos en los bolsillos mientras que Akame cargaba un bolso

-Que hablaran!-Susurro Natsuki desesperado,vieron como quedaron en la puerta del dormitorio de Akame y se despidieron,Minami y Natsuki se escondieron

-Mira yo le preguntare que hacia Akame con Zero y tu preguntale a Zero indirectamente-Dice Minami

-Ok entiendo,chau-Dice Natsuki yendose a su dormitorio

Minami abrio su puerta y se dirigio a la habitacion que compartia con Akame,toco la puerta y oyo un leve-Pasa-vio a Akame sentada en su cama

-Hola Akame-Dice Minami mientras se dirige a su cama

-Crei que te ibas a quedar mas tiempo en la fiesta-Dice Akame

-Pues me aburri y vine-DiceMinami-Vi que estabas bailando con...Zero-Mira a Akame

-Si,es muy divertido -Dice Akame,Minami vio como su semblante de Akame cambio rapidamente a pronunciar el nombrd de Zero

-Te gusta?-Dijo Minami viendo como el rostro de Akame cambiaba a un rojo completo


	8. Capítulo 7

-Te gusta?-Dijo Minami viendo como el rostro de Akame se ponia rojo

-No!es solo una amigo-Dice Akame mientras se cruza de brazos y infla sus mejillas

-Te creo,cuando mientes cuando te ries-Dijo Minami cerrando los ojos

-Y tu estabas hablando con Natsuki,te gusta?-Pregunto repentinamente Akame

-No,solo me pidio ayuda en algo es todo-Dice Minami

-Te creo cuando mientes tambien te ries-Dice Akame

-Entonces...te gustaria ir al centro comercial conmigo?-Dice Minami

-Cuando?-Dice Akame poniendo expresion de duda

-Mañana,nos encontramos alla ya que voy a salir por unas cosas-Dice Minami mientras que Akame asiente

-A que hora?-DiceAkame

-Luego de los talleres de la escuela-Dice Minami

-Que-DiceAkame siendo imterrumpida por una voz proveniente de la puerta

-Aqui estan!-Dice Kaori abriendo la puerta de golpe

-Kaori-Dice Akame saltando a abrazarla-En donde estabas?-La mira tiernamente

-Pues..bailando y luego me vine hacia aca-Dice Kaori girando la mirada-No me mires asi-Se cubre el rostro

-Donde estabas que te demoraste-Dice Minami

-Pues bailando-Dice Kaori-Que mas podria haber hecho-desvia la mirada

-y...alguna vio a Yuno o a Utsutsu-Dice Minami

-Vi a Yuno hablando con Yuki pero a Utsutsu no...-Dice Akame

-No yo tampoco-Dijieron al unisolo Kaori y Minami

-Me-Dice Kaori siendo interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de la puerta-Hablando del rey de roma-Cruza sus brazos mientras cierra sus ojos

-Que pasa chicas-Dice una Utsutsu algo despeinada

-En donde estuviste-Dice Akame acercandose peligrosamente a Utsustsu

-Me sali de la fiesta rapido y me tropeze -Dice Utsutsu mientras rie y se soba la mejilla

-Ten mas cuidado-Dicd Akame mientras abraza a Utsutsu

-Te quiero mucho Akame bonita-Dice Utsustu abrazandola fuertemente-Y...Yuno-Busca a la susodicha con la mirada

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho-Dice Akame-Se habra quedado en la fiesta-Suelta del abrazo a Utsutsu

-Tal vez llege pronto,que tal si hoy hacemos una pijamada!-Dice Minami sentandose en una cama

-A ponerse las pijamas-Dice Kaori dirijiendose al baño

La primera en salir del baño fue Kaori,usaba un pontalon negro y una bluza holgada que le quedaban muy hermosos

-Tanto demoran-Grito Kaori en direccion al baño

-Ya salgo ya salgoo!-Exclamo Utsutsu saliendo con una playera negra que se holgada a su delineado cuerpo y un short que dejaba a la vista sus muslos

-Creo que ya estoy...;Minami me vistio!-Dijo Akame saliendo del baño sonrojada ella vestia un camison rojo que le llegaba hasta unos dedos mas arriba de la rodilla con un short negro ajustado pequeño dejando a la vista sus palidas piernas,que le seguian unas pantuflas de conejos blancos

-Awwww que mona Akame -Dijo Utsutsu con los ojos brillosos mirando a Akame de muy,muy cerca

-Tiene razon -Dice Kaori mirando a Akame

-Etto...no me miren asi-Dice Akame sonrojandose

-Te dije que te veias preciosa-Dice Minami saliendo del baño con un vestido suelto que le quedaba hasta arriba de la rodilla de un hermoso color azul oscuro,llevaba unos pantis negros que cubria sus palidas piernas con unas pantuflas blancas

-Sii Akame estas muy mona-Dice una voz a sus espaldas haciendo saltar a todas las presentes de un susto

-Yuno!-Exclamaron todas las presentes

-Perdon por la demora,esque Yuki me llevo a los videojuegos-Dijo Yuno mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

-Ok...-Dijo Utsutsu interrogandola con la mirada-Ve a ponerte tu pijama-Se sienta mirando a Akame

-Etto...ya dejan de mirarme-Dice Akame ocultandose detras de Minami

-Ok,ok no la miren-Dijo Kaori moviendo sus brazos

-Ya estoy,que vamos a hacer-Dice Yuno saliendo del baño con un pantalon negro y un polo manga larga blanco con rayas negras que se ajustaban a su figura

-Una pijamada-Dice Utsutsu

De pronto las chicas juntaron las camas y se sentaron

-Vamos a jugar verdad o reto yo empiezo si?-Dice Yuno levantando su mano-Elijo a Akame-señala a la sucodicha

-Verdad-Dijo algo nerviosa Akame

-Te vi hablar con zero toda la fiesta que son?-Pregunto Picaramente mientras que las demas chicas solo la observaban

-Pues somos amigos-Dijo Akame-Yo elijo a Minami-Mira a la susodicha

-Verdad-Dijo Minami

-Te gusta Natsuki?-Pregunto algo sonrojada Akame mirando directamente a Minami

-No solo somos amigos-Dijo Minami -Elijo a Utsutsu-Señala a la susodicha

-Elejire reto-Dice Utsutsu confiada

-Te reto a que llames a los chicos y los invites a venir-Dijo Minami cruzaneo los brazos

-Ok...esperen-Dijo Utsutsu mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero-Alo?Hikaru si estoy bien,pueden venir ,si ok los esperamos-Cuelga y observa a sus amigas

-Talvez el resto nos salvamos-Dice Kaori pero vio sus miradas malevolas de Minami,Ustustsu y Akame-O tal vez no-Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa

Minutos despues se oyo que tocaron la puerta y fueron a ver eran los chicos

-Llegamos,que empieze la fiesta nenas-Dice Haruyuku pasando el vestia una polera naranja con un pantalon negro

-Hola-Dijo Zero buscando con la mirada a alguien el vestia una camisa azul a cuadros con un pantalon negro holgado

-Llegamos-Dijo Natsuki ,parecia buscar a alguien con la mirada,vestia una camisa a cuadros roja con un pantalon negro holgado

-Utsutsu-Dijo Hikaru apenas ingreso a la sala

-Yuno!-Exclamo Yuki buscando a la chica

Cuando Natsuki vio a Akame se quedo boquiabierto,se veia perfecta a su parecer y no esque nunca la mire asi sino que parecia un lindo angel,se sonrojo a mas no poder y desvio la mirada

Zero vio a Minami y estaba literalmente babeando pero lo disimulo muy bien sino se hubiera formado una laguna pero se controlo asi que miro hacia otro lado y vio a su amiga

-Akame -Dijo Zero acercandose,miemtras era vigilado por la atenta mirada de Natsuki

-Es tu momento-Dijo Minami empujando a Natsuki

-Pero...y si no le gusto-Dijo Natsuki nervioso

-Es obvio que le gustas pero pidele una cita defrente-Susurro Minami

-No,no puedo sigamos tu plan -Dice Natsuki calmandose

-Ok...-Dijo Minami viendo de reojo a Zero

-Hola Akame-Dice Zero acercandose a su amiga

-Zero hola-Dice mientras mueve su mano

-Oye Aka-Fue interrumpido Zero por Minami la cual se acercaba mientras arrastraba a Natsuki

-Zero me puedes ayudar en algo-Dijo Minami poniendose entre los dos

-Pideselo a Natsuki-Exclama Zero restandole importancia al asunto

-Esque Natsuki no puede,si?-Dice Minami poniendo una mirada de cachorro

-Ok,luego vuelvo Akame-Dice Zero mientras sigue a Minami

-Hola -Susurra Natsuki algo sonrojado

-Hola-Dice Akame mientras sonrie y deja a Natsuki sonrojado

-Te...gustaria-Es interrumpido por el sonido proveniente de su celular-Un momento-Coge el celular-Alo?,queee!No hablamos luego?Padre luego estoy ocupado-Cuelga y vio el rostro de Akame la cual lo observaba con preocupacion

-Estas bien Natsuki?-Dijo Akame acercandose al rostro de Natsuki

-Si,es mi padre es algo..estricto-Dice cabizbajo Natsuki

Sorpresivamente Natsuki siente que unos brazos lo cubren y se sorprende al ver que se trataba de Akame

-Tranquilo,si?-Dijo Akame de forma maternal

-Gracias...-Dijo Natsuki abrazando aun mas fuerte a Akame

-Etto...puedes soltarme ya?-Dice Akame viendo lo cerca que estaban

-Si!perdon-Responde sobresaltado Natsuki sonrojado a mas no poder

-No te preocupes-Dice Akame sonriendo

-Te gustaria-Siendo interrumpido por una voz proveniente de atras de ellos

-Akame ya la ayude;Te gustaria ir conmigo mañana luego de los talleres?-Dice Zero corriendo hacia ella

-No puedo,esque ya quede con Minami-Dice Akame sin darse cuenta que el pelirojo atras suyo festejaba victorioso

-Ok sera en otro momento-Dice Zero-El resto dice que vayamos con ellos-Señalando a todos los demas que se encontraban sentados en un circulo

-Que les parece si jugamos retos?-Dijo Yuno saltando miemtras todo los presentes asienten-Sientense en circulo-Cogio una botella y la puso en medio-Empezemos!-Exclamo sentandose al lado de Utsutsu

La botella giro hasta detenerse frente a Haruyuku y Yuno

-Bien,haz tenido algun sueño erotico-Dijo Haruyuku haciendo que Yuno se sonroje

-Pues...soñe que tenia sexo con Yuki,luego con Hikaru y me casaba contigo lo cual debo decir que fue lo mas traumatico de todo-Cruza sus brazos Yuno

-Como lo hice?-Pregunta Yuki interesado

-Seguro yo lo hice mejor-Dice Hikaru arreglandose las gafas

-Porque casarte conmigo fue traumatico-Dice Haruyuku con una gotita estilo anime

-Oigan fue solo un sueño!-Grita Yuno exaltada

-Muy bien continuemos-Dice Zero cruzandose de brazos

La botella vuelve a girar y se detuvo lentamente en Utsutsu y Hikaru

-Si tuvieras a Minami,Akame y Kaori que posiciones harias con ellas-Dijo picaramente Utsutsu

-A Minami...pues la tendria de cuatro porque tiene unas piernas que son para morirse -Siente la mirada penetrante de Zero-A Akame pues encima mio porque tiene unos pechos increibles y me gustaria verlos rebotar-Una mirada asesina proveniente de Natsuki se clava en su nuca-Kaori supongo...que abajo mio ya que me gustaria ver que caras que pone-Cierra los ojos mientras que las susodichas estan sonrojadas

-No vuelvas a decir eso idiota!-Exclama furiosa Kaori mientras le hace un llave a Hikaru el cual se disculpa

-Cof,cof-Tosio Zero-Continuemos-Vuelve a girar la botella

La botella gira,gira y se detiene en Natsuki y Minami

-Tienes que estar 5 minutos con Haruyuku en el baño-Natsuki señala el baño

Minami se dirige al baño siendo seguida por Haruyuku en completo silencio

-Nos sentaremos a esperar-Dice Minami sentandose en el piso

-O vamos nena hay que divertirnos-Dice Haruyuki acercandose peligrosamente a Minami

-No,si se te ocurre hacerme algo las pagaras-Exclama Minami mientras un aura oscura rodea su cuerpo

Ya estaba a punto de acabr el tiempo cuando siente que le alzan el vestido

-Que hiciste idiota!-Dice Minami super molesta

-Esque se...-Dice Nervioso retricediendo

Minami coge los jabones y se los lanza, asi como saca el sujetador de toalla y lo golpea hasta dejarle varios chinchones en la cabeza los cuales eran notorios.

Y sin darse cuenta los 5 minutos acabaron y los dos salieron,mejor dicho a uno lo sacaron arrastrando y todos los presentes suponieron lo que paso

Giraron nuevamente la botella y esta vez callo en Kaori y Akame

-Tienes que besar a Natsuki-Apenas acabo Akame y Natsuki se pusieron rojos como tomates

-Porque a el-Susurro Akame

-Porque si-Dijo Kaori-(Por que le gustas es obvio)-Penso para si misma

-No puedo hacerlo si todos miran -Dijo Akame mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Todo voltense menos yo,Natsuki acercate a Akame-Señala a Akamey el susodicho se acerca

Los presentes estaban volteados menos Kaori y uno que otro miraba de reojo

Natsuki se acerco ,luego Akame cerro los ojos y Natsuki junto sus labios con los de ella,él coloco sus manos en la cimtura de Akame acercandola mas a su cuerpo e intensificando el beso mientras que Akame puso sus brazos en el cuello de Natsuki;El beso fue suave y tierno con dulzura pero cada vez se intensificaba mas y tenian que separarse por el odioso del oxigeno porque si fuera por ellos se quedaban asi para siempre

-Listo...-Dice Kaori haciendo que Natsuki yAkame se suelten de su agarre

-Continuemos-Kaori giro la botella y cayo entre Yuno y Zero

-Tendras que ponerte un vestido-Señala zero mientras le da un vestido Azul oscuro

-Voy a parecer gay-Dice Zero intentandose negar

-Tienes que hacerlo-Dice Yuno

-Ok,ok-Dice Zero y se mete al baño,minutos despues sale con el vestido puesto

-Que linda estas Zero-Exclama Haruyuku;Saca su camara-Para recordarte-Le,toma una foto

-Borrala idiota si no quieres que te golpee hasta que no tengas hijos!-Exclamo molesto Zero

-Ok...Calma Zero como cres que haria eso-Haruyuku guarda la camara

-Que bonita !-Chillo de felicidad Hikaru tomandole fotos

-Si Zero..deberias vestirte asi mas amenudo-Dice Natsuki tomandole fotos

-Dejen de joder estupidos-Dice zero mientras un aura oscura se apodera de su cuerpo haciendo que los presentes se asusen

-Ya pudes ir a cambiarte,si quieres-Dijo Yuno sentandose nuevamente

Cuando Zero volvio vestido y recibio uno que otro comentario por parte Haruyuku el cual ahora se encuentra inconsiente

Volvio a girar la botella la cual se detuvo en Yuki y Kaori

-Tomate 2 botellas de vodka -Dice Yuki mientras sostiene dos botellas

-No puedo..-Dice Kaori

-Hazlo nadie se va a enterar-Dijo Yuki

Todos observaban la escena,Kaori tomo la primera botella lentamente pero luego no saben que paso y la otra desaparecio en segundo,de pronto alguien de los presentes puso musica y Kaori se encontraba bailando ;El resto fue a bailar con ella

-No cres que a Kaori se le paso un poco-Dice Minami observando a su amiga

-Por lo que se es la primera vez que toma-Dice Akame algo preocupada

-Creo que mejor dejemos esto asi?-Dice Minami-Tienen que irse-Grito un poco fuerte

-No!-Dice Kaori aunque seguia bailando-La fiesta recien empieza-Se movia al compaz de la musica

Minami hecho literalmente a los chicos fuera de su habitacion

-Listo-Dice victoriosa mientras sacude sus manos

-A dormir chicas,cada una a sus habitaciones-Ordena Minami-Oye tu eres aca-Sostiene a Akame

-Perdon me deje llevar-Rie Akame Nerviosa

-Espera aca voy a encerrar a Kaori- y asi lo hizo

-Buenas noches Minami-Dice Akame hechada y cubierta con su manta

-Buenas noches Akame-Dice Minami cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo


	9. capítulo 8

**Al Dia Siguiente:**

-Awww-Bosteza Akame despertandose

-Hola Akame -Dice Minami ya vestida

-Hola-Mueve su mano en forma de saludo

-Vistete que tenemos una mision-Dice Minami saliendo de la habitacion

-Recuerda que son uniformes ahora-Dice Minami al otro lado de la puerta

Akame vio el uniforme era completamente negro y ella decidio colocarle unas lineas rojas

-Perfecto-Dice Akame poniendoselo hacia resaltar su busto,se apegaba a su cintura haciendola ver mas delgada,la falda le llevaba hasta donde comienza el muslo dejando una gran vista y llevaba unos calcetines negros y unos zapatos negros

-Ya estoy !-Grita saliendo Akame de la habitacion

-Entonces vamonos-Dijo Kaori la cual tambien habia hecho un arreglo a su uniforme y ahora tenia lineas verdes

Las cinco se presentaron a su aula esperando indicaciones del maestro,estaba ingresando la maestra Kate

-Como se los dije anteriormente tienen una mision pero algo fuera de lo comun-La maestra hace aparecer un proyector-Haran equipo de seis que tendran que contar con 3 chicas y 3 chicos,cuando haigan elejido se acercan ami escritorio

-Chicas...no se preocupen pueden hacer ustedes juntas ya conseguimos grupo-Dice Utsutsu yendo con su grupo el cual era conformado por Yuno,Hikaru,Yuki,Len ,Kimi y por supuesto Utsutsu

-Supongo..que somos juntas-Dice Minami observando a Akame y Kaori las cuales asienten-Ahora faltan chicos-Mira a su alrededor y ve acercarse a Zero,Natsuki y Haruyuki

-Podemos ser-Dice Interrumpido Zero por un vocecilla molesta

-Nastuki!-Chillo la chica

-Que quieres Latifa-Dijo Natsuki serio en tono frio

-Pense...que tu y yo podiamos hacer equipo-Dice Latifa jugando con su cabello

-No puedo porque estoy en el equipo de ellas-Dice Natsuki señalandolas

-Bien..sera en otro momento-Dice Latifa llendose molesta

-Y desde cuando estan en nuestro equipo?-Pregunta Minami

-No podemos?-Dice Zero

-Si pueden -Dice Akame sonriendole

-Vamos a la mesa de la profesora-Dice Kaori dirigiendose a ese lugar

-Porfavor siganme-Dice la maestra Kate dirigiendolos al patio el cua se encontraba separado en secciones -Les toca aqui-Señala un lugar ni tan grande ni pequeño cubierto-Deben eliminar a ese gigante -Se retira

-Nos separaremos en parejas para acabar mas rapido-Dice Minami

-Akame-Dice Zero interumpido

-Tu vienes comnigo-Dice Minami arrastrando a Zero dentro del lugar

-Tu conmigo-Dice Kaori imitando la accion pero con Haruyuku

-Pues supongo que tu y yo-Dice Akame tomando de la mano a Natsuki y guiandolo al lugar

El lugar era como un enorme bosque,vieron al resto

-Vamos a separanos-Dice Minami-La maestra me dio esto para los seis-Les da intercomunicadores

-Suerte -Dice Kaori corriendo siendo seguida por Haruyuku

-Cuidamela-Dice Minami a Natsuki el cual asiente y ocultandose entre la maleza

-Ve con cuidado Minami-Dice Akame despidiendose

-Tenemos que ocultarnos-Dice Natsuki mientras coge de la mano a Akame y trepan unos arboles

-En donde estara el gigante-Susurro Akame observando el bosque

-Espera aca Akame,me parecio oir algo-Dice Natsuki saltando de un arbol a otro

-Nastu..-Oyo el gemido proveniente de Akame

Cuando Natsuki la volteo a ver vio una figura que era cubierta por una inmensa capa que no dejaba nada a la vista se llevaba a Akame saltando a una gran velocidad

-Akame!-Grito desesperdo Natsuki siguiendo a la figura misteriosa

-Donde esta mierda!Quien era ese-Susurra Natsuki buscando a la figura con su mirada

-Minami!-Se oyo una voz a sus espaldas de Natsuki-Quien esta ahi?-La voz se acerca hacia el

-Zero...-Dice Natsuki mirandolo

-Natsu,haz visto a Minami?-Dice Zero

-No,tu haz visto a Akame-Dice Natsuki

-Tambien se la llevaron?-Dice Zero a lo cual Natsuki asiente

-Adonde se las habran llevado-Dice Natsuki

-Nastu,Natsu!en el intercomunicador se escucha algo-Exclama Zero mientras sostiene su intercomunicador

-Si...-Dice Natsuki algo nervioso

-Solo les daremos una pequeña leccion-Dijo una voz a Natsuki

-Quien es...-Dijo Natsuki-Dejalas estupido me oiste!-Se encontraba exasperado

-Perdon,cariño pero tengo que hacer esto por nosotros-Dijo la otra vos colgando

-Tenemos que encontrarlas...-Dice Natsuki

-Hay que buscarlas,pero...donde?-Dice Zero

-Hay que rastrear los intercomunicadores-Dice Natsuki sacando el rasteador guardado en su bolsillo

-Estan por alla...-Zero señala un riachuelo que era cubierto por una cascada-Necesitamos un plan-Sostiene su barbilla

-Bien..el plan es este-Dice Natsuki

 **Con las chicas:**

-Akame...estas bien-Dijo Minami tratandoo de mover sus brazos los cuales eran atados mientras que una venda oscura cubria sus ojos impidiendole ver

-Si,tu estas bien?-Dice Akame de igual manera que su amiga

-Si..donde estamos...-Dice Minami

-Nose-Dice Akame acercando su mano a su espalda-No tengo mi-Es interrumpida

-Sus armas..pues nosotras las tenemos-Dice una voz proveniente frente a ellas

-Y tenemos algo muy divertido para ustedes-Dice otra voz,se oyen sus pasos acercarse hacia ellas

-Que van a hacernos-Dijo Minami tratando de liberarse

-Mirala!Que linda-Dice la primera voz acercandose y golpeandola con un latigo dejando una extensa marca en su brazo

-Asi es,es tu latigo que mejor forma de torturar que con tus propias cosas que crees que te deben proteger-Rio la primera voz ironicamente

-Escuchame bien idiota no te le acerques ami Zero-Dice la segunda voz cortandole el brazo a Akame

-Akame estas bien?-Minami sonaba preocupada

-Si,si estoy bien-Dice Akame debilmente

-Mi daga te hara daño mucho daño si sigues tras mi Zero-Dice la segunda voz riendo-No te voy a matar solo jugare contigo-Sonrie de lado

-Como conoces a Zero?-Hablo Akame agachando la cabeza

-Es mio,estupida!-Grita furiosa la segunda voz mientras se escucha el leve quejido de Akame,le habia cortado parte de la pierna dejando una gran herida que sangraba

-Y ni se te ocurra hablar de el me oiste estupida!-Exclama euforica la segunda voz

-Y a ti ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Natsuki porque yo si te mato me oiste idiota -Dice la primera voz dandole otro latigo en el vientre de Minami la cual lanzo un gemido de dolor

 **Mientras que con Natsuki y Zero:**

 _(Pov Natsuki)_

Podia sentir mi corazon acelerado por mil,estaba preocupado por ella y no solo ella sino tambien Minami

Zero y yo nos acercamos al riachuelo lentamente para que no nos viesen,antes de acercarnos sentimos como el piso empezo a temblar cuando acabo nos acercamos y entramos a ese lugar y...

Nada no habia nada mas que los intercomunicadores tirados en medio del lugar

-Maldita sea!-Dije muy frustado

-Pero...como !-Dice Zero cayendo al suelo

-Creo que tenemos que avisarles a sus amigas-Digo sacudiendome el pantalon

-Se supone que estaban aca!Mierda,quien sera ese estupido!-Grito Zero levaantandose

Zero y yo salimos del lugar de la mision,para nuestra suerte ya parecia que ya habian acabado su amiga...esto como se llamaba creo que Kaori si ella con Haruyuku

-Donde estan Akame y Minami?-Pregunto Kaori mientras que Zero y yo agachamos la cabeza

-Dije que donde estan!-Exclama mas molesta Kaori

-Las...secuestraron-Digo casi en un susurro que fue oido por ella

-Las secuestraron!porque no las cuidaron!-Dijo Kaori mientras que en sus ojos parecia se veia reflejado el odio que nos tenia

Senti como Kaori me cogio de la camisa y vi como tambien lo hizo con Zero,sentia que movia mi sus palabras se me hacian lejanas hasta que senti su puño estrellarse contra mi rostro

-Kaori...-Dijo Haruyuku sosteniendola

-Sueltame idiota!Jamas volvere a confiar en ustedes-Dice Kaori saliendo del lugar del entrenamiento

-Tiene razon fue mi culpa-Dijimos Zero y yo al unisolo cayendo al suelo

-Chicos que paso?-Dice Haruyuku agachandose

-Creo que mejor luego lo explicamos...quiero seguir buscandolas-Dice Zero levantandose y yo imitando la accion

 **Con Kaori:**

-Esos...idiotas!-Decia para si misma Kaori

-Kaori !-Dijieron unas voces a sus espaldas

-Utsutsu,Yuno!-Dijo Kaori acercandose a ellas

-Y donde estan Minami,Akame-Dice Utsutsu buscandola con la mirada a ambas muchachas

-Las secuestraron-Dice Kaori desviando la mirada y mordiendose el labio inferior tratando de evitar que las lagrimas cubriesen su rostro

-Como que las secuestraron?-Dicen las mellizas al unisolo

-Tenemos que buscarlas!-Exclama Yuno preocupada

 **Una semana despues:**

 _(Pov Kaori)_

Me encontraba desesperada ya no podia seguir asi y todo por culpa de esos,como los odio.

Ya paso una semana una maldita semana enque no he sabido nada de ellas,como estaran bien o mal? Abran comido? Tendran hambre?Nada nose nada absolutamente nada tampoco se cuando las volvere a ver...

Empiezo a sentir como de mi rostro caen unas pesadas lagrimas que he estado guardando hace mucho por tambien seguiremos limpio mi rostro con la maga de mi camisa

-Donde...y porque harian eso?-Son las mismas preguntas que me hago todos los dias desde que ellas desparecieron

-Ustutsu y Yuno pues ellas si que saben fingir porque en las noches mayormente las escucho llorar despacio para no despertarme-Pienso para mi misma

-Esos idiotas tienen algo que ver estoy segura;Jamas los perdonare jamas-Susurro para mi misma

Cuando vi que llegaron Utsutsu y Yuno salimos de la habitacion a seguir revisando la escuela

Nos separamos ami me toco la,parte sur mientras que a Ustustu la Norte y a yuno le toco la parte Oeste

Con la poca luz que alumbraba la linterna que tenia en mi mano caminaba con la esperanza de poder encontrarlas

Revisaba los salones atenta como otros dias anteriores ,segui haciendo lo mismo aproximadamente por una hora la cual ami se me hizo eterna,segui por el pasillo y me di cuenta que el salon de Defensa estaba cerrado y rompi la puerta ingrese y decidi ver cada cuarto de entrenamiento ,las paredes eran de fierro forjado y plateado mire como los 30 primeros y me di cuenta de uno que me llamo mucho la atencion, al intentar abrirla me di cuenta que estaba con seguro y le puse una alumbrar el cuarto senti como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ,estaba feliz y preocupada las veia ahi tiradas inertes en el piso que era cubierto de un gran charco de tenian heridas por todo el cuerpo me acerque corriendo hacia ellas pero vi que no reaccionaban y llame a las chicas que vinieron lo mas rapido que pudieron, ellas las llevaron cargadas y vi sus armas tiradas en una esquina lejos de ellas asi que las lleve conmigo

Las habian llevado al hospital nos encontrabamos muy preocupadas sin que me de cuenta llegaron esos dos tipos de los cuales no queria saber nada

-Como estan!-Dijieron ambos al unisolo

-Que quieren aca,no tienen nada que hacer aca-Dije cruzando mis brazos

-Queremos saber como estan-Dice Natsuki

-Estamos muy preocupados-Dice zero

-Cof cof-Se oyo una voz a sus espaldas

-Doctor-Dijieron las mellizas al unisolo

-Y como estan?-Dijieron los cinco presentes al unisolo

-La señorita Minami acaba de despertar-Dice el doctor mientras limpia sus gafas

-Y Akame?-Pregunta Natsuki preocupado

-Aun no recobra la conciencia-Dice mientras recibe unos papeles-Pueden ir a verlas pero uno en uno-Se aleja de ellos

Los cinco se dirigieron a la habitacion de Minami,en un silencio primera que entro fue Kaori

-Minami!-Exclamo Kaori corriendo hacia ella

-Em...-Decia Minami mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Kaori-Perdon,pero...quien eres?-Alejando a Kaori de ella

-No te acuerdas de mi!-Exclamo Kaori

-Lo siento no-Dice Minami

Kaori salio de la habitacion desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga

-Que pasa?-Dice Zero

-Ella...no me reconocio...-Dijo Kaori

El ambiente se puso tenso despues de lo dicho por Kaori

-Ire a verla-Dijo Zero antes de ingresar a la habitacion de Minami-Minami...-Susurro buscandola con la mirada

-Ese es mi nombre-Dijo Minami sentandose en la cama-Quien eres?-Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo

-Enserio..no te acuerdas de mi?-Dijo Zero

-Lo siento,pero no-Dijo Minami

-No hay nada,ni nadie que te acuerdes?-Dice Zero

-Pues...si,de...una amiga creo?se llamaba Akame-Dijo Minami

-Akame?te acuerdas de ella?-Dice Zero

-Si..donde esta ella?-Dice Minami mientras la busca con la mirada

-Pues ella...esta en coma-Dijo Zero mientras agacha la cabeza

-Estas...preocupado por ella no?-Dice Minami sostiene delicadamente su rostro de el

-Si...-Dijo Zero

-Estara bien,ella despertara es muy fuerte-Dice sonriendo Minami

-Bueno mejor salgo...afuera quieren verte-Dice Zero saliendo de la habitacion

Luego de que Zero saliera de la habitacion,las mellizas entraron y al final los presentes se dirigieron a la habitacion donde estaba cinco presentes se quedaron observando la puerta con el nombre de su amiga

Ninguno de los presente hacia algun movimiento brusco.

Kaori sostuvo la perilla de la puerta,respiro hundo y la quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos,como si estuviera dudanro en armo de valor abrio la puerta...


	10. Chapter 9

Se acerco lentamente a la cama en donde se encontraba su amiga acostada

-Akame...-Susurro Kaori mientras sostenia su mano-Tienes que despertar...-se arrodilla frente a ella

Kaori salio de la habitacion,no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a su amiga la cual se encontraba conectada a un respirador y varios tubos mas

Cuando salio del lugar,Zero ingreso sin decir alguna acerco hacia ella,sostuvo su mano

-Akame...tienes que despertar-Dijo casi en un susurro Zero derramando una lagrima-Natsuki...esta preocupado por ti,aunque no lo quiera decir-Se limpio las lagrimas que cubrian su rostro-Sabes...Minami...pues creo que si...me gusta...-Le quita el cabello de la cara-Tienes que despertar para ayudarme con ella-Le da un beso en la frente-Aunque...Minami no se acuerda de mi-Le arregla el cabello-Sera mejor que salga...o Natsuki me va a asesinar-Sale de la habitacion con una mirada inexpresiva

Las mellizas apenas vieron salir a zero de la habitacion fueron directo hacia la habitacion de Akame,se demoraron aproximadamente 10 le dio una mirada rapida a Natsuki,que parecia encontrarse en una pelea interna consigo dio cuenta que Zero lo observaba detalladamente por lo cual decidio ingresar a la habitacion.

Se acerco a la cama de akame y se quedo observando detalladamente por unos minutos

-Estaba..preocupado por ti-Natsuki sostiene su mano delicadamente-Quien te habra echo esto-Revisa una herida que estaba en su brazo-Sabes...Minami solo se acuerda de ti pero...tu aun no despiertas-Siente como su celular suena,frunce el ceño y contesta alejandose de la camilla hacia la ventana de la habitacion-Bueno?-Dice Natsuki

-Hijo!-Exclama la otra voz

-Papa,que quieres ahora?-Dice Natsuki en tono molesto-Estoy muy ocupado-

-Queria avisarte que vamos a adelantar tu boda-Responde el padre de Natsuki

-Te lo dije antes papa,yo no pienso casarme con ella!-Exclamo euforico Natsuki

-Sabes como son las cosas Natsuki,tienes que hacerlo-Dice su papa

-Papa!Latifa es la peor que pudieron elegir;Ademas adelantarlo!no,ni lo pienses-Responde molesto Natsuki

-Te casaras pronto me oiste,no se porque Latifa quizo adelantarlo-Responde su papa

-No lo voy a hacer-Dice Natsuki colgando la llamada-Quien se cree,pero...talvez si hablo con Latifa ella lo entienda-Se acerca a la camilla-Sera mejor que salga,pero tienes que despertar-Sale de la habitacion

 **En la habitacion de Minami:**

-Akame...-Susurro Minami mientras jugaba con sus manos

-Minami!-Exclamo una voz que se acercaba hacia ella

-Tu eres?-Dice Minami mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la chica

-Soy Tomoko tu mejor amiga Minami-Exclama mientras va a abrazarla

-Tomoko...-Susurro Minami

-Yo se porque Akame esta en coma-Dice Tomoko

-Tu...,sabes que le paso?-Dice Minami sentandose

-Si...,fueron esos demas sus complices-Dice Tomoko

-Quienes..?-Pregunta Minami

-Me refiero a Zero,Natsuki y son las mentes maestras en el plan-Dice Tomoko

-Pero dicen que son mis amigos...-Responde Minami

-No creas todo lo que te dicen ellos-Dice Tomoko-Tu me contaste como las molestaban esos tres-Se sienta al lado de ella

-Yo...te lo dije?-Dice Minami

-Si,un dia antes que desaparecieran tu y Akame me contaste que se habian molestado porque habias derramado tu bebida en el uniforme de Kaori-Tomoko sostiene su barbilla

-Llegar...hasta tanto por eso...-Dice Minami

-Solo fingen,no confies en ellos-Dice Tomoko abrazandola

-Tienes razon tengo que ser cuidadosa con ellos-Minami se acuesta

-Me tengo que ir -Dice Tomoko parandose

-Chau..-Dice Minami viendo como Tomoko sale de la habitacion-No dejare que esos farsantes me sigan engañando-Susurra para si misma

 **Al dia siguiente(Con Kaori):**

-Awwwww-bosteza Kori-Ire a ver como estan-Se dirige hacia la enfermeria

Ingresa a la habitacion de Akame y la observa silenciosamemte

-Cuando vas a despertar?-Dice Kaori-Hazlo mas pronto posible si?-Le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitacion de Akame en direccion a la de Minami

-Minami!-Exclama entusiasta Kaori,no oye nada asi que ingresa

-Que quieres-Susurro Minami con tono frio

-Minami...estas bien?-Dice Kaori acercandose a ella

-No te acerques !-Exclama molesta Minami

-Que pasa?-Pregunta Kaori

-Ni tu ni ninguno de esos que vienen a vernos se nos acerquen me oyen!-Grito molesta Minami

-Minami...calmate...-Dice Kaori

-Alejate o te atacare-RespondeMinami agresivamente

Kaori desconcertada por lo dicho de sus amiga salio del lugar cabizbaja y se dirigio a su clase en silencio

-Kaori!-Oyo unas voces a sus espaldas-Como estan..!-Preguntaron al unisolo

-Bien..pero nose que le sucede a Minami-Dice Kaori-Porque no van a verlas-Interroga Kaori mientras las observa detallamente

-Pues si vamos pero en la noche porque reprobamos algunas clases y tenemos que venir en la tarde a recuperar-Dicen las mellizas al unisolo

-Kaori...podemos hablar...-Dijo Haruyuku con nerviosismo

-Dime!-Exigio Kaori

-Puedes perdonar a Zero y Natsuki,ellos no tuvieron la culpa de lo sucedido-Dijo Haruyuku

-Ellos fueron los culpables-Dice Kaori

-No,no la tuvieron dicelos porfavor-Suplica Haruyuku

-Y porque yo?-Dice Kaori

-Tu se los dijiste y por tu culpa estan sufriendo-Dice Haruyuku

-Cuando acabe esto se los dire-Dice Kaori mientras camina a paso firme hacia otra parte

 **Con Natsuki y Zero:**

-Nastu...vamos al hospital?-Dice Zero mirando su celular

-Si...vamos-Responde Natsuki,se da cuenta que su padre lo estaba llamando-Espera...contesto-Recibe la llamada-Hola?-Dice Natsuki esperando que respondan

-Natsuki,hijo-Dicen al otro lado del telefono

-Que quieres..,no estoy de humor para tus idioteces-Dice Natsuki

-Ire directo,tu boda con Latifa es en unas semanas,ya todo esta organizado-Dice el padre de Natsuki

-Te lo dije antes,no pienso casarme con ella-Responde Natsuki

-Te he dicho que no me importa si quieras o no!-Exclama el papa de Natsuki

-Papa...porfavor por una vez en la vida apoyame en esto..-Respondio Natsuki

-Tu sabias de la boda antes de entrar a esa escuela que paso?-Pregunta su papa

-Pues...no,no lose pero no quiero hacerlo -Dice Natsuki

-Hablaremos luego...tu hermana quiere hablar contigo-Dice el papa de Natsuki

-Sakura...-Susurro al telefono Natsuki

-Hermanito!-Exclamo Sakura al otro lado del telefono

-Sakura que quieres estoy ocupado?-Dice Natsuki

-Que malo eres conmigo-Responde haciendo un puchero-Hay una forma de evitar tu matrimonio-espera la respuesta

-Cual!-Exclama emocionado Natsuki

-Puedes decirle a una de tus amigas que fingiera estar casada contigo,la unica condicion es que debe de ser de una familia de nuestro mismo rango-Dice Sakura observando todos lados

-Y como encontrare a alguien asi,aca casi nadie habla de su familia-Dice Natsuki

-Ahi es cuando entro yo,te buscare una chica en ese colegio de padres de nuestro rango-Responde Sakura

-Gracias Sakura,Bueno tengo-Es interrumpido por Sakura

-No te me escapas,dime porque no quieres casarte ahora,antes te daba igual-Dice Sakura interrogandolo

-Emm...pues me di cuenta que con Latifa no quiero-Dice Natsuki sonrojado

-Owwwww..mi hermanito se enamoro-Grito emocionada Sakura

-Um...yo nunca dije eso-Responde nervioso Natsuki

-Tampoco lo negaste-Dice Sakura picaramente-Debe ser una buena chica,porque tu jamas te habias enamorado-Se oye una risita al otro lado

-Ya,ya bueno me tengo que ir -Dice Natsuki mientras trata de colgar

-Natsuki voy a ir a visitarte pronto para conocerla eh-Dice Sakura-Chau hermanito cuidate-Cuelga

-Zero vamos al hospital-Dice Natsuki guardando su celular

-Si... Quiero ver como estan-Dice Zero

Cuando se dirigian al hospital se encontraron con Latifa y una amiga

-Hola Natsuki!-Exclama Latifa saltando en direccion al susodicho

-Latifa...ahora no-Dice Natsuki evitandola

-Ella es mi amiga Tomoko-Dice Latifa señala a la susodicha

-Hola-Dice Tomoko a Zero

-Hola...-Responde Zero

-Nos tenemos que ir -Dice Natsuki

-Natsu...adonde van?-Dice Latifa

-Al hospital y tenemos prisa-Dice Natsuki

-Y tu... Estas ocupado!-Pregunta Tomoko a Zero

-Si,vamos a hospital-Responde Zero

-Los acompañamos?-Dice Latifa

-No,porque...solo va a ser un rato-Dice Zero llevandose a Natsuki dejando a las dos desconcertadas

-Gracias Zero-Dice Natsuki dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Para eso estoy-Dice Zero apresurando el paso-Corre que seguro estas desesperado por ver a Akame-Avanza mas rapido

-Oye!Seguro estas esperando que Minami te recuerde no?-Dice Natsuki persiguiendolo

 **En el hospital:**

-Yo ire a ver a Minami,mientras que tu vas a ver a tu a la de Minami y yo a la de Akame-Dice Zero señalando diferentes direcciones

-Ok nos vemos luego -Exclama Zero alejandose de Natsuki

Natsuki fue a paso lento a la habitacion de Akame,en donde se llevo la sorpresa que no estaba sola

-Minami -Dijo Natsuki viendo a Minami abrazando a Akame

-Que haces aca tu!-Exclamo molesta Minami

-Vine a ver a Akame-Dice Natsuki

-A verla...por culpa tuya y de los demas ella esta asi!-Dijo Minami poniendose frente a el

-Minami,eso no es cierto-Dice Natsuki

-Tu sabes que es cierto,no quiero que tu ni que ninguno de tus "amiguitos" quiero que se acercen a ella-Dice Minami resaltando la palabra en comillas

-Tal vez...si tal vez fue mi culpa,pero los demas no-Dice Natsuki apretando los puños impidiendo que derrame lagrimas

-Pues alejate de ella-Dice Minami

-Natsu..-Dice Zero ingresando a la habitacion-Que paso?-miro como Minami observaba a Natsuki

Natsuki salio de la habitacion,siendo seguido por Zero

-Natsuki!-Gritaba Zero persiguiendolo

Natsuki salio del hospital dejando a Zero dentro

Natsuki se puso a caminar,cuando escucha su celular sonar

-Bueno?-Pregunta Natsuki

-Hermanito,estoy en tu escuela endonde estas?-Dice Sakura

-Emm...Sakura...puedes esperar alli,ahora voy...-Dijo Natsuki

-Estas bien?-Dice Sakura

-Si...estoy bien,voy en camino-Responde Natsuki colgando

 **En la escuela:**

En la direccion se encontraba sentada una chica de cabello largo rosa que le cubria cumpleto la espalda,utilizaba un vestido celeste que cubria mas arribande la rodilla que encajaba perfectamenete con su pequeño cuerpo

-Creo que ire a buscarlo-Dijo la pelirosa saliendo del lugar

Vio pasar a una azabache

-Disculpa!-Exclamo la pelirosa

-Dime?-responde la azabache

-Estoy...buscando a alguien me podrias ayudar?-Pregunta la pelirosa

-Si,me llamo Kaori y tu?-Pregunto la azabache

-Yo soy Sakura,mucho gusto-Respondio la pelirosa sonriendole

-A quien buscas?-Pregunto Kaori

-A Natsuki,lo conoces?-Pregunto Sakura

-Si,pero no esta ahora creo que esta en el hospital-Dice Kaori

-Que!que le paso!tuvo algun accidente?-Exclamo Sakura sosteniendo a Kaori de los hombros

-No,fue a ver a una amiga-Responde Kaori-Y como lo conoces?-La observa

-Pues...es mi hermano menor-Respondio Sakura-Y como se llama la amiga que fue a ver?-la interroga con la mirada

-Akame se llama,tuvo un incidente y esta en coma-Dijo Kaori

-Me puedes decir donde es su habitacion de mi hermano -Pregunta Sakura

-No sabia que tenia una hermana-Dice kaori-Si te puedo llevar-La guia hacia el dormitorio de los chicos

Se quedaron paradas afuera del lugar

-Sabia que vendrias a buscarme nena-Dice una voz a sus espaldas

-Haruyuku!no vine por ti-Responde kaori cruzandose de brazos

-No mientas y quien es esta muñeca-Pregunta Haruyuku mientras mira de arriba hacia abajo a Sakura

-Donde esta Natsuki-Dice Kaori

-Que andas buscando a Natsuki!-Exclama Haruyuku

-Que te importa-Dice restandole importancia Kaori

-Solo dime para que lo estas buscando?-Pregunta exaltado Haruyuku

-Su hermana lo esta buscando-Dice kaori señalando a Sakura

-Ya debe haber vuelto,pasen-Dice Haruyuku mientras abre la puerta-Y como se llama-señala a Sakura

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura-Responde la pelirosa

Mientras sakura ingresa a la habitacion de lo chicos,Kaori es sostenida por un brazo impidiendo que entre

-Que quieres?-pregunta Kaori

-Ya que no tengo nada que hacer,te gustaria salir conmigo?-Dice haruyuku tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Que otras chicas no te aceptan?-pregunta Kaori

-Quieres o no?-Preunta Haruyuku

-Y que estuviera desesperada-Dice kaori entrando a la habitacion dejando desconcertado a Haruyuku

-Es tu novio?-Pregunta sakura

-No,porqe lo seria y que estuviera desesperada-Responde kaori

-Sakura...-Dice una voz proveniente de natsuki,el cual se encontraba frente a ellas

-Hermanito!-Exclamo Sakura saltando a los brazos de Natsuki -Encontre a la chica-Se separa de el

-Chica?-pregunta Kaori-el esta salendo con alguien?- Dice Kaori

-No,esque... El esta comprometido con Latifa pero no quiere casarse con ella y la unica manera es que estes casado con una chica de nuestro mismo rango de familia-Responde sakura

-Y quien es!-Exclama Natsuki

-Pues sus padres la abandonaron,se llama...-dice Sakura con una mano en la barbilla

-Como?!-Exclama natsuki

-Etto..espera me acuerdo,,, a si-Dice Sakura


	11. Chapter 10

-Bueno...se llama Akame-Dice Sakura dejando sorprendidos a los presentes-Es la unica con esenombre en este colegio-Se cruza de brazos

-Pero ella esta en coma!-Exclama Kaori

-Sus padres son asesinos de un muy alto rango aun que puede que ella no lo sepa,ya que la abandonaron-Dice sakura

-Porque hicieron algo como eso-Dice Kaori

-Eso no lose -Responde Sakura

-Como puedo evitar lo de latifa,si Akame esta en coma ella no podra ayudarme-Dice exaltado natsuki

-Podemos fingir que era tu y ella estaba casados a escondidas-Dice Sakura

-Podria ser, pero solo lo hare si kaori esta deacuerdo-Dice Natsuki mirando a la susodicha

-Solo por un tiempo-Dice Kaori mientras hace un puchero

-Me tengo que ir me deben estar esperando en mi dormitorio-Dice Kaori saliendo de la habitacion

Kaori salo con rumbo a su habitacion,entro sin hacer algun leve ruido fue a la habitacion de las mellizas

.Y se llevo la gran sorpresa de que Yuki estaba abrazado a Yuno cuando vio a Kaori la solto

-Kaori...-Dice Yuno nervioso

-Yuno..que pasa aca?-dice kaori

-Esque estabamos viendo unas peliculas y...pues...eso..-deciaYuno tratando de explicar lo sucedido

-No te preocupes ya lo sospechaba ademas hace linda pareja-Dice kaori abriendo la puerta

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo me oiste-Dijo Kaori antes de salir de la habitacion dejando que a Yuki le recorra un escalofrio por la espalda

-Vaya,vaya no se dan cuenta que varias veces los he seguido-Susura Kaori para si misma

-Ire a mi habitacion..-Dice kaori cuando escucha que tocan la puerta del dormitorio

Se dirigio hacia la puerta encontrandose con Haruyuku moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo

-Que quieres?,si buscas a Yuki esa ocupado-Dce Kaori

-No vengo por el,te...gustaria..ir a comer conmigo?-Preguunta haruyuku

-Quieres que yo vaya ccontigo?-Dice Kaori

-Si..-Dice haruyuku

-Cual es la trampa?-regunta Kaori-A caso te dejaron plantado-cruza sus brazos

-No es ninguna trampa,vienes o?-dice Haruyuku

-y si dijiera que no¡-dice kaori

-Porque?-Dice Haruyuku

-Sabes,mejor andate que yo no haria eso-Dice Kaori cerrandole la puerta a haruyuku

 **Al dia Siguiente:**

Cuando kaori abro sus ojos vio a Zero,Hikaru y Yuki frente a ella

-Ustedes que quieren aca¡-Exclaa Kaori

-Porque le dijiste que no¡-Dice zero molesto

-A que se refieren-Dice kaori

-A Haruyuku,esta destrozado por tu culpa-Dice zero

-Ayer el solo queria bromear-Dice kaori restandole importancia

-No te das cuenta que esta enamorado de ti-Dice Yuki

-Que¡ustedes mienten-Dice Kaori sorprendida

-El tiene fotos tuyas bajo su cama,dejo de andar con una y con otra,solo que no te haz dado cuenta te sige porque se preocupa por ti-Dice Hikaru

-Bueno tal vez,si me pase pero que quieren que haga-Dice kaori

-Iras tu a buscarlo y le pediras una cita-Dice zero

-No lo voy a hacer me va a humillar-Dice kaori

-Es tu responsabilidad asi que arreglalo-Dice Zero saliendo ded la habitacion

-Bien saldre con el pero primero me vestire-Dice kaori hechando a todos los presenes fuera de su habitacion-Tal vez pueda conocerlo mejor-Va por un vestido a su armario

Kaori se estaba poniendo un hermoso vestido de color verde que resaltaba su figura con unas sandalias con plataformas de color negro,mientras se dirigia dudosa hacia los dormitorios de los chicos

Toco la puerta algo dudosa y se encontro con la sorprendida mirada de Haruyuku

-Kaori...que haces aca?-Pregunta Haruyuku

-Pues...yo..quiero que tu salgas conmigo!-Exclama sonrojada Kaori

-Quieres salir conmigo?-Dice Haruyuku

-Si...pero si no quieres,lo entendere-Dice Kaori girando su rostro

-Esperame-Dice Haruyuku cerrando la puerta

-Si me va a hechar agua me lo meresco-Dice Kaori,cuando siente que la puerta se abre y lo ve con una camisa y un pantalon negro

-Vamos al parque de diverciones-Dice Haruyuku

-No...estas molesto-Dice Kaori

-Te perdono solo,si pasas todo este dia conmigo-Dice Haruyuku

-Ok,pero vamos rapido!-Exclama Kaori

Kaori y Haruyuku salieron del lugar muy tarde

-Fue el mejor dia de mi vida!-Exclama Kaori

-Siempre me divierto mucho contigo-Dice Haruyuku-Asi que la noche aun no termina-Le da la mano

-Asi,ahora adonde vamos-Responde Kaori

-Ya vas a ver,solo sigeme-La guia por un pequeño callejon que los conducia hacia una cueva

-Que lugar es este-Dice Kaori

-Una cueva,pero eso no importa vamos a la playa-Responde Haruyuku mientras la guia

-La playa?se supone que estamos en un desierto!-Dice Kaori

-Si lose pero un dia cuando estaba viendo a donde llevaba esta cueva lo descubri-Dice Haruyuku mostrando el cristalino mar,mientras que en la orilla se hallaban arboles algo viejos

-Guau...-Dice Kaori mientras observa todo el lugar-Pero no es peligroso estar aqui de noche-Tiembla un poco

-No,la marea aca es muy baja,ven-Dice Haruyuku mientras baja de la salida de la cueva pisando nas enormes rocas que se encontraban lo siguio aunque con un poco de miedo

-Tus amigos saben de este lugar?-Pregunta Kaor vendo el amplio horizonte

-No,,tu eres la primera persona a la qe se lo digo-Dice Haruyuku-Kaori...-Susurra

-Si?-Responde Kaor observandolo

-Tu...pues me gustas¡-Exclama Haruyuku cerrando los ojos

-Uh...-Dice Kaori-Sabes,creo que tambien me gustas pero...tu eres un mujeriego,andas con una y con que menos quiero es que me lastimen -Dice kaori bajando su rostro

-Yo he cambiado,ya no soy el mismo,te juro que jamas te engañare¡-dice Haruyuku acercandose

Los rostros de ambos se encontraban muy cerca, que cada uno podia sentir la respiracion del otro y en un pequeño instante sus labios se juntaron por un largo momento, el coloco sus manos en su cintura atraiendola mas a el mientras que ella enrosacaba sus manos en el cuello de este intensificando mas el beso,hasta que se tienen que separa por falta de oxigeno

-Creo...que tenemos que irnos-Dice Kaori desviando su rostro sonrojado

De camino a la escuela ninguno dijo nada

-Haruyuku..tu no estabas tras Utsutsu-Dice Kaori

-Si pero,la lastime cuando me disculpe me di cuenta que ella ya estaba feliz con Hikaruy me dijo:Aunque me dolio lo que me hiciste te perdono porque gracias a ese error que tu cometiste ahora estoy con alguien que amo-Dijo Haruyuku

-Con que ella esta con Hikaru,eso explica porque a subido sus notas-Dice Kaori-Gracias por traerme-Le da u beso en la meijlla y entro

Mientras que Haruyuku se queda anonadado

 **Un mes despues:**

Minami seguia creyendo la mentira que que habia dicho Tomoko,Akame aun no despertaba los doctores haban perdido la esperanza en que despertara y creian que lo mejor seria desconectarla de los respiradores

-Akame..tienes que despertar no voy a permitir que te desconecten-Dice Natsuki abrazandola-Tienes que despertar para decirte lo que siento...porque no quiero casarme con Latifa yo quiero casarme contigo-Junta sus manos y se acuesta en us pecho de siente que su mano de ella se mueve,el levanta la mirada y la ve abrir sus ojos

-Akame...Akame¡-Exclama Natsuki Abrazandola mintras derrama algunas lagrimas

-Natsuki...que esta pasando-Dice Akame mirando el lugar-Recuerdo que dos chicas nos secuestraron ami y a Minami,Como esta Minami¡-Exclama preocupada Akame

-Ella esa bien-Dice Natsuki

-Porque no tengo heridas recuerdo que me atacaron con mi espada-Dice Akame

-Paso un mes...-Dice Natsuki limpiandose las lagrimas

-Que,no un mes¡ significa que estuve en coma-Dice Akame sorprendida

-Espera llamare al resto,estaran felices cuando te vean-Dice Natsuki saliendo de la habitacion a toda velocidad

Luego de unos minutos la habitacion estaba repleta de sus amigos excepto Minami

-Akame que feliz soy de verte despierta-Dice Kaori abrazandola

-Mi Aki teextrañe mucho,porfin despiertas-Exclama Utsutsu rompendo en llando abrandose a hikaru

-Akame te extrañe mucho-Dice Yuno abrazandola

-Emmm...donde esta Minami-Dice Akame bucandola con la mirada,mientras que los resentes se quedaon en silencio-Minami donde esta?-exclama Akame

-Lo que pasa esque ella perdio la memoria y no nos quier ver a nosotros-Dice Zero agachando la cabeza

-Pero de ella se acuerda...dile la verdad Akame-Dice Kaori

-Pueden llamarla..-Dice Akame sentandose

Al cabo de unos minutos aparecio Minami lanzandose encima de Akame dandole un gran abrazo

-Akame...que bueno que despiertas pero alejate de estas personas te vana a hacer daño-Dice Minami

-Minami,son nuestros amigos..-Dice Akame señalandolos

-No les creas,te pueden mentir-Dice Minami

-A mi me cres-dice Akame

-A ti si pero te pueden engañar-Dice Minami viendolos hostilmente

-Mira-Dice Akame mientras saca una foto debajo de su manga donde se encontraban todos felices

-Somos nosotros?-Dice minami viendo la foto y derramando lagrimas mientras recordaba

-Si .. Vez son nuestros amigos-Dice Akame abrazandola

-Perdon,por no creerles-Dice Minami

-No importa-dice Kaori mietras que todos se abalanzan para abrazarlas

-Tambien hay cosas que tenemos q contarles-Dice Utsustsu sosteniendo la mano de Hikaru

-No me digan que...-Dice Akame viendo a sus sonrojados amigos

-Pues..no es la unica-Dice Yuno mientras abraza a Yuki

-Tambien ustedes..-Dice Minami

-Y aun que no lo crean..-Dice Kaori girandose mientras que Haruyuku le da un beso en la frente

-Tu...tambien?!-Exclaman Minami y Akame

-Tantas cosas pasarn mientras estaba en coma-Dice Akame

-Bueno,hay personitas que quieren hablar con ustedes-Dice kaori empujando a todos excepto a Natsuki y a Zero-Ni se les ocrr hacerlas llorar-Susurra mientras que los chicos sienten como un escalofrio por su espalda

-Como te sientes-Dice Natsuki sentandose en un lado de la cama

-Me siento algo cansada pero de ahi todo bien-dice Akame

-Que bueon que despertaras-Dice Zero abrazandola haciendo que cierto pelirojo sienta una punzada en su pecho

-Me alegra que tu nos hallas recordado-Dice Ntasuki abrazando a minami

-Lamento haber sido como fui-DiceMinami mientras recibe el abrazo

Se quedaron conversando por aproximadamente dos horas en las cuales hubo risas y golpes

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir,ya acabala hora de visita-Dice Zero

-Si,las vemos mañana-dice natsuki cerando la puertaantes de salir de la habitacion dejando a las muchachas solas en la habitacion

-Minami...-Dice Akame aciendo que la susodicha la ibservace

-Dime?-Dice Minami

-Quien te dijo que no podias confiar en ellos-Dice akame

-Tomoko...-Dice Minami-Ella me mintio y no he vuelto a saber de ella-Dice Minami

-Porque hizo eso ella que ganaba con eso-Dice Akame con una mano en la barbilla

-Ella es amiga de Latifa...claro seguramente no contaba conque ibas a despertar ,acuerdate que a Latifa le gusta natsuki-Dice Minami

-Tal vez a Latifa no le gusta que estemos cerca y aprovecho la oportunidad-Dice akame

-Luego seguimos pensando eso...ahora descansa que mañana te dan de alta y podemos volver a la escuela-Dice Miami abrazandola y saliend del lugar

-Latifa...novi su cara pero reconoci su voz...ella nos secuestro con su amiga Tomoko-Dice Akame-No...no puedo sacar conclusiones asi,no le vi el rostro pero...estoy casi segura que fue ella-dice Akame

 **Al dia siguiente:**

-Porfin ya me dan de alta de este hospital-Dice Akame

EScucha como tocan su puerta

-Pasen...-Dice akame girandose para ver al presente

-Hola..,vine para ayudarte con tus cosas-dice natsuki sobandose la cabeza nerviosamente

-Hola,gracias por venir a ayudarme-Dice Akame mientras le sonrie-Mis maletas estan ahi-Señala bajo su cama

Natsuki llevo su equipaje a su auto,luego la ayudo a subir al auto

-Con cuidado-Dice Natsuki mientras la sube al asient del copiloto

-Gracias de nuevo-Dice Akame ya sentada

-Akame...queria pedirte un favor-Dice Natsuki mientras arranca el auto

-Dime.-Dice Akame mientras observa a natsuki

-Queria pedrite si podias fingir estar casada conmigo-Dice Natsuki mientras trata de ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Es por tu compromiso con Latifa?-Dice Akame

-Si,esque no quiero casarme con nadie-Dice Natsuki

-Si,ok-Dijo Akame e u tono apagado-Solo fingir-Susurro para si misma

-Gracias,esque yo no quiero estar con nadie-Dice Natsuki mientras la mira y sonrie

El transcurso fue silencioso y algo incomodo para ellos,hasta que llegaron a la escuela

Natsuki la llevo a su habitacion que compartia ella con sus amigas ,las cuales no se que Minami y Zero habian ido al cine

-Gracias...-Dijo Akame en un susurro que llego a los oidos de Natsuki

-Bueno...te gustaria salir conmigo hoy?-Dice Natsuki

-No,gracias quiero descansar-Dice Akame mientras cierra la puerta

-Esta...molesta?-Dice Natsuki rascandose la mejilla mirando la puerta

 **Con Akame:**

-Es un tonto...-Dice Akame mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla-Talvez...deba tomar en cuenta la propuesta de Najenda-mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Espero que Minami se de cuenta que Zero esta enamorado de ella-Dice Akame-No puedo creer que ella creyera que yo le gustaba a Zero-da un largo suspiro


	12. capítulo 11

**Con Minami**

-Zero fue el mejor dia de mi vida-Dice Minami mientras acelera el paso

-Si,fue el mejor pero ya tenemos que regresar-Dice Zero siguiendola

Zero acompaño a Minami a su habitacion

-Akame?-Dice Minami buscandola

-Minami...que tal tu cita con Zero-Dice Akame abrazandola

-Awww...fue el mejor dia de mi vida!-Exclama Minami tirandose en la cama

-Tendre que tener una conversacion muy seria con Zero-Dice Akame abrazandola

-Bueno y ati como te fue con Natsuki?me entere que estuvo aqui-Dice Minami con una sonrisa picara

-Bien...-Dice Akame algo cortante

-Te hizo algo !-DiceMinami

-No..no paso nada-Dice Akame mientras es abrazada por Minami

-Te conosco muy bien,que paso?-Dice Minami en un tono muy suave

-Creo..que no le gusto-Dice Akame

-Te dijo algo que te hiciera pensar eso?-Dice Minami

-Dijo que no quiere estar con nadie-Dice Akame mientras abraza a Minami fuertemente

-Seguro...no quizo decir eso,tal vez se referia a Latifa-Dice Minami abrazandola y sobando su cabeza

-Tengo que ayudarlo con nuestra farsa de matrimonio-Dice Akame

-El...te quiere-Dice Minami

-Solo va ser una actuacion -Dice Akame-Y tu como vas con Zero-Sonrie picaramente

-Pues..bien pero no me cambies de tema,hablare con Natsuki-Dice Minami asientiendo con su cabeza

-No creo que sea necesario-Dice Akame

-Ya seguiremos hablando-Dice Minami-Por cierto donde esta Kaori,Utsutsu y Yuno-Mira a ambos lados

-Recuerda que ya tienen novios ok?asi que dijieron que hoy en la noche se iban de campamento y se fueron a comprar unas cosas,tambien nos invitaron-Dice Akame

-Hay que ir!-Exclama Minami entusiasmada

-No tengo ganas de salir..-Dice Akame

-Mira sera una buena forma de cambiar de ambiente si?-Dice Minami

-Ok..-Dice Akame rindindiendose

-Si!hay que invitar a la miss Kate-Dice Minami saltando de la emocion

-Ire a preparar mis maletas-Dice Akame mientras saca una mochila de ruedas roja con negra

-Crees que las chicas esten embobadas todo el campamento-Dice Minami mientras mira como la puerta es abierta dejando ver a tres peculiares chicas

-Awwww que lindo es mi Hikaru-Dice Utsutsu mientras juega con su cabello

-Yuki es tan...tan...perfecto-Dice Yuno mientras suspira por el susodicho

-Estan muy equivocadas mi Haruyuku es el mas lindo y perfecto-Dice Kaori cruzando de brazos

-No..que dices mi Yuki es mas lindo!-Exclama Yuno poniendo sus manos en au cintura

-Ambas estan confundidas mi Hikaru es un principe!-Dice Utsutsu

-Yo creo que si-Dicen Akame y Minami al unisolo riendose

-Si van a ir al campamento no?-Dice Kaori acercandose a la pelinegra y peliceleste

-Si!-Exclama Minami mientras Akame asiente-Queremos invitar a la maestra Kate-Mira asus amigas

-Dale que vaya-Dice Utsutsumientras las demas asienten

-Alisten sus maletas chicas que mañana temprano salimos-Dice Kaori

Todas las chicas luego de alistar sus maletas se pusieron a conversar a excepcion de Akame la cual se habia quedado dormida

-Y si invitamos a los chicos?-Dice Utsutsu-Quiero ver a mi Hikaru-Juega con su cabello

-Hay si!Quiero a Yuki!-Exclama Yuno

-Ok,cerremos la puerta del cuarto donde esta durmiendo Akame y los llamamos-Dice Kaori

Luego de unos minutos los chicos llegaron

-Utsutsu!-Exclamo una voz aproximandose a la susodicha

-Hikaru!-Exclama Utsutsu mientras va a abrazar fuertemente al susodicho

-Yuki..-Dice Yuno algo timida haciendo una seña

-Yuno...te extrañe mucho-Dice Yuki corriendo y cargando a Yuno

-Hey!estupido-Dice una muy sonrojada Kaori

-Acaso no me extrañaste-Dice Haruyuku mientras se acerca peligrosamente a ella

-Puff...yo extrañarte-Dice Kaori desviando la mirada

-Pues yo te extrañe mucho-Dice Haruyuku mientras la atrae mas hacia el

-Tonto..-Dice Kaori mientras lo mira sonrojado

-Hola Minami-Dice Natsuki buscando a cierta pelinegra con la mirada

-Hola Natsuki-Dice Minami viendo a su amigo -Buscas a Akame?-Mientras alzaba una ceja y el asiente-Pues esta dormida-Cruza sus brazos y lo ignora

-Hola Zero-Dice Minami empujando a Natsuki y llendo a ver al susodicho

-Hola Minami-Dice Zero mientras le hace un gesto-Y Akame?-Mira a ambos lados

-Dormida-Dice Minami asintiendo

-Que mal pobre Natsu se quedara solito-Dice Zero provocandolo

-No me molestes Zero-Dide Natsuki dejandolos y,yendo con Yuki y Hikaru

Las parejitas se pasaron casi todo el rato abrazados

-En verdad piensan estar asi todo el rato-Dice Natsuki mirandolos

-Solo lo dices porque no esta Akame-Dice Zero haciendo que su amigo se sonroje

-No..oo ya-Dice Natsuki sonrojado a mas no poder

-Si claro-Dice Zero mirandolo efusivamente

-Voy al baño-Dice Natsuki parandose de golpe y buscando el baño-Aver donde es-Mira la puerta del lugar y decide abrir una encontrandose con la pelinegra dormida

-Akame...-Dice Natsuki quedandose mirandola un largo rato decidiendo entrar en silencio

Se queda observandola un buen rato,luego se acuesta a su lado y sin darse cuenta se queda profundamente dormido

Pasando dos horas los chicos se preocupan por su amigo y van a buscarlo

-Natsu!-Exclama Zero buscando bajo la cama de Kaori

-Donde se metio ese idiota-Dice Haruyuku

-La puerta de mi cuarto y el de Akame esta abierta-Dice Minami señalando la puerta

Los ocho se dirigieron en silencio a la habitacion encontrando a su amigo acostado al lado de la pelinegra

-Ese Natsu no pierde el tiempo-Dice Haruyuku

-Que hace ese al lado de Akame!-Exclama Kaori algo molesta

-Calma calma-Dice Haruyuku soteniendola

-Lo voy a asesinar-Dice Kaori mientras saca una bomba de su bolsillo

-Recuerda que Akame esta ahi-Dice Minami mientras ve a su amiga guardar su arma

-Dejemoslos dormir-Dice Hikaru cerrando la puerta

-Creen que ella se molesta cuando despierte-Dice Yuno con una mano en su barbilla

-Que tal si vemos una peli!-Dice Utsutsu

-Si!-Exclaman el resto siguiendo a Utsutsu excepto por Minami y Zero

-Voy a cerrar la puerta-Dice Minami cerrandola puerta

-Espera!espera-Dice Zero abriendo la puerta poco y sacando su celular y tomando una foto

-Y eso para?-Dice Minami mientras lo ve guardar su movil

-Es para amenazarlo-Dice Zero cerrando la puerta

-Vayamos que nos esperan-Dice Minami jalando a Zero

 **Al dia Siguiente:**

 _(Pov. Akame)_

Senti como si algo pesado cayera sobre mi,abriendo mis ojos con algo de pesades me encontre con un rostro muy conocido,me quede petrificada al ver de quien se trataba

-Natsu...ki-Fue lo unico que mis labios pudieron articular

Me le quede observando hasta que reaccionara,se veia tan pacifico que no queria vi como sus ojos se empezaron a abrir,yo lo unico que hice fue hacerme la dormida

-Akame...-Dijo mientras senti su suave mano recorrer mi rostro-Se ve muy linda dormida-Despeino mi cabellera dulcemente

Senti como se levanto ,decidi fingir que empezaba a despertar

-Natsuki..-Dije algo soñolienta,lo vi sonrojarse seguramente me veo graciosa

-Hola-Dice el mientras me hace un ademan

-Hola...y por cierto que haces en mi habitacion-Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Eh...yo...pues...lo que paso...-Lo vi decir nervioso

-Bueno ya no importa-Dije tratando de disimular el pequeño sonrojo que invadia mis mejillas

-Akame,te gustaria salir conmigo hoy-Dijo Natsuki mientras me miraba,mi corazon latio tan rapido-Es por lo de Latifa-Senti como mi corazon se congelo por un instante

-Si,claro pero tengo que alistarme-Dije mientras le hice una seña de que se vaya

-Si,yo tambien -Lo escuche decir mientras salir y cerrando la puerta

Decidi ponerme una bluza roja que encajaba perfectamente en mi cintura,mientras que en la parte inferior usaria un short blanco con una medias largas negras que me llegaban hasta la parte del muslo con unos tenis rojos

El se demoro unos cinco minutos estaba esperandome,el vestia una camisa roja a cuadros manga corta,unos shorts negros y unos tenis rojos,se veia tan...tan...lindo que digo! Ya se me esta pegando lo de Utsutsu y Yuno digo para mi moviendo ligeramente la cabeza

-Adonde quieres ir?-Dijo Natsuki

-Nose,adonde quieras-Dije restandole importancia

-Que tal...el centro comercial?-Dice Natsuki con una mano en su barbilla

-Si..-Dije simiulando muy mal mi emocion

Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta que llegamos

-Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con Latifa-Dijo Natsuki

-uh..no te preocupes-Dije mientras desvie la mirada

-Enserio no pienso casarme con ella ni con nadie-Dijo afirmando con su cabeza-Eres..una gran amiga-me mostro una sincera sonrisa

-Si...para eso estamos los amigos-Dije disimulando una falsa sonrisa

-Ahora adonde quieres ir?-Me pregunto

-Al cine?-Dije sin pensarlo

-Si!-Exclamo- que peli quieres ver-Dijo señalando un cartel con las peliculas

-Uh...que tal...Blood-Dije señalando el respectivo cartel

-Si!,he querido ver ese desde hace mucho-Dijo mientras compraba las entradas y ingresabamos a la sala del cine

Nos sentamos atras en la ultima fila cuando vi que un chico de cabellera naranja y ojos grises se sento al lado de Natsukiy me di cuenta que eran muy parecidos desde mi punto de vista,cuando Natsuki lo vio abrio sus ojos por la gran sorpresa y lo miro directamente

-Natsuki-Dijo el pelinaraja dandole un golpe en su espaalda

-Yashiro-Lo escuche decirle

-Que sorpresa encontrarte por aca-Dijo Natsuki dandole una sonrisa

-Pues decidi relajarme un poco y como te va en eso de tu matrimonio-Dijo Yashiro empujandolo

-No me pienso casar con ella-Dijo Natsuki

-Y ella?-Lo escuche susurrar a Yashiro mientras me miraba

-Es...una amiga se llama Akame-Dijo Natsuki haciendo una seña que me acerque

-Akame,el es mi primo Yashiro -el pelinaranja me sonrie

Nos saludamos y luego los tres vimos la pelicula tranquilamente,al finalizar la pelicula salimos del lugar

Yo caminaba adelante de ellos ya que me pidieron unos minutos,escuchaba leves susurros

-Es solo tu amiga no?-Susurro algo que no escuche Yashiro

-si,porque-Dijo Natsuki

-No,nada-Susurro Yashiro mientras lo vi acercarse ami

-Akame..-Escuche decir a Yashiro

-si?-Dije girandome a verlo

-Que te parece si subimos a esos juegos-Exclamo señalando una ruleta

-Si..porque no-Dije mientras camine a su par

Cuando ibamos a subir la ruleta nos dijieron que solo era de dos

-Natsuki,voy a subir con Akame-Dijo mientras me arrastro al juego dejando a un desconcertado Natsuki

Luego de bajar de ahi,Yashiro me dio un algodon de azucar ademas de un helado y vimos a Natsuki aburrido esperando

-Tanto demoraron!-Dijo algo molesto Natsuki

-Esque fuimos a comer helado -Dijo Yashiro rascandose la cabeza

-Gracias por olvidarme-Dijo Natsuki algo irritado

-Se esta haciendo tarde..-Dije mirando mi reloj

-Yo te llevo!-Exclamaron al unisolo Natsuki y Yashiro

-Vamos los tres-Dije mientras empeze a caminar siendo seguida por ambos

-Y..como te conociste con mi primo-Dijo Yashiro caminando ami lado

-Estudiamos juntos-Dije dandole una mirada rapida

-Y te gustaria que te invite salir mañana-Dijo Yashiro mientras me miro fijamente

-Em...pues..-Balbuce,esa pregunta me habia dejado desconcertada

-Yashiro...-Lo oi susurrar a Natsuki

-No sabria que responderte,porque no te conosco muy bien-Dije tratando de safarme del asunto

-Hable con mis padres y me transferire a su escuela-Dijo Yashiro

-Que!-Exclamo Natsuki

-Si primito vamos a vernos mas seguido-DijoYashiro dandole un leve golpe en su espalda-Asi que que dices-Dijo mientras no apartaba la mirada de encima mio

-Ok...-Fue lo unico me limite a decir

-No!-Oimos a exclamar a Natsuki-Digo...que mañana no..porque...si Latifa los ve?-juega con sus dedos

-Primito...no se si te diste cuenta pero ella se regreso a su casa por unos dias-Dijo Yashiro

Yashiro y yo nos la pasamos platicando todo el camino,me percate que Natsuki habia estado guardando silencio todo el tiempo

Cuando llegamos a mi habitacion el silencio se acabo

-Gracias por trarerme-Dije mostrandoles una sincera sonrisa

-Espero que no volvamos a ver-Dijo Yashiro mientras besaba mi mano

-Cof,cof-Escuche tocer a Natsuki-Bueno ya vamonos primito-Dijo mientras lo alejaba

Cuando abri la puerta vi a cuatro personas caerse al piso

-Em...que hacen ahi-Dije mirando a mis amigas

-Esque...no habia notado lo hermosa que era la puerta-Dijo Utsutsu tocandola

-Emm..si,si!-Exclamo Yuno

-Y..quien era ese otro chico-Dijo Kaori mirandome con una mirada picara

-El primo de Natsuki-Dije sin prestarle importancia

-Su primo! Por eso pense que se parecian mucho-Dijo Minami

-Crei que no me estaban espiando!-Dije mirandolas fijamente

-Bueno...una miradita nada mas -Dijo Kaori con su mano en su mejilla

-Y cuentanos como te fue en tu cita-Dijl Yuno

-Cita?que cita-Dije mirandolas dudosa

-Con Natsuki!-Exclamaron al unisolo

-No fue una cita-Dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama

-Asi...estuvieron solos,ya pues cuentanos-Dijo Minami rogandome

-Fuimos a ver una peli y ahi vimos a su primo -Dije recordando cada momento


	13. capítulo 12

-Queremos mas detalles-Exclamaron las cinco al unisolo

-Luego Yashiro y yo subimos a la ruleta-Dije colocando un dedo sobre mi mejilla

-Yashiro?...ah su primo de Natsuki-Dijo Minami

-Y como es Yashiro?-Dijo Kaori acercandose a ella

-Em...como es pues no lose recien lo conosco-Dije mientras asentia con mi cabeza

-Pero que te parecio-Dice Yuno mirandola picaramente

-Es..em..como decirlo-Dije poniendo una mano en mi barbilla-Se parece mucho a Natsuki-Mientras un pequeño sonrojo invadio mis mejillas

-O sera que al unico que estuviste viendo todo el tiempo fue a Natsuki-Dijo Utsutsu con una mirada picara

-No,ami no me interesa ese-Dije mientras me alejaba de ellas

-Si claro!-Dijieron muy sarcasticamente

-Y para que me crean voy a salir mañana con Yashiro-Dije mientras una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion me invadio al ver los rostros de mis amigas

-Akame no es bueno mentir-Dijo Yuno

-Para que lo sepan no miento,el vendra mañana -Dije cerrando la puerta

Luego de unos minutos oi ingresar a Minami a la habitacion con su rostro juy preocupado

-Akame...-La oi decir a Minami

-Dime?-Pronuncie al observarla

-Ya no te gusta Natsuki-Dijo Minami sentandose al frente de mi

-La verdad...esque si me gusta pero yo no le gusto,tal vez es momento de fijarse en otras personas-Dije mientras mostre una sonrisa falsa

-Akame...te acordaste que mañana en la tarde nos vamos de campamento-Dijo Minami

-Si..Yashiro y yo vamos a salir en la mañana-Dije mientras trataba de ocultar mi rostro

-Suerte..-Dijo Minami mientras senti sus brazos cubrirme

 **Al dia siguiente:**

-Awww...-Bosteze mientras abri mis ojos

-Por fin despiertas,Yashiro dijo que vendria en una hora-Dijo Minami mientras me miraba graciosamente

-Voy a vestirme para ir-Dije mientras busque en el armario

-Recuerda que guardaste tus cosas ayer,te presto un vestido-Dijo mientras me dio un vestido negro corto ,en cuello v que se pegaba muy bien a mis medidas,con unos tennis rojos .Mientras me peinaba y todo el riempo transcurrio muy rapido

-Akame!te buscan-Oi los gritos de Utsutsu

-Debe ser Yashiro-Dije mientras me despedi de Minami y fui a puerta

-Hola-Dije mientras le sonrie

-Hola-Me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo-Estas...muy linda-Lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Gra..Gracias-Dije mientras un tono carmesi se apoderaba de mis mejillas

Nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial en silencio,aunque sentia como si nos siguieran...debe ser mi imaginacion tal vez solo es eso

 _Natsuki(Pov)_

-Natsuki..enserio piensas que debemos hacer esto!-Susurro Zero

-Si..dejame oir-Dije mientras vi como Akame se sonrojaba

Los seguimos hasta el centro comercial,me molestaba demasiado que Yashiro se le acerque demasiado

-Estas celoso?-Dijo Zero

-No...yo no lo estare-Dije mientras desvie la mirada

-Natsuki..sabias que Haruyku invito a tu primo al campamento-Dijo Zero

-Que!-Exclame mientras cubri mi boca-No! Porque hizo eso-Me puse muy preocupado

-Yo que tu me apuro,parece que tu primo se te quiere adelantar-Dijo Zero

Los vimos pasearse casi hasta el medio dia,Yashiro acompaño a Akame a su habitacion

Luego Zero y yo fuimos a nuestra habitacion para prepararnos

 _Con Akame(Pov):_

Luego de que Yashiro me acompaño hasta la habitacion,las chicas me esperaban paraver lo que faltaba

-Es cierto...adonde vamos a ir-Dije mientras miraba las cosas

-Es..un secreto-Dijo Kaori

Nos dirimos a la entrada de la escuela donde habiamos quedado con los chicos y la miss para encontrarnos,al cabo de 5 minutos aparecieron tambien me percatede de la presencia de Yashiro

-Chicos,estamos todos?-Dijo La miss Kate mientras nos contaba

-Si!-Oi exclamar a la mayoria del grupo

Haruyuku y Kaori nos guiaban,nos introducimos por una cueva que era muy de unos minutos que estuvimos caminando por la cueva,todos excepto Haruyuku y Kaori nos quedamos sorprendidos por ver un cristalino e inmenzo mar en medio del desierto

-Guau!-Exclamo Utsutsu mientras le dio una mirada al lugar

-En donde nos vamos a quedar-Dijo la miss Kate

-Siganme-Dijo Haruyuku mientras bajaba por unas enormes rocas caminando hacia el otro extremo

Lo seguimos hasta llegar casi al otro extremo,donde vimos tres cabañas

-Todas las chicas ingresamos a una cabaña,mientras que los chicos en la otra cabaña y la miss Katte entro a la sobrante

-Kaori,porque no nos dijiste de este lugar!-Exclamo Yuno mientras dejaba sus cosas encima de la cama

-Fue un secreto!-Dijo Kaori cruzada de brazos

-Y que vamos a hacer?-Dije mirando mis cosas

-Porque no vamos a la playa la miss dijo que hoy podemos relajarnos,mañana nos dara una mision -Dijo Minami mientras buscaba en su mochila

-No traje mi ropa de baño-Dijieron Yuno y Utsutsu

-Yo se las traje-Dijo Kaori sacando los trajes de baño

Yuno y Utsutsu se vistieron rapido y salieron para meterse a la playa

Kaori y Minami se estaban vistiendo

-Akame..vistete-Dijo Kaori

-No quiero-Dije mirando el traje-No me puedo quedar aca?-Mostre mi mejor sonrisa

-O..vamos acompañanos-Dijo Minami

-Bien,bien-Dije mientras me vestia y me colocaba una campera

-Que no vas a entrar enserio?-Dijo Kaori

-Sip...solo los mirare-Dije mientras saliamos y me sentaba en la arena mientras las chicas se iban al mar

Minutos despues salieron los chicos y la miss;Haruyuku,Hikaru y Yuki se fueron con sus respectivas novias,Zero no perdia el tiempo y lo veia muy coqueto con Minami,Natsuki lo vi hablando con la miss

Vi como Yashiro se acerco ami

-No piensas entrar?-Me dijo Yashiro mientras se sentaba ami lado

-Um...aun no-Dije mientras seguia mirando el mar

-Se que quieres entrar vamos,dime porque no?-Dijo Mientras me miraba directamente

-Lo...que pasa esque...yo ...pues...-Balbuceaba mientras mis mejillas se adornaban de un tono carmesi

-Vamos,dimelo-Dijo Yashiro mientras me atrajo hacia el

-Yo no se nadar-Susurre a su oido

-Pues yo te enseño!-Dijo Yashiro mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

-Me da miedo-Dije mientras agache la mirada

Yashiro no dijo nada y me levanto cargandome mientras se dirigia hacia el mar

Sentia las atentas miradas de Minami,Kaori y Natsuki

-Yashiro..regresa ala orilla-Dije mientras golpeaba suavemente su pecho

-Relajate...-Dijo mientras me colocaba en el mar muy suavemente y me sujetaba de sus manos

 _Natsuki(Pov):_

Yashiro sueltala!decia paramis adentros,hay no soporto que mi primo!se le acerque

-Natsuki..-Dijo Minami mientras se acercaba con Zero

-Parece que quisiera asesinar a asu primo con la mirada-Dijo Zero con una leve carcajada

-No,estoy para bromitas de mal gusto Zero-Dije mientras seguia observando muy atento los movimientos de Yashiro

-Natsu..-Volvio a decir Minami,la observe-Creo que a ella si le gusta Yashiro-Agacho la mirada

-No bromees asi Minami-Dije tratando de calmarme

-Y todo es por tu culpa-Dijo Minami señalandome

-Y yo?porque?-Dije mientras me puse a pensar en todo lo que hice

-Tu le dijiste que no querias estar con nadie !-Exclamo mientras me señalaba

-Si,pero solo lo dije por Latifa-Trate de explicarme

-Ella estaba muy segura que tu le gustabas pero con lo que le dijiste,esta tratando de olvidarte-Dijo mientras me regaño

-Entonces...que hago?-Dije preocupado

-Dicelo antes que tu primo lo haga-Dijo Zero dandole una mirada a Akame

-Pueden ayudarme!-Dije mirandolos atentamente

-Mientras no la lastimes-Dijo Minami mientras agito la cabeza

-Prometi que te ayudaria no?-Dijo Zero mientras me dio un leve golpe

Y asi empezo nuestro plan :

Haciendo que

Natsuki se

Declare

O mas corto H.N.D

 _Akame (Pov):_

Yashiro me hace reir mucho,la verdad esque me hizo olvidar por un momento a Natsuki

-Akame..y cuentame mas acerca de ti-Dijo Yashiro mirandome

-De mi...-Dije mirando sus ojos-Pues me abandonaron..-Agache la cabeza

-Perdon por preguntar ..-Dijo mientras me mirabz con ternura

-No...estoy bien -Dije mientras mostre una sonrisa falsa y senti como lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas

Senti como Yashiro me abrazo para consolarme,jamas nadie me habia abrazado cuando les hablaba de mis padres y lo unico que atine fue a abrazarlo reconfortandome

-Gracias..-Dije mientras me separe de el-Mas bien cuentame de ti-Dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con mi manga

-Yo?pues mis padres son asesinos reconocidos,ami...pues no me agrado la idea y me trate de alejar de ellos,criandome con mis abuelos,los cuales fallecieron por un sujeto que fue a secuestrarme y al tratar de defenderme ellos...-Oi su voz muy temblorosa-Murieron,yo lo mate a ese sujeto-Dijo mientras ponia su mejor cara

Lo abraze,comprendia muy bien su dolor de ver a alguien que quieres lo matan frente a ti,recuerdo la primera vez que asesine a alguien y se lo que siente Yashiro

-Tranquilo-Dije con un tono muy maternal

-Akame..como fue la primera vez que asesinaste a alguien-Dijo separandose de mi

-Pues,yo tengo una hermana y antes..tenia un hermano-Dije tratando de calmarme-Cuando a nosotros nos abandonaron nos compraron unos sujetos que le gustaba hacer juegos suicidas con niños huerfanos,mi hermano al negarse lo asesinaron y yo...no hice nada en ese momento,luego de unos dias yo habia decidido vengarme asi que robe un cuchillo para asesinar al que nos cuidaba,que se habia atrevido a quitarme a mi hermano,cuando lo estaba acuchillando aparecio un sujeto que me aplaudio y me dijo que tenia ayudo a escapar de ese lugar pero tenia que asesinar a unas personas-Mire a Yashiro

-Y tu hermana?-Dijo suavemente

-Ella,ahora esta con el enemigo,muy pronto tendre que enfrentareme con ella-Senti la suave brisa en mi rostro

-Nos parecemos mas de lo que creia-Dijo Yashiro sonriendome

-Lo creo-Dije -Y...Natsuki como era-Pregunte derepente

-El?pues no le agrada lo de asesinar,sus padres son muy famosos y lo obligan,por eso lo comprometieron-Dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

-El asesino alguna vez?-Pregunte curiosa

-Si,quieres que te cuente-Dijo mientras me observaba con ternura

-Si-Dije mientras asenti

-El tiene una hermana que se llama Sakura,es mayor que el;sucedio cuando eran niños,el socio de sus padres miraba pues...como decirlo con otros ojos a Sakura y un dia que solo estaban ellos trato de abusar de ella ,si no hubiera sido por Natsuki que aparecio en el momento exacto,cuando sus padres se enteraron de ello,quisieron mejorar las habilidades de Natsuki-Dijo mientras suspiraba-Te...importa mucho mi primo no?-Me miro directamente a mis ojos

-Pues...si..es mi amigo no?-Dije desviando la mirada tratando de fingir

-Quiero que me des una oportunidad!-Exclamo Yashiro mientras sostenia mis manos

-Eh!-Fue lo unico que atine a decir

-Si!tu me gustas mucho y se que hace poco nos conocimos y fue suficiente para enamorarme de ti-Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mio

-Em...yo-Dije mientras soltaba su mano de Yashiro

Cuando lo solte,me habia olvidado que estabamos en el mar y senti como me hundi lo ultimo que vi fue el rostro palido de Yashiro

 _Natsuki(Pov)_

Me estaba hartando de ver al estupido!de mi primo acercarsele demasiado cuando la vi hundirse,me acerque a Yashiro lo mas rapido para ayudar a sacarla

-Donde!Donde mierda esta!-Exclame desesperado buscandola

-Nose..-Dijo Yashiro casi igual que yo

-Seras idiota!-Le dije yashiro

-Se me olvido que no sabia nadar hay que buscarala!-Lo oi exclamar

-Y Akame?-Dice Minami acercandose con zero

-A este idiota se le hundio!-Grite lo mas molesto mientras señalo a Yashiro

-Chicos!-Dijo Haruyuku-La encontre!-Exclamo mientras alzaba a Akame en sus brazos

Antes que acabara su frase yo ya me encontraba a su lado,la colocamos en la arena y le hicieron escupir el agua

-Cof cof-Tocia Akame-Que paso?-Miraba para ambos lados

-Estas bien?-Dijo la maestra Kate

-Si..aunque estoy algo cansada-Dijo mientras trataba de levantarse

-Yo te ayudo-Dijo Yashiro

-No,yo te ayudo!-Dije inconsientemente

-Yo puedo sola gracias-Dijo mientras caminaba despacio hacia la cabaña

Decidi caminar tras de ella,via Yashiro mirandola quieto

Cuando ella ingreso a la cabaña con sus amigas me di cuenta que tenia una cuenta pendiente con Yashiro

-Yashiro...te lo dire una vez porque eres mi primo,no te metas con lo que es mio!-Le dije de forma exabrupta

-No me importa si eres mi primo pero ella sera mia!me oiste Natsuki-Dijo mientras me miraba como si fuera su enemigo

-Asi..-Dije mientras saque mi espada dispuesto a un duelo

-Ya veras-Dijo mientras sacaba su arco

Cuando estabamos dispuestos a empezar,llego Zero algo exaltado por lo que veia

-Que hacen!-Dijo Zero mirandonos

-Tratando de arreglar nuestras diferencias-Dije mientras me ponia en posicion

-Que diferencias?asi no se arreglan-Dijo Zero poniendose en medio de nosotros

-El me quita lo que es mio!-Dije sin pensarlo

-No es tuya me oiste!-Dijo Yashiro con una mirada siniestre

-Si se portan como unos mocosos,ella no les hara caso!-Exdlamo Zero haciendo que Yashiro y yo nos detengamos

-Tienes razon-Dijimos Yashiro y yo al unisolo

-No la presionen me oyeron..-Dijo Zero mirandonos seriamente a ambos

-Ganara el que ella decida-Dijo Yashiro extendiendo su mano hacia mi

-Estoy de acuerdo,pero ni creas que me dejare vencer-Digo mientras estrecho su mano

 _Akame (Pov):_

-Chicas...enserio estoy bien-Dije cubriendome con la sabana

-Igual estaremos pendiente de ti-Dijo Minami sentandose ami lado

-Chicas...-Dije algo dudosa,vi como me prestaban atencion-Ustedes...pues que piensan de...Yashiro-Lo ultimo lo dije casi en un susurro

-Yashiro?ami me parece un buen chico-Dijo Utsutsu

-No!ami me parece mejor Natsuki-Dijo Minami derepente

-Ami me cae mas Yashiro-Dijo Kaori colocandose al lado de Utsutsu

-Pues yo pienso que Natsuki es mas lindo-Dijo Yuno colocandose al lado de Minami

Y asi empezo una discucion eterna entre entre ellas sobre Natsuki y Yashiro

Uh..pienso que se van a tardar,pero...yo que pienso de ambos,pues antes estaba segura que me gustaba Natsuki pero cada vez que Yashiro se me acerca siento como mi corazon se acelera

-Em...chicas voy a dormir-Dije mientras me cubria y escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba,seguramente ellas salieron para dejarme descansar

No me di cuenta cuando cai en los brazos de morfeo


	14. capítulo 13

_Natsuki(Pov):_

Yashiro vera quien es mejor pense mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecio en mi rostro

-Zero!-Exclama buscanlo con la mirada

-Que quiere "Jefe"-Dijo ironicamente Zero

-Necesito tu ayuda-Decia mientras dirigia mi mirada haci el

-Cual es tu plan ?-Pregunto Zero interesado

-Quiero invitarla a salir-Dije mientras me sonrojaba

-Pues dicelo-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Tu vigila a Yashiro que no nos interrumpa-Dije mientras me dirigia ala cabaña de Akame

Toque la puerta un par de veces,como no escuche decidi ingresar sin hacer el menor ruido,apenas ingrese ala habitacion la examine buscandola y encontrandola dormida

-Debo despertarla?-Susurre para mi mismo

Me acerque quedando a escasos centrimetos de su rostro,me le quede observandola un gran rato hasta que ella susurro algo

-Yashiro...-Susurro muy leve

Atine a darle un beso en la frente y me sali del lugar,cerre la puerta intentando no hacer ruido

-Oye!que tal-Dijo Zero a lo lejos mientras se acercaba

-No muy bien-Dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-Que hiciste?-Dijo Zero dandose una leve golpe en la frente

-Estaba dormida-Dije mientras seguia

-Y porque dices que no muy bien-Dijo Zero moviendo sus hombros

-No...nada,nada-Dije mientras movia mis manos algo nervioso

-Luego lo intentas,mejor dejala dormir -Dijo Zero mientras caminaba hasta la orilla

-Si...luego...-Dije tratando de disimular mi actitud

Casi todos estaban en la playa,yo no queria ir pero me obligaron literalmente

-Enserio tenia que venir-Dije mientras jugaba con la arena

-Vamos diviertete-Grito Zero mientras ingresaba al mar

Mira hacia mi derecha un poco alejado se encontraba Yashiro enla misma posicion que yo

 _Zero (pov):_

Despues de haber ingresado al mar volvi a darle una mirada a Natsuki y lo vi que miraba a su primo amenzadoramente literalmente ambos estaban hechando chispas con sus miradas

-Esos dos no se llevan-Dice Minami apareciendo por atras

-Pues parece que se quisieran matar-Dije mientras una sonrisa burlona parecio en mi rostro

-Escuche que la mision de mañana nos haran buscar una daga-DijoMinami con una mano en la barbilla

-Daga?..para que-Dije mirandola

-Nose ...-Dijo desviando la mirada

 **Al dia siguiente:**

 _Akame(Pov)_

Cuando abri mis ojos pesadamente,observe el lugar vi a mis amigas vestirme y salir a caminar un poco, hice el menor ruido posible pues no queria despertarlas

Sali del lugar caminando ,cuando senti que me seguian asi que mire de reojo y vi a Natsuki

-Akame!..-Exclamo Natsuki acercandose

-Que pasa-Dije evitando mirarlo

-Yo...queria darte algo-Dice nervioso mientras extiende sus manos mostrando una cajita

-Que es?-Fue los unico que atine a decir

-Pues...porque no lo abres-Dejo la cajita entre mis manos

Lo abri lo mas rapido que pude y vi un hermoso brazalete con mi nombre

-Es de un material indestructible-Dijo Natsuki

-Es...muy lindo-Dijo colocandolo en mi muñeca-Puedo ver si lo que dices es verdad?-Mientras sacaba una cajilla de fosforos

-Adelante-Dijo mientras encendia uno

Coloque el brazalete en una roca y lo acercamos al fosforo el cual se apago sin dejar marca alguna

-Donde lo conseguiste-Dije volviendo a colocarmelo

-Pues...lo mande hacer-Dijo rascandose la cabeza

La maestra reunio a todos frente a las cabañas para decirnos los detalles de la mision

-Tienen que buscar una daga...pero no cualquier daga es una que tiene el simbolo de una estrella,para eso formaran equipos-Dijo la maestra entrando a su cabaña

-Quieren ser nuestro equipo?-Dijieron Yuno,Utsutsu y Kaori a Hikaru,Yuk y Haruku los cuales asientieron gustosos por la propuesta

-Supongo que seremos nosotros-Dijo Minami moviendo los hombros

-Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo -Dije mientras sonrei

-Nosotros cinco!-Exclamo Zero mirando a Yashiro y a Natsuki

-Si!-Exclamaron al unisolo

-Alguna pista de donde podria estar?-Dijo Minami viendo al otro equipo

-Ninguna...-Dije mientras me ponia a pensar

-Para que es esa daga?-Dijo Yashiro

-No dijo nada la maestra-Respondio Zero

-Creo que se donde podemos buscar-Decia mientras los observaba

-Donde !-Dijieron los cuatro

-Por las cabañas-Dije señalandolas

-Porque ahi?-Pregunto Zero mirando cada detalle del lugar

-No se les hace raro que esten las cabañas en medio de este lugar-Le respondi mientras movia mis hombros

-Ahora que lo dices,tienes razon debe estar por ahi-Dijo Natsuki asintiendo

Nos dirigimos a la cabaña de la maestra,cuando ingresamos vimos una cama algo acojedora un florero encima de una mesa,el equipaje de la maestra y un sofa

-En que parte?-Dijo Zero buscando algo sospechoso

Cuando me acerque para mover el florero me di cuenta que no sedio ni un centimetro

-Chicos!-Exclame observando el florero

-Que pasa?-Dijo Natsuki

-El florero...intenten moverlo-Dije señalandolo y al igual que yo Natsuki tampoco lo pudo mover

-Si..debe haber una pista-Dijo con una mirada seria

Zero levanto un roca del suelo y golpeo el forero haciendo que este se partiera en mil pedazos

-Que hiciste bestia!-Exclamo Minami viendo el florero roto en el suelo

Sin que nos dieramos cuenta la mesa habia sido remplazada por un pequeño cofre

-Dejenmelo ami-Dijo Zero sacando su arma y tratando de abrirlo-No se puede-Se rindio al ver que no sedia

Me acerque y mire el cofre de arriba hacia abajo y vi una nota

-Hey!Chicos..-Dije mientras alzaba la nota

-Que dice-Dijo ansioso Yashiro

-Dice que la unica forma de abrirlo es con la llave -Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo

-Ya que encontramos esto,hay que tomar un descanso-Dijo Zero colococando sus brazos sobre su nuca

-Si-Dijimos el resto al unisolo

 _Zero(Pov):_

Vi como el idiota de mi amigo se fue tras Akame al igual que su primo,enserio no aprenden...bueno es su decidio caminar por la playa,mejor la vigilo para que no pase nada,estoy muy seguro que si Akame me viera me diria"Pareces un acosador",no yo no soy asi...bueno tal vez un poquitoo sobreprotector con lo que es mio...aunque no lo segui y pude oir su melodiosa voz que me dejaba mas cautivado ,me percate que se estaba alejando demasiado del un instante dos mujeres aparecieron ante ella,le dijieron cosas que no pude oir y cuando decidi acercarme ya no estaban ni ellas ni que mi corazon se cayo la busque con la mirada pero no la encontraba haci que decidi pedir ayuda al resto

-Chicos!-Exclame desesperadamente mientras sentia mi cuerpo tensarse mas de lo que ya estaba

-Que pasa?-Dijieron Natsuki y Yashiro en tono molesto tratando de asesinarse con la mirada

-Minami...no esta-Trate de pronunciar esas palabras

-Minami vino hace poco y dijo que queria dar un paseo sola tambien menciono que vendria tarde-Dijo Kaori moviendo sus hombros

-Yo la vi desaparecer!-Exclame algo molesto

-Seguro estas alucinando,ya vendra haci que calmate-Dijo Hikaru haciendo que me pase un poco la tension que tenia en mi cuerpo

-Si...deben tener razon-Dije mientras iba hacia mi cabaña algo cabizbajo

Cuando ingrese al lugar senti unas pisadas acercarse a donde estaba y vi el rostro preocupado de Akame

-Estas bien?-Dijo acercandose ami

-Si...algo preocupado-Respondi mientras la observaba sentarse ami lado

-Ella estara bien y sino luego la buscamos ok?-Dijo mostrandome una sincera sonrisa

-Si gracias-Le respondo con un abrazo,cuando lo hice senti miradas flechadas en mi nuca y vi las dos atentas miradas de Natsuki y Yashiro que pzrecian querer clavarme sus armas en mi cuello

-Veo que te sigen a todos lados-Dije fingiendo que no los veia

-Si..enserio no se cansan-Removio su cabello

-Quieres intentar algo-Dije mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en mis labios

-Dime de que se trata-Dijo Akame con la misma sonrisa

La volvi abrazar pero esta vez duro mas tiempo

-Sigueme la corriente..-Susurre para que nos escucharan

-Akame...porque no cierras las cortinas-Dije señalandola mientras los dos rostros se ocultaban

Akame las cerro,luego empezamos a murmurar y a reir en voz baja,cosa que no les agrado a los acosadores de mi amiga

-Akame!-Exclamaron ambos ingresando al lugar con sus rostros molestos

-Uh..que pasa?-Dijo desinterasadamente

-No puedes estar con Zero!-Exclamaron ambos sacandola de la habitacion mientras ella se encojia de hombros

-Oigan suelteme!-Exclama Akame mientras se trataba de liberar de su agarre

-No!-Exclamaron mientras se la llevaban

 **3 horas despues:**

 _(Akame Pov)_

-Donde esta Minami!-Exclame mientras la buscaba-Quienes dices que estaban?-Mire a Zero desesperada

-Dos mujeres...nose no las vi muy bien pero cuando me acerque desaparecieron-Trato de calmarse Zero

Todos la buscamos por casi todo el lugar,nos percatamos que empezo a oscurecer,la maestra nos obligo a ingresar

-No puedo dormir asi-Susurre a las chicas

-Yo menos,con esta preocupacion no puedo conciliar el sueño-Dijo Kaori mirando el techo

-La maestra esta afuera vigilando-Dijo Yuno uniendose a la conversacion

 _(Minami Pov)_

-Que quieren de mi!-Exclame a todo pulmon

-No hables humana!-Grito la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos grises

-Se parece mucho a la otra mujer...-Susurro la mujer de cabello azul

-Su desendencia..-Dijo la de cabello oscuro

-Dinos...donde esta la daga -Exclamo la peliazul molesta

-Daga?de que hablan..-Dije rascando mi cabeza

-Tu sabes donde esta dinos o te mataremos-Dijo la pelinegra

-Tambien sabes...tu debes ser...la hija de Naho-Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Asi...se llamaba mi madre-Dije sorprendida

-Sabes como murio...-Dijo una acercandose ami

-No...mi padre jamas me lo quizo decir-Baje la mirada

-Pues...nosotras la asesinamos antes de que nos encierre -Dijo una diciendolo con asco

-Ence..rrarlas?-Tartamude

-Si..,se supone que solo nos liberamos cuando un tipo de sangre especifica entra a este lugar..-Dijo casi susurrandolas-En pocas palabras tu..nos despertaste-Me señalo

 _(Akame Pov):_

-Tenemos que seguir buscandola-Susurre sentandome en la cama y colocandome mis zapatos

-Te acompañamos-Susurraron Yuno y Utsutsu al mismo tiempo

-No..mejor quedense las tres o podria sospechar la maestra-Susurre acercandome a la puerta

-Solo por esta vez-Dijo Kaori muy despacio

Por suerte sali del lugar sin que la maestra me viese y me encontre con Zero el cual estaba desesperado

-Zero...-Susurre para que me oyera

-No esta..-Dijo algo exaltado despeinando su cabellera

-Porque se la habran llevado...y adonde?-Me pregunte para mi misma con una mano en la barbilla

-Pues-Fue interrumpido Zero por la aparicion de una mujer

-Ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero-Dijo la mujer flotando encima de nosotros

-Quien eres tu!-Exclamo Zero poniendose delante mio

-Eso..no te importa-Dijo mientras giraba en circulos encima de nosotros

-Donde te llevaste a Minami!-Exclamo Zero mientras la observaba

-Ella fue una?-Susurre

-Si,donde esta!-Repitio Zero

-Ah...te refieres a la que nos desperto-Dijo la mujer mientras nos observaba fijamente

-Despertarlas?a que te refieres-Pregunte acercandome a la mujer

-Eso..no importa!-Exclamo acercandose peligrosamente a nosotros-Donde esta la daga!-Sus ojos se encendieron

-De..que habla-Escuche la voz titubiante de Zero

-Que me la den-Grito enfurecida a los cielos

-Akame...-Susurro Zero para que solo yo lo oyera-Corre-lo ultimo lo dijo mas fuerte y como pude cogi de la mano a Zero mientras huia del lugar lo mas rapido que me permitian mis piernas,lo unico que se me ocurrio fue ir a las cabañas por suerte la maestra estaba con mis amigas

-Crees...que aca estemos a salvo..-Dijo cerrando la puerta de la cabaña

-No lose..-Dije sentandome en la cama

-Cuaneo Zero se diriga hacia mi piso mal y un tablon del piso de madera se salio dejando a la vista un pequeño,nos acercamos luego introduje mi mano al hoyo sacando una llave algo vieja

-De que sera...-Dijo Zero

-El...cofre que encontramos-Dije mientras mis pasos me guiaban hacia la vama

-Crees...que ahi este esa daga de la cual hablaba la mujer..-Dijo Zero siguiendome

-No se pero podemos averiguarlo-Dije mientras sacaba el cofre que estaba bajo la la llave y la gire dejando a la vista una daga de color azul parecia como si hubiera sido fabricada hace poco,dentro encontre una nota

-Que dice...-Pregunto nervioso Zero acercandose

-Ahora la leo...dice...Malaventurado aquel que llegue a este lugar,tal vez te preguntes porque si no ha pasado nada eso significa que tuviste suerte tambien significa que ni tu ni tus acompañantes tienen sangre de bruja y si encontraste este cofre y ninguna mujer aparecio o se llevo a alguno de tus amigos te ruego que destruyas esa daga para que nunca vuelvan tienen que destruirlo con fuego,como mencione antes si tu o alguien de quienes vinieron desaparecio ,estate alerta que posiblemente esa persona que desaparecio tiene sangre de ellas aparecieron..estan en peligro por mas que busquen escapar del lugar ya no podran,su unica salida es destruir la daga con sangre del secuestrado...es la unica manera ;si se dieron cuenta ellas no pueden entrar a las cabañas yo las conjure porfavor destruyan la daga pero si ellas la encuentran sera nuestro fin..ellas escaparan de este lugar logre encerrarlas en este lugar pero si escapan destruiran la van a necesitar.

Atte:Naho...

-Destruir la daga...pero como rescatar a Minami?-Pense para mi misma

 _Minami(Pov):_

Espere a que esas tipas se duerman profundamente y luego aproveche para destruir la celda con mi latigo,cuando sali del lugar,vi que estaba en una cueva que se encontraba flotando en el mar..me lance al mar y nade con mucha fuerza para llegar donde estaban mis amigas


	15. capítulo 14

_Minami(Pov):_

Ni siquiera sabia si estaba nadando en la direccion correcta,solo segui ,mientras nada seguia sumida en mis pensamientos divise a lo lejos la orilla,una sonrisa aparecio en mi a Akame y a Zero con unas miradas preocupadas cabizbajos viendo hacia la arena

-Chicos!-Exclame llamando la atencion de los presentes

-Minami...Minami!-Oi exclamar mi nombre a Akame mientras unas lagrimas recorrian su rostro

Los vi acercarse a mi direccion cuando sali del mar,llege rendida estaba cansada pero no podia esperar tenia que contarle sobre esas mujeres

-Chicos...unas mujeres..que creo que son brujas buscan una daga-Dije mientras respiraba agitada

-Lo sabemos-Dijieron Akame y Zero al unisolo

Los interroge con la mirada por un corto tiempo

-Pasaron muchas cosas..-Dijo Akame mientras me abrazaba

-Hey!todos!-Exclamo Zero en direccion a las cabañas

-Que paso..-Dijo la miss Katte-Mi...Minami!-exclamo corriendo en mi direccion siendo seguida por el resto

Todos me abrazaron y reimos un rato sin percatarnos una voz a nuestras espalda nos hablo

-La daga!-Exclamo una de las brujas

-Nunca se la daremos-Dijo Zero

Todos nos miramos y corrimos en direccion a las cabañas,cuando llegamos me percate que la miss Katte no estaba

-Miss!-Exclame viendola tirada en la arena sobandose su tobillo

-No puedo caminar..-Dijo tratando de parase y fallando en el intento

La bruja se acercaba a la maestra,y en un instante los chicos estaban delante de la maestra con sus respectivas armas en mano

-Chicos..-Susurro la miss

La bruja hizo unos movientos con sus manos y del mar salieron mounstros enormes que se acercaron a paso rapido hacia los chicos,cuando ellos empezaron a tener una ardua pelea con los mounstros Akame dio un salto en direccion hacia nuestra maestra y llevandola donde nos encontrabamos

-Gracias..-Dijo la maestra viendo la ardua pelea

-Hay que destruir la daga!-Dije mientras miraba la escena de la pelea ya que los mounstros los estabn acorralando

-Vengan!-Exclamo Akame ingresando a la cabaña y sacando la daga

-Como la destruimos...-Dije mirando la daga detalladamente

-Tu..sangre -Dijo Akame señalandome

Salimos para ver como iban las cosas pero nos llevamos una sorpresa,todos los chicos habian sido atrapados por los mounstros y sus armas estaban en el suelo

-Si destruyes la daga...moriran..-Dijo la bruja poniendose delante de ellos

Nos quedamos petrificadas,no sabiamos que hacer,silencio fue lo unico que se oia

-Ahora?-Pregunte mirando a mis amigas

-No...lose-Dijieron agachando la mirada

Sus miradas de los chicos no reflejaban nada...

-Dame..la daga-Dijo la bruja extendiendo su mano en nuestra direccion

Cuando ibamos a darselo ocurrio algo extraño,los brazos de los mounstros cayeron soltandolos

-Pero que!-Exclamo la bruja buscando al responsable con la mirada-Atrapenlos!-Les dijo a los mounstros,los cuales cayeron en pedazos

-Crei..que seria mas...interesante-Dijo una voz proveniente en la entrada de la cueva

Todos miramos sorprendidos a esa persona,la cual solo atino a dijo nada hasta que Natsuki rompio el silencio

-...Sa...Sakura...-Tartamudeo el mirandola,nose quien es y por la cara de la mayoria de las chicas exceptuando a Kaori nos le quedamos mirando

Los chicos recogieron sus armas y atacaban a la bruja para que no los interrumpa,la chica de cabello rosado...creo que Sakura si bajo hacia donde estabamos

-Destruyan eso de una vez!-Exclamo viendo con preocupacion a Natsuki,por instinto vi a Akame la cual solo apreto los puños

Sujete una pequeña navaja entre mis manos y corte mi mano haciendo que la sangre caiga en la daga

Todos vimos como la bruja se retorcia de dolor y se volvia polvo perdiendose en el viento,mas calmados por que habia acabado o eso parecia

-Hermanito!estas bien?-Dijo Sakura corriendo en direccion a Natsuki y abrazandolo

-Si..lo estoy pero de donde sacaste esa arma-Pregunto mirandola

-Etto...pues es mi arma uso hilos-Dijo mostrando hilos transparentes

-Pero como sabias que estariamos aca-Dijo Natsuki

-Cuando vinieron el primer dia los segui..tengo que cuidar ami hermanito-Dijo pellizcando las mejillas de Natsuki

-Vine por algo importante-Dijo poniendose seria mientras nuestras miradas se dirigian hacia ella

-Nose que paso...pero la escuela fue invadida por zombies..-Exclamo algo desperada

-Zombies!-Exclamamos los presentes

-Pero eso no debe ser facil para los maestros..-Dijo Zero

-No son comunes,pelean y tienen armas,y cuando muerden a alguien el zombie tiene las habilidades que lo tenia antes de ser mordido-Exclamo Sakura

-Tenemos que regresar entonces-Dijo la maestra asintiendo para los presentes

 _(Akame Pov)_

Salimos del lugar en direccion a la escuela,lo mas rapido que pudimos ir cuando nos encontramos parados al frente del porton nos quedamos observandolo como si algo fuese a maestra fue la primera en reaccionar abriendolo con sus llaves mientras que el resto de nosotros se encontraba con las armas en manos,cuando logro abrir la puerta vimos la entrada destruida todo se encontraba en silencio se podian oir nuestras respiraciones luego de ingresar cerramos a puerta caminamos observando a todos lados a paso lento

-Chicos vamos al sotano la prioridad es buscar al resto que aun no esta contagiado-Dijo la maestra-Vayamos al sotano-mientras nos guiaba al lugar

Abrimos la puerta hacia el sotano,todo el lugar estaba oscuro pero se escuchaban pisadas,la maestra prendio el interruptor dejando ver dos figuras que se acercaban hacia nosotros,sus rostros estaban tan palidos como la nieve y sus ojos no demostraban nada los vimos sacar sus armas y se nos acercaban

Los chicos se encontraban peleando con ambos,sin percatarnos que uno de ellos se dirigio hacia nosotras,cuando vimos que se acercaba hacia Yuno la maestra la empujo y a ella la mordio

-Ah!-Exclamo de dolor la maestra al ver al zombie arrancandole la oreja

-Ma...maestra-Tartamudeo Yuno

-Quiero que vivan...-Dijo la maestra mientras los otros zombies se acercaban para comersela

Casi todos se quedaron atonitos al ver a esos seres comerse a la maestra

-Chicos...mi ultima orden es ...quiero...que me maten...no quiero...con...vetirme en eso-Dijo agonizando del dolor mientras una lagrima caia por su rostro y mostraba una sonrisa

Ninguno de mis amigos se movia me dirigi a paso lento hacia los zombies y les corte la cabeza

-Cof,cof-Tocia la maestra-Akame hazlo...por..porfavor-Exclamo con una expression de dolor

Apunte mi espada hacia su pecho y lo clave

-Gra...gracias...us..ustedes se vol..volvieron muy...importantes..para..mi...cui...cuidense...-Decia mientras cerraba los ojos

Luego de eso casi ninguno dijo una palabra al respecto de tema

-Nuestra mision es encontrar y sacar a los sobrevivientes-Dijo Natsuki mientras el resto asentia-Nos separaremos en grupos...Akame,Minami,Zero y Sakura en mi equipo el resto en el equipo de Kaori,los traen hacia aca-Se dirigio hacia nosotros

El grupo de Kaori salio en direccion a la primera ala nosotros fuimos a la segunda,Natsuki y Zero caminaban adelante mientras que Minami,Sakura y yo atras

-Estas...bien?-Me dijo Minami alejandome de mis pensamientos

-Si...-Susurre

-No te culpes...aunque no te conosco mi hermano me conto como eres-Dijo Sakura entrando a la conversacion

-Gracias..pero nose como sentirme ella era mas que una maestra-Trate de contener las lagrimas

-Nadie te culpa...ella quiso que lo hicieras tu -Dijo Minami dando un abrazo

-Gracias-Dije derramando una lagrimas

Luego de eso recatamos a varios cuando volvimos para buscar mas gente vi a un zombie que me llamo la atencion

-Chicos!-Exclame atrayendo su atencion-Ella..es Latifa-señale al zombie

-La...latifa-Dijo Sakura-Se transformo,aunque duela decir esto se lo merecia por obligar a mi hermanito

-Quien la mata?-Pregunto Zero

-Yo!-Exclamo Sakura cogiendo sus hilos y ahorcandola-Hermanito!-Llamo a Natsuki

-Que pasa?-Dijo acercandose a ella

-Mira el lado bueno ahora te puedes casar con Akame-Diciendolo picaramente haciendo que Natsuki y yo nos sonrojemos

-Eh!-Exclamo un sonrojado Natsuki

-Aun no entiendo algo..-Dijo Zero con la mano en la barbilla

-Que cosa?-Dijo Minami uniendose

-De donde salieron los zombies..-Zero cerro sus ojos

-Alguien los trajo pero..quien?-Dijo Sakura

-Porque nomvamos al salon de camaras esa persona debe estar ahi,asi observa donde hay gente-Dijo Natsuki señalando el tercer piso

Caminamos encontrandonos con algunos Zombies,cuando llegamos vimos a cierta morena que recordabamos muy bien

-No crei que llegarian hasta aqui-Dijo mirandononos furtivamente

-Tomoko...porque-Dijo Minami sorprendida

-Que..porque!por ti me quitaste lo que es mio y ahora te quitare a todas las personas quente rodean-Exclamo molesta

-Solo por eso...-Dijo Minami

-Si..Zero se queda conmigo los dejare salir-Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

-Tu...y que ejercito jamas ,escuchame jamas me quedaria contigo-Dijo Zero mirandola con superioridad

-Les di una oportunidad..-Dijo mientras apretaba unos botones

En unos segundos despues cayo una reja entre ella y nosotra dejandole poco espacio y despues del techo cayo un ejercito entero de zombies

-Preparense!-Exclamo Minami

Destruimos la puerta y sin querer Minami,Yuno,Yuki,Sakura,Hikaru,Kaori y Haruyuku se separaron de nosotros

-Espero esten bien..-Dijo Zero luchando contra otro zombie con su arma

Miemtras derrotabamos a mas...muchos mas aparecian..

-Chicos...esto jamas..acabara huyamos y planeemos algo!-Dije siendo seguida por ellos

Llegamos hasta un salon vacio

-Como que!-Dijo Zero

-Cuando estuvimos en el cuarto de camaras vi un boton de autodestruccion-Dije mirando su reaccion

-Vayamos..!-Dijo Natsuki

-Pero solo da 8 segundos para huir quien lo hara-Dije mirandolos

-Yo lo hare-Dijo Zero alzando la mano

-No!yo lo hare-Exclamo Natsuki

-No importa quien lo haga,ustedes creen que el resto los deje asi como asi..-Dije mientras sobaba mi mejilla

-Tienes razon..se negaran-Dijo Zero

-Pero entonces..?-Dijo Natsuki esperando una reaccion por parte mia

-Tendremos que doparlos...-Dije casi en susurro

-Buena idea luego sacarlos podre ir por el boton..-Dijo Zero

Fuimos a buscar a los demas los cuales parecian encontrarse bien

-Porfin!-Dijo Haruyku estirando sus brazos

-Se demoraron-Dijo Kaori

-Concuerdo-Coincidio Minami

-Vayamos al sotano y saquemos a las personas de este lugar-Dijo Natsuki

-Si..tal vez a esa estupida mande a varias de esas cosas con nosotros-Dijo Yuno limpiandose las gotitas de sudor que caian de su rostro

Cuando sacamos a las personas nos quedamos parados afuera

-Que esperamos...entremos-Dijo Hikaru impaciente

-Lo siento-Susurre

Zero saco el spray y se los virtio encima de ellos

-Que...pasa..-Dijo Utsutsu antes de caer dormida al piso

-Que...hicieron..-Dijo Haruyuku cayendo a la arena

-Que..traman-Dijo Kaori aplastando a Haruyuku

-Que pasa..chicos..-Dijo Minami cerrando los ojos

-Que piensan tontos-Dijo Yuno durmiendo en la arena

-Porque...nos...da sueño..hermani..to-Dijo Sakura cayendo dormida

-Si..es un plan para ganarme...Natsu..no es...diver..tido-Dijo Yashiro cayendo al lado de su prima

-No..toquen mis videojuegos..-Dijo Yuki durmiendo

-A..veces..no los entiendo-Dijo Hikaru cayendo rendido

-Yo lo hare..-Dijo Natsuki

-No yo...!-Dijo Zero dejando caer el spray

Mientras tenian otra de sus peleas...recogi el spray y los rocie

-Lo..siento no puedo permitir que hagan esto-Dije mientras los veia resistirse para no dormirse

-No..no hagas esto..-Dijo Natsuki cayendo de rodillas resistiendose a dormir

-Tonta!No lo hagas-Dijo Zero sentandose y observandome

-Tengo..que hacerlo-Dije acercandome a la puerta

-Si..si lo haces...juro que me morire!-Exclamo Natsuki

-Zero...como ultimo deseo te pido que no lo permitas hacer eso..-Dije mientras miraba a Natsuki con tristeza

-Nada..te va a convenser?-Dijo Zero a lo cual yo negue-Lo hare pero...si hay probabilidad salvate me oiste!-Grito

-No!-Grito Natsuki con sus ultimas fuerzas cayendo rendido en la arena

-Porfavor...no lo hagas!-Exclamo Zero cayendo rendido a la arena

Camine en direccion al cuarto de camaras solo con una idea en mi cabeza...destruir el lugar cueste lo que cueste...

Cuando llegue solo estaba Tomoko la apuñale mientras estaba de espaldas,observe el lugar...sin ventanas y...presione el boton..

 _Autora(Pov):_

Se escucho por los pasillos la cuenta regresiva...

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Se escucho la gran explosion del lugar,despertando a los presentes que se encontraban durmiendo

-Que..paso-Se oyo un voz somñolienta de parte de Minami

-Eh?...No...donde esta!-Exclamo Natsuki mirando a todos lados

-A..quien te refieres..-Dijo Kaori

-Akame..-Respondio Natsuki buscandola con la mirada

-Lo hizo...-Dijo Zero agachando la mirada

-Hizo...que hizo?!-Exclamo Minami acercandose a Zero

Zero le conto lo que habian planeado y lo que Akame hizo

-Idiotas!si no escapo...es su culpa...los odio!-Exclamo Minami con lagrimas en los ojos

-No...ella tiene que haberse salvado..-Dijo Natsuki yendo hacia las ruinas que quedaban de la escuela buscandola

-Akame!-Exclamaban todos buscandola

-Chi...chicos...!-Dijo Utsutsu con la voz temblando

-Que pasa...-Dijieron viendo la escena

En la parte de afuera cerca de el cuarto de camaras habia un cuerpo calcinado el cual no era reconocible ni el rostro,solo se podia apresar el largo cabello negro

-No...no puede ser...-Dijo Natsuki echandose a llorar

-Todo...todo fue su culpa...yo..no quiero volver a verlos..-Dijo Minami saliendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ella...trato de salir...-Dijo Zero mirando el cuerpo calcinado

El resto solo se quedo mirando el cuerpo de su compañera calcinado por las llamas

 **Al dia siguiente:**

 _(Minami Pov):_

Me encontraba destrozada,acababa de perder a alguien mas que una amiga para mi una hermana,estabamos en su velorio,nose como ellos pueden estar aca...los odio...si nos hubieran contado lo pudimos haberlo evitado...pero..no

Vi como el ataud fue enterrado unas lagrimas rodearon mi rostro

-Porque...tenias que irte..-Susurre mientras unas lagrimas acompañaban mis palabras

-Minami...yo..-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas que me hacia hervir la sangre

-Dejame..en paz...Zero..jamas te perdonare me oiste fue su culpa...lo fue -Dije alejandome de el

Luego todos dejaron rosas blancas encima,nos fuimos del me hacia muy feliz me cuidaba pero...tuvo que irse...

Despues de esta experiencia...no estoy lista para ver a mis compañeros morir,en pocas palabras,renuncie a ser asesina,creo que el resto tambien tampoco se encontraban listos para que les vuelva a pasar lo mismo,vivia alejada en un pequeño pueblo con el resto,si tambien con los que la asesinaron,tenia una foto de ella en mi recamara,me di cuenta que aparecio un pedazo de lazo

-Que raro...-Dije mirandome pedazo-Se me hace muy conocido...pero...no recuerdo-Guarde el pedazo

 _(Natsuki Pov):_

No podia hacer nada,solo lamentarme..Soy la peor basura que haya existido

-Porque...-Dije casi en un susurro-Nose...como voy a vivir-Agacho la mirada

-A ella no le hubiera gustado que estes asi..-Dijo Zero mientras se sentaba ami lado

-Jamas...le dije lo que siento..-Casi en susurro el cual llego a los oidos de el

-Sabes...yo se lo dije-Me mostro una sonrisa de satisfaccion

-Nose..si vuelva ser el mismo,mi padre se molesto cuando le dije que renuncie a ser un asesino probablemente trabaje en la empresa de mi madre-Tenia la mirada fija en el piso

-Yo ...pues trabajare en una compañia de turismo administrandolo-Dijo Zero tomando una bebida en mano

-Minami...sigue molesta..-Dije mirandolo de reojo

-Si...no quiere ni escucharme-Dijo Zero agachando la cabeza

-Bueno...ire a dormir-Dije yendo hacia mi habitacion,tenia una foto de ella que se la tome cuando nos encontramos en el centro comercial,se veia tan linda con esa sonrisa que adornaba su de la foto algo me llamo la atencion habia una mitad de lazo

-Es...como el que ella me mostro-Dije mientras mi mente viajaba en el tiempo

 _Flashback:_

La vi despertar dulcemente en esa sala de hospital

-Hola!-Dijo mostrandome una sonrisa

-Hola..vine a ver como estas-Dije algo nervioso

-Pues..mejor-Movio su brazo y cayo un lazo rojo al suelo

-Oh...y eso -Dije recogiendolo

-Ese...lazo lo usaba mi hermana de pequeña-Dijo analizando e lazo

-Tu..hermana...como se llama-Dije sentandome a un lado de la camilla

-Kurome...asi se llama-Dijo apretando el lazo en su mano

 _Fin de flashback:_

-Que sueño tengo-Dije acostandome en mi cama y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

 **Dos semanas despues:**

 _(Autora pov):_

Todos sus amigos de la pelinegra,sevolvieron a reunir para recordar ese poo tiempo que se habia ido

-Porque ellos tienen que estar aca?-Dijo cierta pelceleste con una mirada de fastidio en su rostro

-Recuerda que tambien eran amigos de ella-Respondio la ojiverde mirando de reojo a ciertos muchachos e cabellera roja y a peliceleste que lo acompañaba

-Hola chicas..-Dijo unaacercandose a las prresentes

-Yuno!que bueno que viniste-Dijo Minami abrazandola con alegria

-Gracias por olviarme tontas-Interrumpio una voz a sus espaldas,las muchachas giraron inmediatamente encontrandose con unos hermsos ojs purpuras

-Tu tambien Utsutsu-Dijo Kaori abalanzandose encima de la susodicha

-Como no iba a faltar,ya pasaron dos semanas desde lo sucedido-Respondio Utsutsu agachando la mirada

-Eh...bueno a ella no le gustaria que estemos tristes..-Dijo Kaori moviendo sus brazos

-Tienes razon...ella no le gustaria-dijo minami mientras mostraba una radiate sonrisa

Mientras que las chicas se ponian a conversar de cosas sin sentido o hasta de trivialidades,cierto pelirojo tenia un rostro apagado con unas bolsas en los ojos acompañado de cierto peliceleste tratando de animarlo

-Natsu...-Susurro el peliceleste mirando con pena a su amigo

-Ya pasaron 2 semanas desde lo sucedido y no se si pueda seguir con esto..-Dijo el pelirojo derramando unas lagrimas

-Y Yashiro?-Interrogo Zero

-No lo se creo qe si vendra..-Respondio-Ati...no te afecto no?-agacho la mirada,sin percaarse quee su amigo lo golpeo en la mejilla

-Que dices¡...crees que eres al unico que le afecto?-Exclamo molesto Zero agarrando brusacamente de la camisa al pelirrojo

-Pero..como lo haces pareces tan...tranquilo..-Dijo Natsuki arreglandose la camisa

-Ella...era mi mejor amiga y o seguira siendo pase muho mas tiemo con ella¡la conosco muco mejor que tu¡la concodero como una hemana y crees¡ que ami no me dolio,se que si no me veo fuerte ante ti cometeras una locura y se lo prometi a ella,juro que no faltare a esa promesa..-Respondio Zer mientras se limpiaba una lagrimas qe cubrian su rostro

-Perdon...-Susurro el pelirrojo dandole un leve golpe en la espalda

-Hey!calma de sentimentalismos!-Interrumpio una voz proveniente a sus espaldas

Haruyuku!que bueno qe viniste-Dijo el pelirrojo viendo esos ojos verdes de su amigo qe tenian un brillo travieso

-No vine solo..me siguio tu querido primito-Dijo girandose para ver aquel pelinaranja acercandose a los presentes

-Hola!-Dijo el pelinaranja mientras hacia una ademan con la mano

-Yashiro..-Dijo Natsuki mirando dereojo a su primo

-No creiste que me iba a faltar en un dia tan importate como este o si?-Mostro una sonrisa de satisfacion

-Si aja primito-Ignoro Natsuki dandole la espalda

-Oigan!-Exclamo una voz frente a ellos viendo unos ojos celestes de cierto chico que usaba lentes corriendo en direccion de ellos

-Llego el sabelotodo!-Se burlo Haruyuku mientras veia a su amigo correr en direccion hacia ellos

-Callate neanderthal!-Exclamo en el oido del ojiverde haciendolo dar un pequeño brinco del susto

-Bueno..-Respondio Haruyuku sobandose los oidos

-Sabia que iban a estar peleando porque no llegaba-Interrumpio cierto muchacho de ojo negros

-Yuki!-Exclamarn los presentes

-Calmen esas hormonas soy bien hombre eh!-Dijo YUki mientras posaba para sus amigs los cuales lo vieron con una expresion de asco

-Hermanito!-Se oyo una dulce voz a sus espaldas

-Sakura..-Miro sorprendido a su hermana-Que haces aca?-La observo de arriba hacia abajo

-Me estas echando!-Exclamo molesta ante la reaccion de su hermano

-No..lo que pasa esque me sorprendes..-Agacho la cabeza

-Como no estaria en un momento como este para poder apoyarte -Mostro una sincera sonris

Los chios se pusieron conversar amenamente tratando de hacer olvidar a cierto pelirojo sus penas,aunque se sentian tristes es lo unico ue podian hacer para ayudar a su amigo .

A lo lejos una sombra los observaba mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al observar la bella escena,el sujeto era cubierto por una capa negra que no dejaba observarlo completamente

-No esperaba menos..-Dijo aquel sujeto misterioso mientras salia del lugar sin ser visto

¿FIN..?


	16. Aclaraciones 2

Hola denuevo,despues de muuucho tiempo,y que tal les gusto?espero que si.

Tengo pensado hacer la continuacion,por eso lo deje con algo misterioso ^-^

Perdon por solo hacer pocos capitulos lo que pasa que entre mis estudios no me daba tiempo T-T

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se han tomado un poco de tiempo para leer mi historia seml9s agradezdo mucho ^-^

Ya les avisare si la segunda parte es con el mismo nombre

Denuevo gracias a todos,espero sigan leyendome y yo igual w

Sayonara...l


End file.
